The Gang of Eight
by TLBT Nerd
Summary: The Gang of Seven discover a new creature and they want to know all about him. But they soon realize he has a dark past that continually comes back to haunt him.
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike, Ruby, and Chomper were going into the Mysterious Beyond to look for Dinah and Danah who wandered off to go to Saurus Rock (This is like an alternate version of TLBT VI [6]).  
On the way, as they saw a Sharptooth with it's head stuck in a tree, they wouldn't have notcied it if Cera didn't try to prove she could knock down one of the giant sequioa/redwood trees, but they soon realized it was actually a Sharptooth!

The second they knew what it really was, they ran away and of course, the Sharptooth chased them, but they did get away. When they got away, as they all were sure nobody was hurt, they continued on.  
They were determined to get the twins back safe and sound, so they kept walking up until Littlefoot wasn't looking where he was going and he had bumped into another, but younger Sharptooth. As soon as Littlefoot saw it, he panicked and ran away, as did the others, and what got Littlefoot to stop and go back, was that the sharptooth did not only call him by his name, it had said his name... in leafeater!

When Littlefoot heard this, he stopped dead in his tracks, he turned around and walked back slowly, waiting for the sharptooth to makenext move, and it slowly walked towards him. The, the rest of the gang came back and hid in some bushes, until Spike ate the bushes. Cera saw what Littlefoot was doing and she yelled at him to stop, and then Ducky realized something odd and she pointed it out by saying, "Hey, that Sharptooth didn't chase us and he's not going for us or Littlefoot, no, no, no. But why?" Cera quickly responded "It... It... I don't really know why, but it could be a trap. Littlefoot, stop!"

But Littlefoot didn't stop, he and the sharptooth both stopped, and were face-to-face in silence. It was Littlefoot who had broken the silence between them, "Who... Who are you? And how do you know my name?!"  
The sharptooth then responded, once again in leafeater, "I know your name because... because I have been watching you since the beginning." "The beginning? The beginning... of what?!" Littlefoot said shocked, the sharptooth finally answered, "The beginning of your life."

 **So, guys that is the end of Chapter 1, I am kinda busy, but I still will be able to upload more of the story for you. Remember to Read and Review and don't post mean comments, I'm just a teen who wants to make a story about a franchise I like.**

 **In the next chapter: The Sharptooth formerly introduces himself , and the gang are curious to know, who is this sharptooth? How does he know them? What kind of family did he come from? And what is his whole life story? The gang want him to tell what had happened in his life, and they will get the answer, even if his history has a dark and scary side to it. Will the gang be able to handle this Sharptooth's past, or will some be unable to comprehend it? Keep reading and you'll find out.**

 **If you want an almost identical photo of Q's face, google "Great Valley Wars: Attack of the Drones" if it has Chomper, and an orange Sharptooth on it, the orange Sharptooth should be Q. The eyes in the photo are blue, so imagine them red, and imagine the snout to be colored like a Rainbow Face's.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Suprises

**Chapter 2: The Suprises**

The Sharptooth said to all of them, "Sorry Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Littlefoot for scaring you. Allow me to introduce myself. _(Clears Throat)_ I go by the name Q and- HEY! I know you. You two. You, the Sharptooth and the Fast Runner. I think I know you 2 from somewhere. Uh... AHA! Chomper and Ruby, isn't it?"

Everyone just stared at Chomper and Ruby, and then Ruby said, "Q! It's so good to see you again." Littlefoot then asked, "How do you know them Sharpt- I mean Q?" Ducky then asked Chomper, "Chomper? If you have seen Q before, why have you never talkded about him?" "Yeah, why haven't you told us about him before, hmm?" Cera demanded. Q then answered for them, "Because I didn't want them to expose me." "But why not? Why not let us know?" Petrie questioned.

At that moment, skywater started to come down, really hard. Q already knew where they were going before they saw him and he said, "I'll tell you more on the way." They all (Not Chomper and Ruby as they both knew him well) wondered what he meant. Soon, he told them, "I know that you all are going to Saurus Rock to rescue Dinah and Dana. If you want you want to get to them soon, you might as well go without me."

As soon as he was finished, ALL of their jaws dropped, how did he know where they were going? How did he even know who they were trying to save? They never asked, but Petrie called to Q, as he was opening his wings, "Q! Wait! Stop!" So, he did.

Then, Petrie asked him, "Q, we might need you to help save the-" "Twins? I had a feeling you were going to ask. OK then, I will help you." Q finished. They all were wondering the same thing, except for Chomper and Ruby, how did Q know as much as a Rainbow Face would? Petrie had to ask, "Q, me not quite know how to say this, but, how you know so much?"

But Q gave him no response this time. He made a few gestures that Ruby and Chomper understood, he was going to help them get Dinah and Dana, and they explained to the rest what they were allowed to tell about him.

Littlefoot was the most curious, he had SO many questions that he really wanted to ask Q, but he didn't know how to properly ask him. Then, when Littlefoot was about to ask Q something, he stopped walking. Cera grumbled, "What exactly are we stopping for?" Littlefoot was about to answer her when Q gave him a sign to be silent, and Littlefoot obeyed. Q then pointed to a figure in the distance, Littlefoot couldn't make it out but then, Q started flying and shortly after, there was an earthshake, a big one too.

Trees began to fall, rocks started to crumble, and a crack started to form on the ground. Everyone was panicking except for Q. But when some trees started to fall down towards the other seven, he flew down and he got them all to run away as fast as they could. They all had just barely gotten out of the way in time. Q however, wasn't so lucky, the tree had landed on top of him. Petrie yelled, "Oh, no! Q got squished! This very bad!"

The others began to walk away, when Chomper and Ruby told the others to wait for Q. Cera said, "What do you mean wait? Q is dead! He is not coming back!" Then, they all heard Q's voice say, "Who says I'm not coming back?" Suddenly, they all saw Q shoot upwards from under the trees. He did an amazing front flip and landed in front of Cera, who gasped.

"Next time Cera, do not underestimate me again. Got it?" Q growled. Cera quickly acknowlegded him and he said, "Let's keep going before the Bright Circle goes down." Everybody nodded their heads and they continued.

After a while, they finally got to Saurus Rock and he said, "You all should stay here. I've got this." Cera wanted to object, but she remembered what he told her, to not underestimate him. So they all watched as he went to the top, and he came back down with Dinah and Dana in his claws. Cera was worried at first, but she thought, "I shouldn't worry about what Q could do to the twins, because he might have done that to us had he not known us."

They were all happy to have safely rescued the twins, and the twins didn't seem to care that their rescuer was a Sharptooth hybrid. (If you want to know what Q really looks like, he is a young [In human years, he'd be 14] dark orangish-blackish colored _Acrocanthosaurus_ that is mixed with a _Gigantonosaurus_ with wings, and he possesses the colored snout of a Rainbow Face [ _Gallimimus_ ] in the Land Before Time franchise, and he has these very scary looking red eyes.)

When they got to the entrance of where they left however, Q stopped again, they all stopped and asked why he had stopped, and he told them, "I can't go in with you, I'm a Sharptooth. Yes, I do know Chomper is a Sharptooth as well, but the Great Valley residents don't know me, they might think that I am a bad Sharptooth, especially Topsy."

Cera did not like anyone except for Tria to call her father Topsy. When she heard him say that name, she got ready to charge at Q. The others did try to stop her, but Q said, "Don't bother. I can handle her. Just watch me." so they stopped.

Then, Cera charged at him full force, but when she got close to him, he simply stuck out his claw and Cera didn't notice until she was trying to run as hard as she could, but she couldn't move forward or back. She then opened her eyes and saw that Q's claw had stopped her charge, and she also noticed that he was holding her by her horns.

Then, he began to raise her up into the air. When the others tried to help Cera, Q growled at the them to stay away, for now. Then, he growled more at Cera, he then directed a statement right at her, "I told you not to underestimate me, didn't I?! Cera, you really need to learn to listen better, and you must understand this... DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! GOT IT?!"

Cera tried to shake her head to say yes, but then she remembered that he was holding her by her horns, so she just squealed, "Yes! Yes! I'm sorry! Put me down, please!" "Very well" was all Q said. Cera was squirming to get out of his grasp, but she couldn't get out, so he dropped her gently on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3: The Revelations

**Chapter 3: The Revelations**

Afterward, Littlefoot goes to talk with Grandma & Grandpa about letting Q stay in the Valley. They understand that Q saved both Dinah and Dana and that Q wants to live in the valley just like Chomper. After explaining everything to them, they agree and decide to form a meeting between all the adults if they think Q can be allowed to stay in the valley.

When Grandpa Longneck told the others Q's request, there were some gasps, and some murmurs about letting another Sharptooth stay in the Great Valley. They continued to argue over the risks with another Sharptooth living here. Many of them said that it (The adults at this time didn't refer to Q as his name, yet) would create more problems than it could solve. Eventually the adults, except for Mr. Threehorn, agreed that Q could stay in the Secret Caverns just like Chomper and Ruby.

Now, the whole gang became ecstatic to have another friend in the valley. Chomper was especially happy to have another Sharptooth in the valley.

After the gang settled down, they all decide to show Q some parts of the valley, and he decided to just go along with it. Even though he'd been to many parts of the valley while he was spying on Littlefoot in the past, he had not been to EVERY part of the valley.

The gang are exploring special parts of the Secret Caverns, when they all heard their parents calling them to come home as the Bright Circle was going down, they all decided to go home and continue "Q's Great Valley Adventure" tomorrow.

That night however, in the Secret Caverns where Ruby, Q, and Chomper are sleeping, Q begins to have sleep-stories about his past.

 _In one of his sleep-stories:_  
 _"_ _ **Dad, is this what you call food? Ugh! It tastes disgusting!**_ _"_ _Q said, "_ _ **Now, son... Don't you dare eat that greenfood! You're a Sharptooth, not a dumb old Flattooth.**_ _"_ _Q's dad said. "_ _ **Ugh! Why can't you let me eat what I want, huh?**_ _" Q snapped back. Q continued,_ _"_ _ **That Clubtail you killed tastes horrible, but this greenfood tastes great. I know, you're a Sharptooth and you like meat, while I'm a Sharptooth and I like... anything else.**_ _" Q retorted. His father was beginning to get very mad at him. "_ _ **Q... you're making me very angry. So eat this Clubtail, right now!**_ _" he snarled. "_ _ **Oh? Or what? You are just a Rainbow Face with sharp teeth. You'll never scare me!**_ _"_

 _That would be Q's last mistake. "_ _ **True... but I know what will scare you!**_ _" and with those words, Q's smirk quickly faded away and his eyes opened wide, his father was growing taller, his teeth and claws were becoming longer and sharper, and they all became covered with blood, he immediately identified it as his mother's blood. As this was happening, Q tried to fly away, but for some reason, there was something that was keeping him on the ground._

 _What he saw next made him run faster than any Sharptooth before him, he saw the landscape become flat and open, the rocks and the dead Clubtail all disappeared, and the sky turned blood red. All that was left was him, and his father who now wanted HIS blood, too. Q ran and he ran, but it was no use, his father had him in his grasp and his dad finally said, " **Son,** **yo**_ _ **u how much I loved killing other sharpteeth, and how much I loved killing your mother, now, I'll have your blood to go with her's as... a memory. Goodbye Q!**_ _" "_ _ **NOOOOO-**_ _" and before his dad could eat him, he had woken up, screaming._

"Q? Q!" yelled Ruby as she and Chomper quickly rushed over to him.

"Calm down Q, calm down, it was just a sleep-story and now it's over."  
"Would you like to tal-" "NO!" Q said. "No... um... uh... I don't want to talk about it right now, OK?" "Okay." Chomper said, and with that, they went to sleep

Q however, wouldn't be asleep long

 _In his next sleep-story:_  
 _"_ _ **Uncle, do I have to?**_ _" Q said to his uncle, "_ _ **If you would rather me not be able to take over the Great Valley before those dumb Flatteeth get there, no. Do you?**_ _" his uncle questioned._ (If you are wondering why Q hasn't said his uncle's real name, you'll find out who he is soon enough) _"_ _ **Hmm... No. I am not leaving Katie. She is the only**_ _ **friend I've ever had and I am not going to leave her.**_ _"Q replied. His uncle thought, "_ _ **Bad decision boy.**_ _"_

 _Later in the day:_

 _He and Katie were just playing a game of Hide-and-Seek. While Q was counting down, his uncle had snuck up on Katie and he killed her, and he left her body for Q to discover._

 _However, when Q saw his uncle leaving Katie's body, he took a sniff of the blood of his friend, and he followed it to his uncle, and he confronted his uncle. He growled at him yelling, "_ _ **YOU... YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! WHY?!**_ _" His uncle calmly responded, "_ _ **I had to do something to divert your attention from that... that... inferior being. I did it for your own good.**_ _"_

 _Q was infuriated by this, "_ _ **INFERIOR?! RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE THE INFERIOR ONE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!**_ _" His uncle laughed at that statement, "_ _ **HAHAHAHA! You really think you can kill your own uncle? Bring it!**_ _" Those would be his uncle's last words._

 _The battle was easily being won by Q because he was small, but he was very_ _fast. All you could hear was roaring, slashing, and crashing. Q was all over the place, he ripped off his uncle's arm and blood was splattering evrywhere. Inflicting damage was very easy because now Q had ultra-sharp teeth._

 _The final strike was when he tore off one leg, his uncle collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood. Q walked right up to his neck, put his claws to it and said, "_ _ **Any last words, UNCLE?**_ _ **None? OK then. Goodbye!**_ _" and with that, he slit his uncle's throat and he killed him._

 _Q just now realized what he had done, he just killed his only caregiver... Or so he thought._

 _At that EXACT moment, his parents walked in on the scene. They were SHOCKED so much that they didn't dare approach him. Then, the gang appeared around him. "I always knew that he was a killer." Cera snorted. "Yeah, I can't believe it, our friend just killed a leafeater, and he killed another Sharptooth." Littlefoot joined in._

 _"_ _WHAT?! I DIDN'T KILL KATIE!_ _" Q yelled. He realized that he just spoke in Leafeater. " **What?!** " He thought. " **How can I speak leafeater when I am a Sharptooth?!** "_

AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! AAAAHHHH!" he yelled. (Panting) "Oooohhhhh... not again" he said. This time, Chomper & Ruby weren't there, they were outside the Secret Caverns, chatting with the others about Q's sleep-stories.

As he was approaching them, Littlefoot said, "Oh my. Are you okay, Q? You look beat."

But Q said nothing. Cera called to him, "Do you really think saying nothing is going to make you feel better?"

Q realized that Cera was right, so he came back and said, "( _Clearing Throat_ ) I guess I should start off with my hatch day. It was 14 cold times ago, I had first seen that I was the only egg that survived and my first sight was my mother, a Sharptooth Flyer, my father, on the other hand... well, I didn't see him until my second star-day. My mother had just taught me how to fly, when I saw what looked like a Rainbow Face coming my way. I decided to-"

"What does a Rainbow Face have to do with this?" Cera interrupted. "If you don't interrupt, Cera, maybe I can tell you more. Or have you heard enough?" Cera groaned, "Sorry. Continue" "Ahem. As I was saying, I asked mom if I could kill it but she told me no, so I obeyed. Then, she told me that the Rainbow Face... was my father." Everybody gasped and Q continued.

"Anyway, my father was not an ordinary Rainbow Face that know many dinosaurs are familiar with. He had sharp teeth, just like me and my mom."

By now, everyone was listening very closely to Q. "A few cold times later, on my 10th star-day, I woke up and I couldn't find my mother or father, ANYWHERE. I couldn't even pick up their scents. I was so worried about them, up until I heard heavy footsteps, coming my way. I froze out of fear because-" "Why? Why you freeze in fear?" Petrie chimed in.

Littlefoot told Petire to keep quiet and let Q finish. "I was especially terrified when I saw who the Sharptooth really was." Who was the Sharptooth?" Ducky asked " That Sharptooth... was... umm... how do I tell you this without scaring you...?"

"Just tell us Q. Just tell us who it was. We're not going to be scared. Right, guys?" Cera announced.

The rest simply nodded their heads in agreement.

"OK. But if you guys have scary sleep-stories too, don't say I didn't warn you. That Sharptooth was not only my uncle, but he was Sharptooth HIMSELF."

 **DUN, DUN, DUNNN! So guys that is the end of Chapter 3 of "The Gang of Eight for you and this was a long one too. I put a lot of work into this chapter so please, please, PLEASE Read and Review and If there's anything you want to see me put into this stories remaining chapters, feel free to add a POSITIVE comment on this chapter and I'll see you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Secrets

**Chapter 4 : The Secrets**

After the group heard that Sharptooth was Q's uncle, none of them knew what to say, except for Littlefoot, "Q... If Sharptooth was your uncle, how did you not become known as the heir of Sharptooth? Or something like that?" Q responded, "Because I wasn't as vicious as he was, nor was he my father. But at that point in my life... he was the only adult that I knew."

Everyone fell silent as this answer.

"Yeah, yeah. But anyway, what does that have to do with now, huh?" Cera asked.

Q just sighed and said, "I'm getting to that, Cera. Alright then, after living with Sharptooth for about 2 of my star-days, he heard about you and your herd Littlefoot. He found out that your herd was planning on going to the Great Valley. He wanted me to watch you constantly, and then he would make me come back and tell him what was happening with you. He wanted to plan an attack on you, as I had told him you were the only egg that survived, but he never told me for a while."

Littlefoot was the most suprised. Then he wondered, "If Q was watching me, how did he resist the urge to kill me and **/** or my friends?"

Everyone's jaws dropped when Q said, "I didn't hurt any of you because... I didn't eat meat like a normal Sharptooth." "WHAT?" They all thought.

Q said, "Afterward, I continued watching you day-by-day, everything was OK between me and Sharptooth, that is, up until he told me that he planned on killing you and the others. I actually didn't like that because, at that point... you were all like my only other... umm... kind of friends."  
Q shivered when he said this.  
Everybody looked at him funny, "Q, why you shiver...? You cold?" Petrie questioned

" **NO"** he said in sharptooth. They all knew that he could speak sharptooth, but why did he speak sharptooth now? "Sorry. I'm not cold Petrie. But thanks for your concern."

When Ducky asked why Q had stuttered about the kind of friend we were, and he said, "My first and only friend before all of you was... K... Katie."

Q's eyes started to water, and he started sniffling.

Everyone had no idea why that name was so saddening to Q.

He finally managed to say, "She was my only friend I knew before you guys. And, more importantly, she was the only LEAFEATER friend I ever had."

"Your only WHAT friend?!" Cera yelled, none of them could believe what they had just heard

( _Sniffling_ ) "My only... leafeater friend."

Saying that was just too much for Q and everyone understood. They went to comfort him, but he stopped them.

All Q could muster was to say, in sharptooth, " **I need some time, alone. If I feel better... Maybe I'll tell you more tomorrow.** "

Only Chomper and Ruby understood sharptooth and translated what Q said into leafeater.

 _Later that day:_

Chomper went into where Q was staying, but he wasn't there. He told the others, and they were all telling Chomper to smell for Q.

That was easier said than done.

Chomper was trying to pick up Q's scent, but Q's smell by nature was hard to follow, and his "scent blocker" was so powerful, you simply could not track his scent to his current location.

 _In the Mysterious Beyond:_

"Ooohh... Katie... you were my best friend, and I still will miss you, no matter where you are. Sharptooth is gone, These leafeaters killed him and I thank them. But, I thank you for teaching me how to talk in leafeater."

Q had another suprise coming to him. What he didn't know, was he was being watched as well. 2 massive eyes followed his every movement. One eye yellow, the other one was red and it had a scar running down to the creature's claw...

Q was about to go back to the Great Valley when he was confronted by a massive Sharptooth who he instanly recognized... Redclaw.

" **Hello, Q. How have you been with those stupid Flatteeth? Not being like your uncle Sharptooth, that's for sure.** "

So many thoughts were racing through Q's head. How did Redclaw know him? How did he know who his uncle was? How did he know he had Flattooth friends?

Q was about to ask his question in Flattooth, when he remembered Redclaw only speaks Sharptooth. " **How do you know all those things about me, Redclaw?** "  
Redclaw almost seemed shocked about that question, " **Come on, Q. Don't you recognize your grandfather?** "

 **Well, there you have it... Redclaw is actually Q's GRANDFATHER! I had to add that little twist for those of you who like Redclaw. Please Read & Review and feel free to leave any POSTIVE feedback you have on this story so far.**

 **In the next chapter: Shortly after Q discovers his grandfather is Redclaw, the rest of the gang do to. If he came from a family of well known killer Sharpteeth, why is he not killers like Redclaw and Sharptooth? Continue reading to find out. Goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

Q could not believe it. Redclaw... his grandfather?

" **If you really are my grandfather, how come I was never told about you?** " Redclaw was surprised and said, " **If you had known, we were all afraid someone else might find out and spread the word that I had an heir.** "

" **Okay. Well, now that I know you're alive and I did have some family left and- Hey! Grandpa, where are Screech and-** " _KICK!_  
" **-Thud. Oooohhhhh...** "

Redclaw had just kicked Q, which had sent him towards the approaching Fast Biters. Thud and Screech both grabbed Q and smashed him head first into a tree, trying to knock him out. But knocking out a Sharptooth was a lot easier to say than to do. Q tried to get up, but Thud simply pushed him back down and calmly said, " **Don't. It will be all over soon, Q.** "  
Redclaw found a decent sized rock, and he knocked Q out.

The gang was hiding out nearby in Ruby's thinking place, so they could see Q, and what had just happened to him. Chomper translated what he could hear of the conversation. Everybody said they had to save him, but Cera said, "Are you crazy?! If we try to rescue Q, the Sharpteeth will smell us coming." So they had to try and work out another plan, but shortly afterward, they wouldn't need to.

The next thing Q saw, after he had regained consciousness, was that Redclaw, Screech and Thud had taken him to the base of Threehorn Peak. They were planning on using Q to lure his friends into the Mysterious Beyond where Redclaw would have the opportunity to kill them all, except for Littlefoot and Chomper. Q knew how much Redclaw wanted Chomper dead, but he wondered, "Why not kill Littlefoot right away? What was so special about him?"

Q was hoping that they would somehow rescue him, but soon he noticed somthing odd, a memory that just came to him.

 _In this memory:_

 _"_ _ **Alright then, Q. Now you must remember to only use your abilities at the time of a dangerous emergency. Got it, son?**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Yes, dad. But what abilities?**_ _"_  
 _"Well... that would be telling now, wouldn't it?"_

 _Q didn't understand. Why couldn't his dad tell him what his abilities may be?_

 _However, Q's father did give him this advice which at the time, he didn't understand what he meant, "_ _ **If you're ever in life-threating danger, remember to think of what creature you want to be, and don't forget to say, 'Go, Dino!' and you'll be that creature until you say, 'Go, Dino!' and you will change to another creature, or turn back to yourself. Goodbye, Q.**_ **(** _ **Sniffles**_ **)** _ **I'll always love you, son!**_ _"_  
 _With those final words, Q's father left. Never to be seen again._

Q now understood what his dad meant, he could transform into any creature he wanted to. So, he thought of being a bigger sharptooth, bigger than Redclaw, and he said, "Go, Dino!"

As soon as he finished, he began to grow taller, his teeth & claws began to grow sharper, and the spikes on his back got sharper as well. Redclaw knew what Q had done and he knew that Q was going to kill him, Thud and Screech to get back to his friends.

The battle between Screech and Thud was easily won, he just simply stepped on both of them.

He had just heard the satisfying sound of Fast Biter bones being crushed, and Redclaw growling in fear.

Q knew that the fight with Redclaw would not be so easy. So, he thought of giving himself horns, like a Threehorn has. Soon, he realized that he didn't need to say "Go, Dino!" every time he wanted to change.  
He charged at Redclaw, who had been pinned against a wall. Q saw this as the perfect opportunity to kill Redclaw. So, Q lowered his head down to aim his horns at the weakspot of all creatures: their throats.

Redclaw knew that there was no escaping Q's wrath. He simply let Q charge at him. Q heard a very gory sound, that indicated that his horns had impaled Redclaw. Then, he had to get all the blood off of his horns and claws.

He then did what he did before, and he transformed back into the Sharptooth he was.  
Now, he realized that he was so far into the Mysterious Beyond, that he didn't know which way could get him back to the valley. Even his sniffer couldn't pick up a scent that could lead him to home.

Q thought, "Oh, man! I'll never get back to the Great Valley. Oooh... I wish I were there now with the others safe and sound."

Little did Q know, his wish was about to come true. He began to feel very sleepy, and then he closed his eyes. All of a sudden... He's back in the Secret Caverns in his sleeping place.

"What? How did I...? I... Ok then. I don't know what just happened, but hey If I'm back in the valley, great.

 _The next day:_

When Q woke up, he noticed that not only was the Night Circle still out, but he had awoken before his friends, who didn't seem to notice that he had come back.

Later, when the rest of the gang woke up, they were just finding breakfast, especially Spike. But when Petrie heard rustling in the bushes, he panicked and said, ( _Stuttering_ ) "AAAAHH! What that?!" The gang was scared at first. But they were so relieved when they saw Q emerge from the bushes. He decided he might as well tell them all about what happened to him.

While he was talking to them, Hyp, Mutt and Nodd were walking by. When Hyp saw Q, he decided to have a little "fun" with him.

Hyp and the others approached the gang. Hyp interrupted their conversation and said, "Hiya, hatchlings! Who is this little biter?"

Q understood that Hyp and his friends were bullies, so he just ignored them, up to a point, though.  
"Come on you little biter! Don't be a... _wimp_!" ( _Hyp, Mutt and Nodd all laugh at Q_ ) After what feels like hours to everyone, Q finally snapped. He can't control it, nor could he control what he does next.

His claw grabbed Hyp by his throat, and Hyp began to choke. Then, Q began to lift Hyp up into the air. The rest of them tried to reason with Q, but that didn't work. It seemed at this point, Q had gone total Sharptooth. He simply snarled at the dinosaurs watching what was happening. Q was snapping at them, trying to let them know to stay away.

What Q does next will get him to regain control of himself. He said in sharptooth, out of instinct, " **I will kill you right here right now, you... rotten piece of flesh! DIE!** " He doesn't kill Hyp, but instead, he leaves a scar running from Hyp's right eye, across his face, and to his other eye.

Right after he gave Hyp that scar, he quickly came to himself. When he saw Hyp in his claw, still choking, he dropped him. Q could not believe what he was about to do to Hyp. What had happened was just too much for Q to handle. He looked down at Hyp, then he looked up at the others, and he looked at Hyp once more. Q just couldn't take it, he suddenly collapsed.

 **So guys, there is Chapter 5 for you. And, there are a lot of strange things about Q that he didn't even know. Please, Remember to Read & Review this story and what you think about it so far. Is it good, great, awesome, or needs some improvement, feel free to leave a friendly and honest opinion you have about the story.**

 **In the next Chapter: After what Q had just done in this part, he was so shocked the gang realizes, every time when bad things happened to Q, it is because they're wanting to know more about his past. However, Q is now in a coma and the gang are hoping Q can recover from it, and they all decide that they shouldn't ask Q too much about his past too quickly, as they now know that if they ask him too much about his past, bad things like what is happening now.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Problems

**Chapter 6: The Problems**

After Q collapsed, Petrie was told by Littlefoot to go get Grandma and Grandpa Longneck to help them.

Hyp was still on the ground, curled up in a ball. The look on his scarred face was showing that he had fear running through his whole body.

The gang was trying to wake up Q, but it wasn't working. Then, Grandma Longneck recognized that Q collapsing was more serious than the kids thought. So she said to them, "Children, I'm afraid to say it... but I'm afraid that Q has gone comatose."  
All of the kids hearts dropped. They decided that they had no choice but to wait and hope that Q could recover from his coma.

All of the seven had many things that they were worried about. What if he doesn't wake up? What if his coma is worse and it changes his personality entirely? What if this coma reverts him back to a true Sharptooth? The could not help but think of their friend 24/7.

 _3 weeks later:_

It had been 3 weeks since Q had entered his comatose state, and to the gang's suprise, Q woke up as if everything was just fine.

Everbody was happy to see their friend awake. There was one problem however, ever since Q had awoken from his coma, he hasn't been talking at all. He did still respond to the group by pointing, grunting, or growling softly.

Q was still like he was before, just silent. His friends tried on many occasions, to talk to him, but all they got was total silence.

It was like that until 5 days after Q had awoken, Spike actually tried to talk to Q... but in the sharptooth language. Normally, Ducky could interpret Spike's grunts, but today, he actually talked! However, Spike only talked to Ducky and told her not to tell the others that he was talking. He had come up with an idea about how he might be able to get Q to snap out of this state and maybe get him to talk. He told Ducky, "I want to see if talking to Q in the sharptooth language could get him, to at least to talk, in that language and have Chomper, me, or Ruby translate it. Speaking of which, don't mention this to them. I want to see if me talking at all, wheither I say something in Sharptooth or in Leafeater, may be just enough to get Q to talk to any of us. OK, Ducky?"

She hesitated to ask, as her brother looked very serious when he said this, but she asked anyways, "But Spike, what if Q couldn't respond, what will you do?" Ducky had hit Spike with an unanswerable question he hadn't thought of. What if Q doesn't respond, what then?

Well, Spike decided to give it a try when the seven went out to get lunch, " **Q, can you at least talk to us in sharptooth?** "

Believe it or not, Q responded to that, as Spike's instincts told him that his friend wouldn't say a thing. Q realized that Spike had said this in sharptooth for a reason and Q responded, again, in sharptooth, " **Yes, I can, but why would I? Leafeaters, apart from you, do not understand the sharptooth language.** "

The others' mouths dropped for 3 reasons. Number 1, Spike talked. Number 2, Spike talked in sharptooth. And Number 3, Q finally was talking again.

Each member of the gang went to hug Q, but he stopped them with a cautious and quizzical look on his face. That was when his sniffer picked up a scent that both he, and Chomper immediately recognized... Doc.

Q knew who Doc was, "Oh great, the Lone Dinosuar. Lucky me."

Doc was coming back to the valley, only without Dara. Doc knew about Chomper, but definitely did not know about Q. This was bound to cause a few problems.  
Littlefoot tried to distract Doc while the others tried to find a way to hide Q from Doc.

Although talking about his past was his emotional weakspot, Q had regained the courage and strength he had when him and the gang had first seen each other.

The others did a great job of hiding Q. They would have stayed hidden if Spike did not try to eat a vine, then cause a rockslide.

Then, Doc's attention was on the sound of the rockslide. When he came over, Q and the others were trying to get out from under the rocks. The SECOND that Doc laid eyes on Q, he began to chase him around.

Then, Q had a great idea. Because Doc was trying different ways to try and hit Q, (Doc mostly tried using his head) he decided to try and get Doc to hit his head really hard. Then Q saw a tall tree, and he saw Doc lowering his head right behind him. Q knew what to do. He ran towards the tree and Doc said, thinking that Q would be crushed, "You'be got nowhere to go, friend." Q heard this and he responded, "I can go up."

And with these words, when Q got to the tree, he kept running, only he continued to run straight upwards. Doc only had time to say, "Huh...? OOOHH!" Doc's head went straight into the tree, knocking him out cold.

Q ran upwards until he heard the crash. When he heard it, he jumped off, did a complete backflip, and he had landed on his feet behind Doc.

"Easy trick friend." was all Q said.  
The gang had seen the whole entire event and when Q walked past them, their mouths were wide open, and they followed him for a while.

 _Later:_

"So Q, how did you know Doc was going to get his head hurted when he hit the tree?"

Q was about to say something when, "Ducky! Spike!","Cera!", "Littlefoot?" they all heard their parents calling.

"Oh. I think we should call it a day, don't you?" Q asked everyone.

Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

 _That night:_

When Q was asleep, the sleep stories about his past were gone, but ones about his possible futures came to haunt him instead.

 _In his sleep story:_  
 _"Oh my Q. You are getting very big. Yup, yup, yup." Ducky told him._

 _"Yeah, I am getting quite big, aren't I?" Q responded. Mr. Threehorn seemed to appear out of nowhere and said, "He's getting too big if you ask me. I say get rid of him before he kills every one of us."_

 _"He is going to regret that." Q thought. Without warning, his giant claw slashed across the Threehorn's neck, instantly killing him._

 _"Guys, me think we should run, NOW!" Petrie yelled to the others. Then, they all screamed and ran to get the grownups. But Q decided to stop them. However, it was not how he thought he'd stop them._ ( _Crunch_ _!_ )

 _Q was satisfied by that sound, until he realized that the sound came from his friends._  
 _Unfortunately for him, Grandpa Longneck witnessed this, and he told everyone to chase off the Sharptooth, as he didn't recongnize Q._

 _He was forced into the Mysterious Beyond where Redclaw was alive, old, but alive. Except, Reclaw didn't have Q as his grandson. As soon as Redclaw saw Q, he raced over and began the goriest fight between 2 Sharpteeth ever._

 _Q however, was losing this fight and he woke up after Redclaw had torn of his skin on his chest, but before he started to tear out Q's internal organs._

( _Panting, Groaning_ ) "Ooooooohh... whoa." "Aw, come on! First my past, and now my future?!"

 **So, with Q out of his coma, things aren't as bad as they were before, but they do not seem to be getting any better, either. I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 6 and some more strange things, and some things may be, or may not be told about Q in future chapters.**

 **I hope you guys Read & Review and leave any feedback you think may improve the story. I would give you a preview of the next Chapter, but I decided not to just for Chapter 7 because this one may take me a while to make, and I don't want to spoil what to expect in it.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Loss

**Chapter 7: The Loss**

The gang had a lot of questions they wanted to ask Q, but he had told them that he will answer their questions once he is ready. So they don't ask him too much, too quickly, as they suspect that too many questions, and not enough time to answer them, could result as too much for him to handle.

However, there were going to be questions asked about him from a mysterious creature who was now watching him too.

When Q was near the fastwater looking for some tasty Stinging Buzzers, he heard a voice say, " **Hey. It's good to see that you are alive and well, Q.** "  
Q thought he was hearing things, so he listened for more. All he got was complete silence. So he continued to take a drink, when he heard the voice again, " **Q. Don't you understand sharptooth anymore?** "

This time, Q looked around to see who was there, but he saw nothing, except for a shadowy figure walking around aimlessly in the distance. Then, he quickly followed the scent of the other dinosaur. Until he saw it looking in the other direction. Q decided to sneak up on it, and to try to get a better view of it, that is, until he fell into a hole. "WHOOOOAAAAAA! Oof! ( _Groans_ ) Owwww... Oh great. Where am I now?" Q said. He heard the voice respond, " **You're in one of my tunnels, that's where you are Q.** "

Then, the dinosaur revealed itself, a light-ish, orange-ish Fast Biter, " **Q, how nice. It's so great to see you. For all this time, I thought you were dead.** **For once, I'm glad I was wrong about something.** " It said.

"Who was this sharptooth?" Q thought.

" **Don't you recognize me, Q?** " Q understood that this sharptooth could not understand leafeater, " **Should I?** "

The Fast Biter's jaw dropped, showing his razor sharp teeth, " **Q, I'm heartbroken! Don't you recognize your older brother?** "

" **Oh. Sorry older brot- WAIT... WHAT?! Older Brother?! How? I... I... I thought I was the only egg who survived.** " Q said in suprise.  
The Fast Biter replied, " **No you weren't. I hatched earlier, and when you were just an egg, I was being taught how to hunt for food.** "  
He continued on, " **I was hunting to catch some food for you, as that day was your star-day, but the prey ran and me, mom and dad, all went after it. When the prey had stopped, we then realized it had led us to the entrance of a large cave. And we tried to get out as fast as we could. I just barely had escaped when the cave was closed off by boulders. I sniffed for mom and dad, but I could only smell their blood. And I looked down, and I saw it, leaking out from under the rock. I was devastated at this tragic sight.** "

At that moment, Q suddenly understood why his parents had left and never came back, they had been killed. Tears began to form in his red eyes just thinking about the sight of your own parents blood.  
" **But then, why didn't you try to find me and take care of me?** " Q asked. " **Because when I saw their blood, I forgot all about you and I decided to live alone. It wasn't until the second coldtime when I was alone that I realized, I had forgotten all about you. At that point though, I couldn't pick up your scent anywhere. So I assumed that you were dead.** " his brother replied.

"Gee. So do you want to-." Q remembered that his brother only spoke sharptooth, " **Oh no. Well since I'm here, do you want to live in the valley with me? If you want meat, there is plenty in the secret ponds, and in the fastwater going into them.** "

His brother sighed, " **Alright, I guess if I gotta, I gotta. Fine. Let's go.** "

" **OK. I would like to introduce you to my friends... uh... Wait a second. Oh! Silly me, I forgot to ask you what your name is after all this catching up we've done.** "

The Fast Biter cleared his throat and said, " **My name is José, little bro.** "

So, as Q and José were going back to the valley, the gang eventually spotted Q, but didn't recognize the Sharptooth with him.

 _Littlefoot's POV:_

So, as we were following Q's footmarks, I asked Ruby where she thought Q liked to go in his spare time, and she told me, "Well Littlefoot, I don't know where Q prefered to go, but I do know a few places he went to. Although, I think we've looked everywhere we could see, but we haven't seen Q anywhere."  
While I was trying to think of some cool places that Q might want to go to, I see him coming our way, but there was somebody else with him. It looked like a Fast Biter to me, but I realized that this Sharptooth must be friendly, otherwise it might have harmed him.

 _3rd Person POV:_

As the two groups meet up, Cera was a little shaky being near another Sharptooth. She thinks that they could be attacked at any second.

"Hi guys. I'd like to introduce you all to my brother, José. Say Hi big bro." Q said.

José gestured to Q that he couldn't speak leafeater, so Q translated what José said in sharptooth to the group, "José says, 'Hello, to all of you. Please don't be scared of me, any friend of my brother is also a friend of mine.' He is friendly." Q told them.

The gang was willing to welcome him to the valley, but then they realized that José needed to be accepted into the Valley by the residents.

So, Grandma & Grandpa Longneck formed another meeting. Except at this meeting, there were more negative comments and feedback given by the adults.

Then Mr. Threehorn chimed in, "Do you really expect us to let yet another Sharptooth to stay in the Valley?! We'd have to be crazy to do such a thing."

About 95% of the residents agreed with him, and it was settled, there would not be any more Sharpteeth allowed to live in the Valley.

This saddened the kids, then Q decided he might as well take José back to the Mysterious Beyond. However, little did they know that there would be a suprise awaiting the 2 Sharpteeth in the MB.

Q and José were talking about how they could visit each other on a cycle, when suddenly, a large, white, Feather-Headed Sharptooth jumped out from her hiding place.  
" **Well, well, well. Why hello there and soon goodbye... you. You look well, for being dead. Now, I will make sure that this time, you really are dead.** "

José knew that voice all to well, " **No... No! It can't be.** " he managed to say, " **Oh, yes it can.** "

" **Who is this?** " Q asked. José only had one word to say, " **Tina...** "

With that, Tina and them began fighting.

Tina's main intention was to kill José to weaken Q (Emotionally), then to kill him after.

The battle continued, Q jumped up and sank his teeth into Tina's back, she howled in pain and then she threw him off into a stone wall.

José had gotten his eyes set on a potential weakspot, and he bit her in the leg. She tried to shake him off, but he had a better grip and then Q did. Then, Q rammed into her, knocking her over, and she hit her head on some rocks.

Tina got a few good hits on Q and José, but they didn't lose much of their fighting spirits. So she now had whacked Q into a wall and kept her tail on his throat. She said, " **This will be the end of-** " _SMACK!_ José had hit her right in the thigh, and from that point on, the battle became bloodier and bloodier.

Q and José were starting to weaken Tina. Then she kicked a wall, moved out of the way, causing Q and José hit their heads on the wall, and Tina grabbed a fallen stone tooth, and she threw it in the direction of a dazed Q, but José pushed him out of the way.

After a few seconds, Q regained his vision and went to tell José a way to kill Tina, but his brother had a cold, dead stare at the wall.

That's when Q saw it, the stone tooth had penetrated his brother's chest, and it was sticking out of both his back and chest.

Q howled, " **NO! No! José, I can help you. I-** "

" **Don't bother. There's nothing you can do about me... Q... you know I always cared about you. You know how much I needed you, as much as you needed me to be there by your side. You should've always known that I would give up my life... Ooooohhhhh! ...to save your's. I promised you as an egg that if you were ever in danger, that I would be there to protect you, always. Even if I die, as long as you remember what I've done for you... you and me will never ever be apart.** "

Then, José's legs gave out. Q still was holding José. José then said, " **Please... take it out.** " Q didn't want to, but he did what his brother asked, and he removed the drone tooth. José moaned even more and said, " **Just remeber me Q... and we'll never be far apart from each other.** ( _Groans_ ) **Just... remember...** "

With those words, José started to lose consciousness. After just a few seconds, he stopped. Now José was gone. Tina was still there, watching everything that had just happened.

Then she thought, " **Wait a minute... They were brothers? Oh, no! I didn't know that. Maybe I went to far.** "

Tina watched as Q put José's body gently down as tears streaked down his face.  
" **Q, Its... Its... all part of the Great Circle of Life. We all must learn to accept what it can bring.** "

Q's blood began to boil, anger and rage were beginning to fill his heart, he looked down at his brother's body, and he remembered what José had taught him in the past few days. Tina began to say, " **Q, I... I didn't know that he wa-** " " **Shut up.** " Q growled.

" **I really truely am-** " " **SHUT UP!** " Q growled again. Tina opened her mouth to say something, but she started to see Q's anger and fury getting worse, she tried to back away, but she bumped into the wall behind her. She was trapped.

Then, Q had gotten so furious, that his red eyes began to glow, and Tina recognized what was about to happen, Q was going to kill her like she did his brother. " **I will tear off your skin, and I will rip you APART UNTIL YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A PILE OF BONES!** " Q yelled. He was feeling absolutely nothing but pure fury, rage, and hatred toward Tina.

He finally charged at her, and he jumped up onto her back, he was going for her neck, but instead, he went for her arm. He had sunk his teeth in so hard, that blood was squirting out, and he wriggled around until he tore her hand off clean.

She was screaming in so much pain that Q's anger started to die down. That's when he saw the stub of Tina's arm, still in his mouth, and he dropped it. And at that moment, he suddenly got a thought, "Blood... tasted... good? SHARPTOOTH BLOOD TASTED GOOD?!" He realized what he had just done. Meanwhile, Tina was lying down on her side, " **Go ahead. Go ahead and kill me, Q. I deserve it. I didn't know that José was your brother. I'm sorry. Just kill me.** " she said.

Q thought about this and he heard José's voice tell him, "Don't do it. You know that I was only trying to protect you from a life like this, killing other creatures to survive. Don't go and ruin it now because of sadness and anger. Just leave her be, and leave my body where it lay, Q."

He really wanted to get Tina, but he stopped himself. He went over to José's body and he began to carry it.

" **Where are you going? Why haven't you killed me yet? You did say you were going to kill me. So do it, Q. Finish it.** "

Q leaned over to her and he said, " **I have just seen one death today, and I do not wish to see another one. Get up and get of my sight. I hope that we won't meet again, Tina.** "

Tina saw that Q was serious, so she got up and she walked away from the cave.  
Q went to where he went when he was talking to Katie earlier. He dug a hole and gently placed his brother's cold body into the grave and said, "I will never forget you big bro."

 **So guys there is Chapter 7 for you. Hope you all enjoyed it. It did take me a good 2 hours to make this chapter the way it is and It was worth it. Please remember to Read & Review this chapter, as well as all the other chapters.**

 **In Chapter 8: The gang discovers what happened to José and Q completely shuts down, he won't talk, he won't eat, he seems to care only about his last family member and that he is now the only living member of his family.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Return

**Chapter 8: The Return**

After Q buried his brother's body, he went back to the valley, and he didn't know it yet, but yet another dinosaur took interest in him, and was watching Q with her yellow eyes.

The gang didn't know what happened, so when Q came back, Ducky asked what he had feared, "Where is José?"

Q could only muster enough to say one word, "Dead." tears quickly filled his eyes and he went back to the Secret Caverns.

The others couldn't believe what they had just heard, "Oh, no! But... How José die?" Petrie questioned, but only Q could answer that.

They went to the Secret Caverns. When they got there, Q was looking at a tooth in his claw.

"What that, Q?" Petrie asked, but Q just looked at them with a glare that was telling them to get out, now.

They did, except for Cera who said, "Come on Q! We... Uuuhhhhh..." Q stared at her as if he was going to attack her if she didn't get out, and his eyes started to glow again, and Cera bolted for the exit.

The tooth in Q's claw, was José's tooth. He found it shortly after Tina left the cave.

The gang tried to bring him all of his favorite things, sweet bubbles, a hive of Stinging Buzzers, they even brought him some fish they found in the fastwater, but Q just did nothing.

His depression would last for a long time.

 _4 weeks later:_

Q decided to go back to his brother's grave, only something was wrong... the grave had been dug up, and José's body was gone!

He started thinking, "Who could have done this? Why was José's body gone?"

Now, all Q had left was his brother's tooth, and nothing else.  
Q didn't have a lot of time to suspect anything, before he heard Ruby calling him, "Q! Where are you? It's time to rest!"

Q didn't respond verbally, he simply began to fly to his sleeping place.  
While he did this, a voice in the distance said, " **Yeah that's right. Fly away and come back, little one.** " but Q didn't hear it.

He went to sleep, but that night sleep stories about José came to haunt him.

 _"_ _ **Come on bro. I really want to show you this place. I know your going to love it.**_ _" José said._

 _"_ _ **Alright. But you'd better try and keep up with me if you want to get there first.**_ _" Q responded._

 _"_ _ **You'll never get ther first, you don't even know where we are going.**_ _" José commented back. Q realized his brother was right, "_ _ **Good point.**_ _" Q answered._

 _"_ _ **Alright, here we-**_ _" was all José managed to say before his throat was slit._

 _Q looked as his brother fell off the cliff, and he heard a voice behind him, "_ _ **Why hello there, Q. We meet again.**_ _"_

 _It was Tina, who was still missing an arm._

 _"_ _ **Tina I thought I told you to stay away.**_ _" Q snarled._

 _"_ _ **You told me to stay away from you, not José.**_ _ **Now, I can finally finish you off, too.**_ _"_

 _At that moment, Q heard a faint thud behind him, it made him realize how high the cliff was. He turned around at the noise, and then Tina pushed HIM off and said, "_ _ **Now your whole family is dead. So long!**_ _"_

 _He suddenly woke up and yelled at Chomper & Ruby. They woke up, but there was something wrong with them, they both had José's face. Then, other five appeared, and they all had José's face, too. He got up and ran away until he saw every single adult waiting for him outside. _

_He was going to tell them what happened, but all the adults had José's face, too. He woke up for real._

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH! ( _Panting_ ) Oh José, how I wish I could bring you back.

He went into the Mysterious Beyond where the grave was, and José's body was still gone.

But then, Q noticed Fast Biter tracks leading away from the grave and he followed them. "Maybe I'll can find José's body and put it back."

He was following the tracks, up until he fell into a hole.

"WHOOOAAAA! Oh! Not again! OW! OOF! Oh, that was a bad fall." Q groaned.

" **Well... I can make it much worse, Q.** " Q didn't like that voice.

Tina was back... for REAL.

" **Tina... why have you come back? Do I really need to kill you after I told you to stay away? Well at least you're all alone.** "

" **Think again, little biter. She's not alone.** " a hatefully familar voice said.

" **Redclaw...?** " Q said, his mouth agape.

" **Yes. It's me.** " Redclaw said, apparently, he was back from the dead.

" **Get him, dad.** " Tina said  
Q knew he had to fight, as he didn't know how to get out of the cave he was in.

Halfway through the fight however, Q heard a noise that sounded like amen being torn off. Suddenly, Tina's other arm flew, and hit Q. " **AAAAAAHHHH!** " Tina screamed in agony. Q was shocked by this, "Wait. WHAT?! If I didn't tear off her other arm, then who did?" Q questioned.

"I did." a third voice said.

Q looked up to see a fully grown, orange Fast Biter jump out from behind Tina's body.

The Fast Biter said, "Let's get rid of these 2, once and for all. Remeber, use your abilites to your advantage, and I'll do the same."

Q didn't think of who this Fast Biter could be, so he and the Fast Biter went after Redclaw.  
" **Ugh! You just couldn't stay dead could you, boy?** " Redclaw hissed.  
There weren't many places in this cave that he, this Fast Biter, or Redclaw could go.

After many attacks, Q decided enough was enough. He thought of the most ferocious Sharptooth he could think of and he became it.

He charged at Redclaw, who was busy handling the Fast Biter, and knocked him over and stayed on top on top of him and said, " **This time, you will never harm me or anyone again, Redclaw. Say goodbye!.** "

Redclaw said nothing, and Q cut his throat. But THIS time, he made sure Redclaw would never live again.

So, with those two taken care of, he went to the Fast Biter and said, "José? Is that you?"

The Fast Biter said, "Yes. It is me, little bro."

Q squealed with delight, yet he wondered, How could José seem dead, the come back to life?

He didn't ask THAT question, but he did ask this, "José, since when have you been able to speak Flattooth?"

"Since I first met those Flattooth friends of yours." Q didn't need to ask any more questions, minus one, "How do you expect us to get back to the Great Valley from here?"

His brother only said this, "Visualize where you want to be, then you close your eyes. Like this..." He stood there a few seconds, closed his eyes and disappeared. Q thought, "OK. If I have to do that, why not?" So he imagined being next to José, then he closed his eyes.

When he opened them, José was waiting for him to appear.  
"See? Easy, isn't it?" José said to him.  
He had only wished the adults would at least let José in, as he learned to eat what Q eats, fish, greenfood, and bugs.  
His brother understood the problem Q was faced with, but then he suggested to José, "Maybe you can transform into a leafeater and pretend to be a young Flattooth looking for a safe place to live." "Sorry Q." José replied.

"Well, why not? Is there a problem with that idea?" Q asked in suprise. "Because, no matter what dinosaur I turn into, I'll still have sharp teeth. Look."

So José turned into a Threehorn and opened his mouth, "See?" He still indeed, had sharp teeth.

Q asked, "Will I still have sharp teeth?" José said, " Sometimes you will, but mostly not."

Q was not expecting that answer. "What do you mean sometimes?" Q asked, very curious.

"You were the odd one of the family. It all depends on a few things, though." his brother replied.  
"I can't tell you every one..." He pointed to Q's colored snout, indicating to him that he was part Rainbow Face, meaning there are some things Q knows, that no one should know. "...But, I can tell you it mostly depends on your emotions. If you are feeling very angry, you will keep your sharp teeth. Or if you are feeling calm... you will not have sharp teeth."

Q wondered if he'd have flat teeth as a Sharptooth if he was calm. He had to ask, "Do my teeth depend on the creature I turn into?" "Oh yes it does. What? Were you thinking you might have had flat teeth as a Sharptooth?! Really, now. That's silly!" José chuckled.

Afterward, they went to find the Gang. Nobody was able to see him because José disguised as a look-alike of Topsy, who ran directly into José

"Hey! Watch where you're-" Topsy stopped, he looked at José in shock. Then, Topsy began to stutter.  
The gang saw them, Cera was the most confused, "Why does that Threehorn look just like my dad?"  
Q wanted to answer her, but he couldn't tell his friends about what happened... _yet_.

Topsy quickly ran to Grandma & Grandpa Longneck to form a meeting about this mysterious Threehorn. When they did, José tried not to let them see his teeth, while everyone was talking about him.

After a while, Topsy caught a glimpse of José's teeth and said, "Everyone, stop for a moment. I want to know why this guy has been so quiet. Open up and let us see." José had to obey, as he had heard all about Topsy and what he's done in the past many times from mom and dad.

As soon as José opened his mouth, everyone gasped, even Topsy, who said, "What?! I've never heard of a Threehorn with sharp teeth. Who are you, and where do you come from?

José decide to tell them that he came from a family, but he wasn't going to tell them where he really came from.  
After José said he was actually a friendly Sharptooth, Topsy told him to prove it, so he did. He had returned to his original form and everyone was shocked, they had never seen or even heard of a Sharptooth, or any creature for that matter, to be able to do what José had just done.

He said, "I can speak Flattooth, and I'm friendly like Q." murmurs began to arise in the crowd.

"And how do you know of Q?" Topsy chimed in. Q came over and said, "Because he is my brother."

Topsy's jaw dropped, "Are you saying that this Fast Biter is your brother?"

Q needed to say one word only, "Yes."

 **There you go! I decided to bring back José so the gang, and the residents can come to get to know José. Please remember, Read and Review, and leav any supporting feedback you may have about this story so far.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Time of Great Giving

**Chapter 9: The Time of Great Giving**

It had been 5 weeks since the meeting about José was held. All of the valley residents, especially Mr. Threehorn, quickly realized that if any other sharpteeth got into the valley, Q and José could make very good fighters to help them fend off any sharpteeth who attacked the valley.

There were a few rules both Q and José had to follow to stay in the Great Valley, however. First, they both had to become leafeaters whenever any farwalkers came to the Great Valley. Secondly, if either of them had an urge to eat meat, they either could eat fish from the fastwater, or if they wanted to (Neither of them did), they could go into the Mysterious Beyond and catch a bite to eat.

Then the time came, to prepare for the Time of Great Giving (Thanksgiving), collect treestars and sweet bubbles for the big feast.  
The gang took into this, José was a little reluctant to do so at first, but then he thought, "Can't hurt." So he began to help, until he noticed some adults who were clearing the area where the Time of Great Giving feast was to occur, and he knew he could help them.

"Hey! Mr. Threehorn, Mr. Thicknose! Would you like me to help you move that log?" José asked.

"With those little arms? They'll never do a better job than my horns." he said.

"Now, Topsy..." said a approaching pink Threehorn.

"...can you at least give a chance to the- Huh? ( _Gasps_ ) SHARPTOOTH!" Tria yelled.  
"Tria, stop! This Sharptooth here is a friend." Mr. Threehorn assured her that José was very friendly.  
"Yes. I was just wanting to help them move this log." José told Tria. Tria apologized to José for being afraid, "It's alright." he said.

Thicknose said, "Come on Mr. Threehorn. Give the boy a chance. José! Come over here. On the count of three, we will all push the log together. One... Two... Three!" They pushed with all their combined strength. Mr. Threehorn and Mr. Thicknose stopped after about 30 feet. José, however, was still moving the log around... all by himself!

Mr. Threehorn then realized that José was a lot stronger than he first thought, "Um... Uh... I... I'm uh... sorry, for underestimating you, son." he said. "It's OK, you're not the first to say that." José replied. Mr. Threehorn was wondering what he meant by that, but he didn't ask.

 _Q's POV:_

So, I'm looking for Littlefoot to ask him if he wants to help me find some tasty treestars for the feast, and I came across this Longneck who looked familar from somwhere, but I didn't quite know where. So I ask him if he has seen a young Longneck with an elderly Longneck, and he turns and stares at me with his red eyes. He didn't seem to care that I was a Sharptooth.

He says to me, "Well... well... well. We finally met at long last." I had no idea why he was referring to me as if I'm a hero, or something.  
I didn't know how to respond to what this guy was saying. Then, I heard Littlefoot, and Grandpa Longneck calling my name. I was eager to get away from this guy, he gives me the creeps.

When I meet up with Littlefoot, he said the feast was to begin, so I went with him as I was getting hungry. When me and him were going there, we came across that Longneck again. Let me tell you, the MOMENT Littlefoot saw him, his eyes had widened in what looked like horror, and shock. I had to ask who this Longneck was, and Littlefoot only said, "Longpata." The second he said that, my suspicions on who this Longneck was, were confirmed. I had heard many stories about Longpata as a hatchling, from mom and dad. They had said that there were many theories about how he was a Longneck yet, he still had a complete Sharptooth personality.

Me and Littlefoot heard, him say, "Oh. How nice. Now I can have The One dead, and my arch-enemy's grandson dead as well." I understood that Grandpa Longneck was Longpata's enemy, but I knew that, if Littlefoot hadn't figured it out yet, that I was The One. After Longpata said that, me and Littlefoot were sprinting away in no time. I knew that no matter what I could do, I could never stop Longpata no matter how much I wanted to.

Littlefoot looked behind a few times to see if Longpata was chasing us, but it didn't seem like he was. After me and him caught our breath, Littlefoot asked me, "Q, who was Longpata talking about when he said 'The One'?" I was torn over whether I should tell him, I know stories about me were spread and talked about by all sorts of creatures, but If I tell him, will he be afraid of me? Will he feel safe with me?. I thought for a little, then I decided, I might as well tell him who The One really is. So, after I did, Littlefoot had kind of a blank face, he didn't look scared, but he didn't look very happy either.

He said, "Y... You... You're the... You are The One?" I told him that I was, and I was waiting for him to be scared, as the stories about me consisted of more violence and death then as much as there is in my current life. But Littlefoot said, "O... O... OK, then. Hey, let's get back to the feast, before the others begin to worry about us. I'm very hungry." I agreed, because the last thing I ate was a bunch of Stinging Buzzers for breakfast and I didn't want to give the others something to worry about. When we arrived, everyone seemed to be having a good time. I was looking for someone to eat with, when I spotted José, Ducky, Chomper, and Spike who invited me to sit with them, so I did.

I asked Spike how it has been, being able to finally talk, he said, "Well, I will say that it is much better when your friends can understand what you are saying, instead of guessing what you said." I agreed with Spike in my head. When I was very little and still with mom and dad, I was very shy toward the fellow Sharpteeth in the Mysterious Beyond, I never really talked to them. After we were done with the feast, me and the other decided to play a game of Toss-the-Seed, while Littlefoot and Cera went to sleep from so much food.

After Littlefoot and Cera woke up, we all played a game of Hide-and-Seek. I was the seeker first, they made it against the rules for me, Chomper, or José to use our sniffers to find the others when we were seeking, so none of us did.

 _Somewhere in the Mysterious Beyond:_

" **How has he been doing?** " A voice asked. Another voice answered, " **He is doing very well. In fact, he has even made friends with... Flatteeth?** " The first voice replied in surprise, " **Flatteeth? Of all the creatures to befriend... why did Q have to pick the dumbest creatures ever!** " The second voice calmly said, " **Don't you worry about it. When we get into the valley, we will make him watch us kill them, one by one.** " " **You are forgetting one thing. Three of his friends aren't Flatteeth.** " The first voice said, " **Really? Then what are they?** " " **Two of them are also Sharpteeth, like him and us, and the other one is a... Bothtooth. More specifically, a female Fast Runner.** "  
" **Find them, kill the Flatteeth, and recruit all four of them. Remember to bring them back here, alive!** "

 **There's the end of the 9th Chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please remember to Read the story, Review the story, and maybe just share it with some friends. I'd like to have a lot of people read and enjoy my stories, and if more people read the story, I can have more options about how the story can play out. I would appreciate it if you guys and girls could leave some suggestions or requests on what you would like to see in a future part of the story. I really hope you guys are liking the story so far, and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Mystery

**Chapter 10: The Mystery**

 _The next day:_  
The Bright Circle was beginning to rise as Q was opening one eye, then he said, ( _Groans_ ) "Morning already? ( _Yawns_ ) Oh well. At least I didn't have any sleep stories that might have been anything related to me." He got up to find the others, who were talking about something he couldn't make out.

Q greeted all of them, "Hello my bros, my bros hello." "Hi, Q!" They all responded back. Then, he asked them, "So. What do you guys think we should do today?". Cera said, "I think we should play a game of Toss-the-Seed." "I think we should play Hide-and-Seek. We should, we should." Ducky commented. "Hey. I know, we can play a game of Hide-from-the-Sharpteeth." José chimed in.

"How you play 'Hide-from-Sharpteeth'? It sound complicated." Petrie replied. "Oh, no it's not that difficult. Although, It is normally called 'Hide-from-the-Sharptooth', but since there is obviously more than one Sharptooth here, Sharptooth then becomes Sharpteeth. The rules are the same as if we were playing Hide-and-Seek, for the hiders, but for us Sharpteeth, we are not allowed to use our sniffers to find the hiders." Chomper answered. They others agreed, and the 3 Sharpteeth began their countdowns. (BTW, For the sake of the story, I am not going to add the game in this chapter)

 _Later in the day:_

The group noticed that there were mysterious footmarks leading from the watering hole that looked to have come from a creature that didn't belong in the Great Valley. So, Littlefoot said, "I have a feeling that whatever made these footmarks, does not belong here. We should follow them to see what could have made footmarks that look as odd as this." Ruby commented, "Well, if we want to find out what something could have made these footmarks, we might as well see what that something is." Everybody agreed and they went on.

 _Chomper's POV:_

Shortly after we started to follw the footmarks, me, Q, and José all suddenly picked up a smell that was not very pleasant. In fact, it was so bad, José and me could not stand the smell and then we had to cover our sniffers just to block the smell. For some strange reason that I still do not understand, is how Q was able to tolerate the odor. Either way, us Sharpteeth could smell it. I think it smelled like when we were all going towards the Meadow of Jumping Waters, and we were going by the stinky pools. That is how bad it was.

 _Third Person POV:_

The gang was still following the tracks, until they got to where the valley became the Mysterious Beyond, and when the tracks split into 2 different directions. "OK. I say we split up into 2 groups. Me, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike will follow these tracks, while Q, José, Ruby, and Chomper will follow these tracks. Agreed?" Littlefoot said, everyone nodded their heads in agreement. And with that, they split up, the "Leafeater group" followed the tracks that went to the right, while the "Sharptooth/Bothtooth group" began to follow the tracks that went to the left.

After a lot of walking, Chomper complained, "Ow. I'm hungry. And my feet hurt, too. Can we please stop and just go home? ( _Begins to sing "Adventuring"_ )  
Chomper: Can we stop adventuring, adventuring, adventuring? Can we stop adventuring, and just go home right now?

Q: Chomper, please. You must not quit, while we still have to commit, to what we'll do, and then we're through.

All to Chomper: So when we go adventuring, adventuring, there's just one thing. You know we're all gonna want you to do.

Chomper: You wanna have me go there, with you.

All to Chomper: We want you to go adventuring, too. ( _Song ends_ )

"OK, fine. I'll keep going." Chomper replied. After what had felt like hours following these footmarks, the 2 groups ran into each other. "Well that was dumb. We could have followed either set of tracks when they split and we could have gotten to the same place no matter which set we followed." Cera commented. "Well, at least we didn't get permenantly seperated from each other. Am I right?" Spike said, of course, everybody knew that Spike was right about that.

After the intermission, they kept following the footmarks, until they saw the footmarks lead them right into a dense and foggy forest. The others were getting pretty creeped out. Petrie was the most terrified (obviously) and when there was a loud noise, he practically jumped out of his skin. It turned out that the loud noise was just Q practicing his roar. Everyone was terrified, because Q's roar sounded just like a fully grown Sharptooth. Petrie was SO scared, he wrapped his wings, very tightly, around Littlefoot's neck. ( _Gagging_ ) "Petrie... let go... of... my neck!" Littlefoot struggled to say. Q walked over and grabbed Petrie and pulled him off.

He apologized to everybody, "Sorry, guys. I was just practicing my roar." Q said. "The next time you do that, give us a little warning, first." Cera replied. Q then told Petrie, "Petrie, if you're really THAT scared, would you feel safer if you rode on my back? Would you panic a little less?" Petrie just nodded his head, he hid behind some of the spikes on Q's back. They kept following the tracks, until they led the group to the entrance of a large cave. They wondered, what kind of creature has footmarks like this? The answers to their questions would soon be revealed.

 **Voilà! There is going to be the end of Chapter 10 for you all. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope to do more chapters, and I am open to any requests on the story and how it can continue. I am beginning to have trouble thinking of possible plots that can happen in the future chapters, so I would appreciate it if you could give me some suggestions. Until next time, this has been fun so far, and I will talk to you all later.**

 **In the next chapter: We find out who is watching what is happening with Q. And the Sharpteeth friends learn what true teamwork really is.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Caves

**Chapter 11: The Caves**

All of the dinos were reluctant to go into the cave. Petrie said, ( _Stuttering_ ) "M... M... M... Me want to stay outside. Me no feel s... s... safe in d... d... d... dark cave." he hopped down from Q's back. Q just grabbed Petrie and put him right back where he was. Petrie was about to fly, when Q grabbed him and Q looked Petrie right in his eyes, while HIS eyes began to glow. Then Petrie just said, "OK! OK! Me go!" Q was satisfied with that answer.

Even though Q stopped staring at Petrie, his eyes were still glowing red. Everybody was starting to become scared. He noticed this, and he told the others, "It's okay. When my eyes are glowing, that means I can see in the dark, or..." "Or?" Everyone asked in unison. Q continued, "...or it means I'm getting angry and I could snap." "Huh? What do you mean you could snap?" Spike asked. Q replied, "You remember what I did to Hyp. Or do I need to show you a demonstration of what happened?" Everyone just nodded their heads in agreement.

Cera quietly asked Chomper, "Chomper, what is wrong with Q. He normally doesn't act like this. Does he?" Chomper told her that no, he didn't know why Q was acting like he was. Demonstrating what he did to Hyp, he gave him that scar, seemed just out of character for Q. Q lead the way, as he was the only one there who could see in the dark. They followed Q, who was following the footprints, until he gestured for them to stop. He quickly realized that none of them could see what he was doing, so he said, "Stop!"

They all obeyed him. Q, Chomper and José all picked up a scent that only Q recognized, other Sharptooth hybrids. He tried to find a way out, they were all hoping to find a possible way out of the caves as soon as possible, up until the point where they all fell into a hole. "WHOOOOOAAAAAA! OOF! OW! OOH! OUCH!" _SMACK!_ They all hit the bottom of the hole, everyone landed on top of Q's back. "Umm... guys. Could somebody tell me where we are. And can somebody find light somewhere?" Q said. "Yeah. Sure thing, Q. Anything else you think we should do?" Littlefoot asked.

Q responded, "I would appreciate it if you all could get off of my back, thank you very much!" They now realized they were in a pile on top of one another. As they were getting off each other, Q saw a light in a nearby opening, and he wondered, "Hmm. I'll admit, even with all my knowledge, I don't know what that is. Well, I'll never know unless I go look for it." So, he went in the direction of the light. Soon, he found the source of the light, a short and thin black stick that had the light shining on one end. It was actually, a flashlight.

"Huh. Odd. Normally, I know what everything is, except for this... thing." Q thought. He wondered, "Hey. What is this on the side?" he flicked the switch of the flashlight and it turned off. "OK, then. Since when can light get turned off and on? I have never seen a contraption like this before. Maybe I should show it to the- Hmm?"

He saw another source of light, it was dimmer, but he could still see where it was coming from. When he found the source of the second light, he saw another flashlight, only, this one was attached to a... Desert Eagle. "Now, hold on a second... What is this weird looking thing?" He picked the weapon up and suddenly, 2 thoughts came to him as if they were just sent to him from somewhere else. "Flashlights, guns." He overviewed the thoughts that had just come to him.

Those 2 thoughts revealed to him what was in his claws, and what they were used for. "Alright then, this 'Flashlight' will sure come in handy for places like this cave. And this 'gun' can be useful if I..." He didn't want say what guns could do to a living creature. He decided not to show the gun, or to use it, unless he had no other choice. He knew that he would have to use the flashlight to guide his friends through the caves. Then, he remembered, "Oh, yeah! I have got to go back to the others. I hope I can get back to them before they all get lost."

When he found them, he was thinking of a an easy way to describe the flashlight to them. He tried it out, " Hey, guys! Hello? Can any of you hear me?" Q said. There was no response. His sniffer had led him to them. He thought that they were right in front of him, so he turned on the flashlight, and he accidently shone the light into their eyes. "WHOA... WHOA! AAAHH! I can't see! What is that blinding light?!" Cera called out. Q realized the flashlight was hurting everyone's eyes. So, he turned it off and he apoligized to them. He decided to say that he didn't know what the flashlight was. Whether or not he knew what a flashlight was, he knew the others SHOULD be grateful that it was a way to guide them through the caves.

Everybody just agreed with Q, mostly because they had a mobile light source, other than Q's eyes. They kept following the footmarks until they heard a few roars that echoed through the caves. "Q, I told you to give us a little warning before-" was all Cera was able to say before they heard footsteps, heavy footsteps. "Stay low, and be very quiet. That goes especially for you two." He looked at Cera & Petrie. "If we are caught, I'm gonna blame you two." Q whispered to them. Cera was about to yell at him, when Littlefoot told her to stay quiet, so she did.

The group followed the footmarks until they came to an opening, where there was dim light below them. " **He seems very smart, for a Sharptooth hybrid. By the way, have you checked the places where we left him those 2... uh... gifts?** " Said a dark green Fast Biter. Then, a voice answered the Fast Biter, " **Not yet. But I'll send two of our strongest Sharpteeth in case he is found, and he decides to put up a fight.** "The dinosaur that answered the Fast Biter emerged from one of a couple of tunnels. It was a Dark Blue Fast Biter. The Dino signaled 2 Feather-Head Sharpteeth to come to him. The Fast Biter said, " **Juantao! Chris! Go check to see if The One has taken the gifts. If he has, search every cave until you either find him, or you find nothing unusual. Got It?** " said the Dark Blue Fastbiter to the 2 Feather-Head Sharpteeth. " **Yes.** " They both replied.

Everybody instantly realized who the 2 Fast Biters really were... Screech and Thud. They all knew that sooner or later, they would get caught. So, José proposed that they all can either find a way out of the caves before they're caught. Or, if they get caught, they can always fight to escape. All the others, minus the Sharpteeth friends, wanted to find a way out.

 _A few hours later:_

They had climbed, crawled, and ran through many different tunnels to get where they were trying to go. Unfortunately, Spike tried to eat a vine, and when he did, a few rocks fell and there they were, Juantao and Chris waiting for them. " **There they are. Juantao, get the Flatteeth and bring them to the Councilor. Once they are there, he will then decide what to do with them.** " Q recognized Juantao and Chris from many hateful battles with them. Q always won, and he always warned them to stay away or he'd kill them. But, they didn't think that he could, or that even if Q could hurt them, he wouldn't.

 **There you have it, the Gang find themselves in a pickle. Q knows these Sharpteeth from his past, and Q already had a feeling that the "Councilor" may not let them live. Please remember to Read & Review, and leave any questions or comments down in the reviews. And I will see you all next time.**

 **In Chapter 12: The leafeater friends are taken to the Councilor they will decide what would be the proper way to handle the Flatteeth. Q is thinking of a way to free his friends, and his main goal, if he rescues the Flatteeth, is to get to Screech & Thud, and to take them out for good. **_**Adiós**_ **!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Battle

**Chapter 12: The Battle**

Juantao and Chris came over and they grabbed the 5 leafeaters. Then, 2 more Sharpteeth, a Horned Sharptooth and a Feathered Sharptooth, came over to Ruby, Chomper, José, and Q and told them, " **Follow us.** " They all decided that they might as well listen to them, or they might pay the consequences. The Horned Sharptooth was whispering to the Feathered Sharptooth, and whether Q liked it or not, he could hear every word.

" **I hope that the Councilor will choose to kill them, behead them, and keep their heads as trophies. I just hope he chooses to kill them either way.** " The Horned Sharptooth whispered. " **No. I think those Flatteeth have got to be good for something. Right?** " The Feathered Sharptooth replied. " **Ugh! You and those Flatteeth, It always seems you either want them to live long, and for them to suffer at the same time, or you just kill them right at the moment. What is your deal, Avery?** "

Q realized that the Feathered Sharptooth's name must have been Avery. He really wanted to know what the Horned Sharptooth's name was. The 2 kept talking and Q looked over to Ruby, who heard enough of the conversation to be thinking what Q was thinking. "What do you think they will do to Littlefoot and the others?" Ruby asked quietly. Q said, "I don't know... But I am beginning to feel intense anger and hatred towards these Sharpteeth." he gave Ruby a look that confirmed that he was getting angry and he was fighting himself not to attack... _yet_.

When they were done walking, they came to a more open part of the cave network and they saw a LARGE Sharptooth waiting for both groups. He said, " **Ah! The One! We meet at last. I knew I would live to see the day.** "( _Mutters this under his breath_ ) " **The day that I would be able to see my son. Alive and well.** " Q heard what he muttered, and he could not believe what he was hearing, this Sharptooth was saying that he was his father. "Am I really supposed to think that THIS Sharptooth is actually my dad?! I won't believe it unless I see his hunting scar. I remember seeing it as a hatchling. It was on the left side of his face, and it was going down to his neck." Q thought.

" **I know what you're thinking Q. I should be dead, and if you don't believe that I am your true father, take a look at this.** " The Sharptooth turned, and he pointed at a scar that matched what Q knew his father had. It really WAS him. But Q wondered, how could he be alive? He didn't realize that his dad knew the Flattooth language, but he asked him, " **I was told by José that you, and mom were crushed under a big pile of rocks.** " his dad replied, in the leafeater language, "No. Only my tail got caught and it started bleeding." He turned to José and continued, "That is why you saw blood from under the rocks, José. It was your mother who was crushed."

Q didn't want to say anything more. That's when Juantao and Chris came in with a struggling Cera, " **This one here is quite a bit of trouble, Councilor. I say we kill her and these other Flatteeth!** " Juantao said, whilst trying to hold on to Cera. "Let us go! What do you want with us?!" Cera yelled. Q's dad said to her, "If we let any of you Flatteeth go, you'll just go back to the Great Valley, and you will tell the adults about us, and that they need to come and 'rescue' my son, and HIS friends." Not only was Cera shocked to find an unknown Sharptooth who spoke leafeater, she was also shocked to find a Sharptooth who knew about Q, and almost every kid there. Q started to feel angrier and angrier towards these other Sharpteeth.

Q knew that he had to wait for the perfect moment to attack. He already had a plan that he knew could not fail, he would seperate Juantao and Chris from everybody. Then, he would seperate Juantao & Chris from each other, and get one of them alone with him, he would attack one, get the other one's attention to where Q was, he'd quickly attack the other one and secretly sneak through the caves and find a way to safely rescue the others before the "Councilor" made a decision on what to do with them.

He first had to act like he had become attached to his father, "Dad? Are their any other Sharpteeth in these caves? If there are more of them, I'd like to meet them all." Q was incredible at acting, he called it, "Fake it 'till you Make it." His father believed him and said, " **Juantao! Give that Threehorn to Chris and please escort my son to the others, he'd like to meet as many of them as he can. Understood?** " Juantao just replied, " **Yes, Councilor.** " " **Good. Now get to it, my boy has a lot of real 'friends' that I know he will want to meet.** " So, Juantao and Q headed for other parts of the cave network.

When Q and Juantao got to a heavily isolated part of the cave network, Q hatched his plan, " **Hey. What is this?** " he began to walk to a dead-end cave and Juantao stopped, and he said, " **Huh? Hey, Q! Don't go in-** " was all he could say before he got to the cave's opening. He didn't see Q, he asked himself out loud, " **Hmm. Where is that boy?** " Q responded, " **I'm right here.** " _Snap_! He broke Juantao's neck and said, "One down, one to go."

He ran back and yelled to Chris, " **Chris! Chris! Juantao was just killed. I was following him, he went around a corner, and then I heard this noise that sounded like someone's neck being broken! I went around the corner, and... and... he's dead! Please follow me.** " Chris followed him, still carrying Cera, who had passed out, to the dead-end. Q did the same thing, " **Quick! He's over... AAAAAHHHHH! Help me!** " Chris zoomed around the corner to see only Juantao's body. " **What? Huh? Where did Q go?** "

Q said, " **I'm up here.** " and with those words, he jumped down, but instead of breaking Chris' neck too, he would cut his throat. _SLICE!_ Chris grabbed his neck and fell down. He began coughing up blood. Q went over to put Cera on his back. After a while, she finally woke up, "Huh? What happened?" she said. "Shh! Follow me, Cera. We've got to find the others, and fast. We must be quiet, or we'll get caught." Q whispered. Cera just nodded in agreement. She whispered to Q, "How did you get away?" he just said to her, "It is a long story that consists of... well... what us Sharpteeth are used to seeing." Cera had a confused look on her face. ( _Sighs_ ) "Us Sharpteeth are used to seeing blood. You get the idea?" Cera just agreed.

He and Cera had found an opening where they heard the Councilor saying, " **Hmm...** **Hmm... I say that we should put these here Flatteeth to do very- Wait a minute... Where is the Threehorn?** " he just then noticed that Cera was missing. " **John! Lindsey! Go and round up your search teams and find that mischievous little Threehorn. I know that she couldn't have gotten very far. When you find her, bring her to me and I will take care of her personally.** " Neither Q, nor Cera liked the sound of that.

He told her what his plan was. She didn't think that Q had fully thought out his plan. She said, "How do you expect us and our friends to combat all the Sharpteeth in these caves?" He responded, "Don't worry. I've brought along a few extra 'friends' to aid us in the fight." Cera then understood that Q had some backup to help them. Q spotted two of his other "friends", 2 Fast Runners, one pink and the other one blue, and Q gave them a signal to notify the others to get into their battle positions.

Then, some other dinosaurs winked at him to tell him that everyone was ready to fight as soon as he roars. He waited a few seconds before appearing to the 4 leafeaters, and the Councilor before he roared. As soon as he did, the rest of his friends appeared and then the fighting began. Even the Flatteeth had to kill some dinosaurs here and there, if they needed to save one of theirs. Q was fighting Thud, who didn't notice Screech charging towards him from the side. _BANG!_ Screech rammed Thud into the wall, which had some stone teeth hanging from the ceiling. Screech and Q noticed this, and they both looked at each other and nodded. Screech said to Thud, " **Goodbye, old friend!** " and with that, Screech and Q both kicked the wall, causing the stone teeth to fall and... _CRUSH!_ Thud had been impaled.

The battles raged on, Littlefoot threw a stone tooth, which had stabbed Avery in the leg. Cera had rammed into a wall, causing rocks to fall onto a Flying Sharptooth. After a while, Q noticed that every enemy was dead, except for one. All of Q's remaining allies formed a circle around the Councilor. Councilor already knew that he was going to be killed by his own son.

Q approached him and he said, "Chester! Joanna! Grab his arms and hold them. Will ya? **Screech, you grab his legs, too.** " The 2 Fast Runners and the 1 Fast Biter came over. The blue Fast Runner said, "Ruby, you don't want to see this." The 3 dinos soon had Councilor restrained. Q said, "Do you have anything you would like to say, before I kill you, DAD?" Councilor said, "I would like to say-" _SLICE!_ Q had cut near his throat so that Councilor would soon be choking on his own blood.

 **Wow! So it seems that Q found his father, but his father was nothing like he remembered seeing may times as a hatchling. His father was going to kill his remaining friends and he was going to take Ruby, him, Chomper and his brother as his own. And until next time, I will talk to you later.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Powers

**Chapter 13: The Powers**

After Councilor was dead, Q dismissed the other dinosaurs, except for the 2 Fast Runners. "Chester, Joanna. I presume you already know why I am calling you. Ruby! Come over here." Ruby was still looking, in shock, at all of the dead dinosaurs everywhere. When she came over to Q, she squealed with delight and said, "Mom! Dad! I can't tell you how much I have missed you. But, why would you help kill dinosaurs? Neither of you are Sharpteeth, nor do you have the personality of them. So why did you help Q?" she asked.

The Fast Runners looked at each other, then they looked at Q. He nodded at them, meaning they were allowed to tell her, "We helped Q because he... umm... he kept coming back to us and he told us what was happening in the Great Valley." Chester said. The others looked at both of them in confusion. Ruby asked them, "What do you mean he told you what was happening in the valley?" Joanna replied, "He told us how you were in the Great Valley, and we were always glad to hear him tell us that you were stil alive."

At that moment, in Ruby's mind, it clicked. Q went into the Mysterious Beyond to tell Ruby's parents how she was. "Q... How long were you telling my parents how I was doing?" Ruby questioned. Q answered, "Ever since I met them in the Mysterious Beyond while watching Littlefoot and all of you." Everybody else's jaw dropped. Q was waiting for one of them to keep asking him questions, when they all began to hear footsteps approaching. "OOOHHH! What that?!" Petrie asked in fear. They began to run. Then, Q turned around and called them back.

"Come on, guys! Can't you handle a-" Q stopped talking when he spotted a dark colored Longneck with red eyes, "Longpata... RUN!" he yelled. Even Q knew that he didn't dare try to stop Longpata. They were running from him and they seemed to be getting away. They seemed to be in the clear, until Longpata seemed to jump out from nowhere right in front of them. "HAHA! We meet again Littlefoot. And it seems that your little Sharptooth friend isn't here to protect you this time." Longpata didn't see Q because Q smelled Longpata at the last moment and he hid behind a tree. When Q heard what Longpata said, his eyes began to glow, and he thought, "Little?! I'll show you who's little!"

He knew that he might die trying to fight Longpata, but he knew that he couldn't just leave his friends with him, either. So, he teleported behind Longpata and said, "Hey Longpata! Down here! Come and get me!" Longpata twisted around to try and spot Q. He was standing on Longpata's tail. Longpata instantly howled in pain, not just because Q was digging his claws into Longpata's tail, it's was the fact that Q was extremely heavy (If you want to know exactly how heavy Q is, he is about 537 pounds. [No, he is not fat!]).

Longpata opened his jaws to try and eat Q. Q just said, "Don't eat me. Eat this!" Q disappeared. Then, Longpata had bitten his own tail, "YYYEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWW!" He screamed. Q was now on a high branch in a tall tree. He said to Longpata, "I'm up here! Try and get me, you klutz!" Longpata saw where Q was and he began to charge at the tree, trying to knock it down. But Longpata had no luck.

Q was now standing near the edge of a cliff, "I'm over here! Come get me, you slow poke!" When Longpata saw where Q was standing, he thought that Q just signed his death certificate, "Bad place to be!" He began his charge toward Q. He simply moved out of the way of the sprinting Longneck, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Longpata yelled as he fell off of the cliff. The cliff just so happened to have a 6,000 foot drop. ( _Thud!_ ) Longpata had hit the bottom of the cliff.

The other 7 were just gawking at Q and his teleportation ablility. "Q... how you do that?! Me never see anybody move like that!" Petrie said in amazement. Q then realized that he accidentily revealed one of his abilites. He had been told many times by his mother that if anybody discovered his powers, or saw him use them, he had to reveal ALL of his powers to the witnesses. "That was one of my abilities, Petrie. That however, is not my only ability. I have quite a few more. I have tried to keep them secret from anyone outside of my family. But, now that you know, I have no choice but to show you all of them."

First, Q had to show his shape-shifting ability, "Whoa!" was all everybody said (except for José). Then, Q showed them the rest of his powers (As of now, I haven't had any ideas on what Q's other powers should be. So, I'll only name his teleportation and shape-shifting abilities.) "So, Q... How long have you been able to do...you know, all of this?" Littlefoot asked. "To my knowledge, I've been able to do that since I was first taught to fly." Q replied.

As the others were trying to figure out something else to say, they all felt something shaking. "Oh... I think that I'm getting hungry. WHOA! No. I do not think I'm THAT hungry." Spike said. Then, everything began to shake violently. "EARTHSHAKE!" Cera yelled. Everyone was panicking and they all began to run in different directions. Q saw this from the air and he said to himself, "Oh no! I've got to help them." He made himself large enough to carry all of them, "Guys! Hop on and hold tight!" He said. They all climbed on his back and held on to some of Q's spikes. Q flew high enough so nothing could hit him or the others.

After the earthshake had finished, Q landed and they all hopped off his back, "Whew! Thanks Q." "Oh yes, yes, yes. Thank you Q." They all thanked him. "Well... I wouldn't just let you get hurt, now would I?" he said. They saw the Bright Circle was beginning to go down, "Oh man! We'll never get home before dark!" Cera said. "Yes we will, all of us." Q said. He meant that Ruby's parents were coming with them to the Great Valley. Cera responded, "And how do you propose we do that?" Q said, "Everybody hold on to one another, you too Chester and Joanna." They all obeyed and held on to one another.

Q imagined being in the Great Valley, right at the watering hole. He told the others that they had to close their eyes. After they did, he closed his eyes, and _POOF!_ They were all back at the watering hole. "Wow. Cool!" Chomper said. Ruby said to everybody, "I think we should let our parents know that were here. Of course, we were always here, since here is wherever we are." They all nodded their heads in agreement and said their goodbyes before they went to their sleeping places.

 _In the middle of the night:_

Q awoke to a faint voice that he heard nearby the Secret Caverns. He got up to see who would be out at this time of night. When he saw who it was, he realized that it was just Hyp, who sounded depressed. Q went over to Hyp and whispered," Hello, Hyp." "GAAAAHHHH!" Hyp ran for a short time, until he tripped over a tree root. "Who is it? I'm... not... scared... of you!" Hyp said, trying to act brave. Q revealed himself, "NO! Not you! Please don't hurt me!" Hyp said. Q just rolled his eyes and calmly said to Hyp, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you again."

Hyp just said, "OK. ( _Sighs_ )" Q wondered what was wrong with Hyp, "What's the matter? Is something bothering you?" Q asked. Hyp's eyes started to water, but he didn't cry. "Everything's wrong! Everything is bothering me!" Q understood that Hyp didn't like the way his life was, "I wish I could be someone different." Hyp said. Q then realized that he could help Hyp get his wish. "I can help you with that, Hyp. But you must be careful, there could be many dangers with what I am going to do."

Hyp looked dumbfounded, "What? What can you do? Nobody can really change who they are." Q responded, "I can change your life. Do you even want to see if I could be telling you the truth?" Hyp realized that maybe Q could change who he is. Hyp asked him, "Alright. But, how do you plan to do it?" Q just said, "Like this. You will feel very sleepy, and by morning, you'll be a new dinosaur. Who do you want to be? Choose carefully."

Hyp took some time to think about who he wanted to be. Then he got it, "I want to be a Fast Runner." he said. Q said, "Very well, then." Q put his claw on Hyp's shoulder, thought of a Fast Runner, thought about Hyp and _Voilà_! Hyp passed out, but he was now a Fast Runner. Q decided that he couldn't just leave Hyp laying near the watering hole, so, he carried the new Hyp and brought him back to his sleeping place.

 _ The morning after that:_

The gang was just eating breakfast when Hyp came running up to Q. Hyp said with joy, "Whoa, dude! Thanks! Thank you for giving me a new body. I owe you one." Hyp then sprinted away with his new speed. When everybody heard that, their eyes immediately locked on Q. "Did Hyp just say that you gave him a new body?" Chomper asked. Q had to tell them the truth, "Yes. I did. But, I only did it because he didn't like who he was." The others looked at each other in suprise and shock. They would all be in more shock once they see a certain Flyer with 2 others, heading towards the group.

"Why hello there, Petrie. It's very nice to see you again." said the leader of the Flyer group, "Pterano... I had hoped I wouldn't hear of you, not to mention see you again." Q growled. This Flyer was, in fact, Pterano.

 **There you have it, Q has special powers, and he also has high responsibility which comes with them. And Pterano, Rinkus and Sierra are making a return after Pterano's 5 year banishment. Please remember to Read & Review the story and just for the heck of it, share it with someone else.**

 **In the next chapter: Pterano has come back mainly for Q. He has heard many rumors from Rinkus and Sierra about Q and supposed facts that are all about Q's life. He has come to use Q for a reason. What reason? Keep reading, and you shall soon find out!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Purpose

**Chapter 14: The Purpose**

Pterano said, "Yes it is me. 5 cold times can really _fly_ by when you're a Flyer. Anyway, that's not why I'm here." "No, no. That is not even close to the reason why we're here. HAHAHAH- OOH!" Rinkus said, before Pterano hit him with his wing. Petrie asked Q, "How you know my uncle?" Q responded, "I have not only heard stories about him, I have had a few... encounters... with him. None of them were very pleasant." Littlefoot was going to say something when, "Petrie!", "Cera!", "Oh, Littlefoot!" they all heard.

"Well, we've got some places we need to be. Goodbye, Pterano. I hope you know to leave the valley... or else." Q snarled at the 3 Flyers. Sierra said to Pterano, "What are we waiting for?! Why didn't we just take that little Sharptooth away? We are going to need him Pterano." Pterano replied, "Don't worry, I have a plan to get that boy. And we will have him listening to us by tomorrow. You'll see."

 _Later that night:_

While everyone was sleeping, Q woke up and since he was hungry, he went out to get some food. "Hmm. I think I'll go to my secret pond. I hope there are plenty of Swimmers, I am REALLY hungry." He went to the secret pond near an exit of the Great Valley. As he was looking around for any possible catches, he noticed 2 silhouettes in the distance, "Huh? Those 2 dinos look like... Longnecks. Hmm... One of them seems to be fully grown. The other one looks like they are- Hold on a minute..." suddenly, 2 distinct scents entered his sniffer. He recognized both scents, "Wait... This smells like... like... Shorty! And Bron! They are heading this-a-way. I've got to-" Then Q realized, that neither Shorty, nor Bron knew Q.

But he went to greet them anyway, "Hello there!" Q said. "Who was that?" Shorty asked. "I don't know. But it sounds like it came from- AAAAAHHHHH! Sharptooth!" Bron yelled. Q didn't want anybody to wake up, "Bron! Shorty! Calm down! I'm friendly." They both stopped and stared at Q. The only Sharptooth that Shorty and Bron knew that lives in the valley, knows their names, and that can speak Flattooth was Chomper.

"Who are you?" Shorty asked. Q was expecting one of them to ask that question, "My name is Q. I am friends with Littlefoot, Chomper and the others. My brother, José, also lives here and again, he is friends with Littlefoot." Shorty and Bron were looking a little skeptical with Q's response. Then Littlefoot, who happened to see Q near his secret pond and decided to follow him, appeared and said, "Dad! Shorty! It's so good to see you. Anyway, what Q says is true, he is my friend, he has helped us through difficult adventures and he is probably one of my bestest friends."

Both Shorty, and Bron believed Littlefoot. Then Bron said, "Shouldn't you 2 get back to your sleeping places?" Littlefoot and Q both agreed that they should go back to sleep. But before they even started to go back, Sierra flew down towards Q with a large rock, _SMACK!_ he dropped the rock on Q's head. Q fell to the ground, stars circling him like annoying Buzzers (Flies). Then, Rinkus flew in with another rock, dropped it on Q, who was knocked out by rock #2. Then, Pterano flew down and grabbed Q and the 3 Flyers all flew away with him.

 _The next day:_

Littlefoot had already alerted Grandma & Grandpa, whom both told the other adults what had happened. Very soon, a meeting was formed on what to do about Q being kidnapped. Grandpa said, "Now Littlefoot, can you tell us exactly who took Q?" Littlefoot responded, "There were three Flyers. I believe that they were-" "Rinkus, Sierra, and Pterano." Bron finished. Every adult's eyes opened in shock, "Those three?! I though we banished him over 5- Oh, no." Mr. Threehorn said. Then it hit all the other adults, Pterano's punishment was over and he could come back into the Great Valley as he pleased.

"Grandpa we've got to save Q!" Littlefoot said. Grandma had to tell Littlefoot the problem with that idea, "Littlefoot... I'm sorry, but because we do not know where Pterano and the others have taken Q to, we cannot rescue him." Littlefoot's heart sank. He really wanted to get Q back, as did the others.

 _ In an undiclosed location (For now):_

( _Q Groans_ ) "Ohhhhhh... Huh? Where am I?" Q asked. Then he noticed that he couldn't move, he looked at both of his arms and saw that some vines were wrapped around them. He looked at his legs, and it was same thing. "Shh! He's waking up." Rinkus whispered to Pterano. "Yes. Now maybe he can answer some of our questions." Pterano replied.

All three of them walked over to Q, "Good morning, Q. We're glad to see that you are finally awake." Sierra said. "Good morning? It's more like 'Bad morning' to me." Q retorted. Rinkus giggled. "Well, now... I'm starting to like this kid already." Sierra said to Pterano. Rinkus said, "Alright now, tell us where the Stone of Cold Fire is! _SMACK!_ OW!" Pterano had hit Rinkus in the face and he said, "Rinkus... Number 1, The Stone of Cold Fire does not exist. Number 2, even if it did exist, that is not what our ( _Clears Throat_ ) 'victim' here is going to answer." _SMACK!_ Q swung his tail and he hit Pterano right in the eye and he said, "I would rather die than to answer any of your questions!" Q said.

Sierra said, "Really? I can make that happen right here and now!" _BANG!_ Pterano went to hit Sierra, but Q hit Sierra first with his tail. "See? Do not aggravate our... informant... or THAT might happen." Pterano directed that comment mainly at Sierra.

 _Back in the Great Valley:_

"I don't care what the grownups say. I'm going to rescue Q myself!" Littlefoot said. "No Littlefoot. You are not going by yourself, I'm going with you." Shorty chimed in. "But, I thought you didn't know Q enough to want to rescue him." Littlefoot asked in confusion. Shorty gave him a look that told Littlefoot that Shorty meant it. Littlefoot then asked, "So, are you serious about this?" Shorty replied, "Dead." Littlefoot and Shorty headed for the nearest exit. "I told you that green Longneck had courage. Do you think we should help them out?" a Rainbow Face said. "You know that we're not allowed to." another Rainbow Face replied.

The 2 Longnecks continued on, "So, where do you think that they could have taken Q?" Littlefoot asked. Shorty did not have any time to answer that question once they both heard rustling in the distance, heading in their direction. "What do we do now?" Shorty asked Littlefoot. Littlefoot was looking around, trying to find a good place that they could hide in. "Quick! In there!" Littlefoot had spotted a hole in a tree that they could crawl into. The rustling kept getting louder and louder until, they saw what was making the noises. It was the others, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, José, Ruby, and Chomper seemed to have followed them. Shorty and Littlefoot poked their heads out and Littlefoot said, "Guys?"

The others just gasped, "You scareded us Littlefoot. You did, you did." Ducky said. "What are all of you doing way out here?" Shorty asked. "We going to help you find Q." Petrie replied. Chomper chimed in, "Yeah. And I can follow one of their trails to where they may have taken Q to." Both Shorty and Littlefoot agreed that Chomper could be a big help in the search.

Chomper began sniffing the air to get one of their scents, "Hmm... Hmm... I've got one! It's... ( _Sniffs_ ) Sierra's scent. Follow me." They all began to follow Chomper.

 _ Back with Q (Q's POV):_

So, I am still tied up, and I still am able to hear those annoying Flyers talking about how they are going to question me. I have heard some of their ways they wanted to use such as one of Rinkus's ideas, "I say we torture him until he cracks!" Whenever either of them suggested a very stupid or over-the-top idea, Pterano would hit them.

I wanted to use my powers but I had to resist the urge. After what seemed like hours of them arguing, they came over and Pterano asked me some of the questions that they all wanted some answers for, "Now, Q. Just tell us... where is the Great Valley's-" _WHACK!_ I hit him in the face with my tail. I hit him so hard that he flew backwards right into the wall. I heard a sound that almost sounded like some of his bones were being broken.

"Why you little... I am going to kill you for that!" Sierra yelled at me. But, Pterano got up and stopped him. For some reason, there is something about Pterano where he seemed to be very patient with me. "Come on, Q. If you just would give us some answers, we promise that we will let you go." I didn't know if he was serious, or if it was just a trick to get me to tell them something. Pterano repeated what he was saying before, "Where does the Great Valley get it's water from?"

I knew where it came from, but I sure wasn't going to tell Pterano the REAL location. So, I decided to tell him a fake location and hope that he would believe it. So I said, "It is inside Secluded Canyon. It is kind of close to Hanging Rock." He said to me, "Now, that wasn't so hard. Was it? Rinkus! Sierra! Untie our 'friend' here. We have the information we need."

Then, I had just thought of a plan. I would go out of sight so they wouldn't see me. When they begin flying to Secluded Canyon, I would be following them. When they land on the bottom of the canyon, I will knock some rocks down and make sure that none of them survive.

So, after they untied me, they led me to the exit of the cave we were in. I walked far away, so I would have been out of sight, then I hid in some bushes. I overheard Rinkus say, "Come on! What are we waiting for Pterano?"

Pterano seemed to be looking at the sky, "I'm worried about this weather. I just get the feeling that something is going to go wrong with poisoning the Great Valley's water supply." I was shocked to hear that him and the others were planning to poison the valley's water supply. I sure was glad that I had told them a fake location. They all took off anyway. I was following them mostly on the ground. Sometimes though, I needed to fly a little to deal with some harder obstacles.

When they landed at the bottom of Secluded Canyon, I snuck up to where the BIG rocks were. While I was getting some rocks ready to fall down, I heard Sierra angrily say to Pterano, "Where is the water, Pterano?! I think that little brat just tricked us so he could escape!" Pterano just camly replied, "He said somewhere NEAR Hanging Rock, not directly under it."

While I was waiting for them to get into the right spot, I suddenly had a flashback.

 _ Q's Flashback:_

 _"_ _ **It is alright dear. He is just starting to get the hang of his power.**_ _" Q's mother said to his father. "_ _ **Why, yes he is. Now we don't have to worry about the weather anymore. We just have to ask Q to change the weather.**_ _"_

Then I remembered that I have full control of the weather. I decided to make sure that they wouldn't be able to take off, at least for a while. I made a lot of skywater start to come down, then I made it so if any of THEM tried to fly, there would be lots and lots of skyfire until they landed back where they took off. I heard Rinkus slip and fall face-first onto the ground.

Then, I called to them and I said, "Hey! Up here! Say your goodbyes!" They all opened their wings, but I made a bolt of skyfire come down right inbetween all of them. Then, I shoved the rocks down. I stopped knocking rocks down when I heard a loud crushing sound. When I flew down to see if any of them survived, I saw Sierra trying to crawl out from under a pile of rocks. I put my foot on his back and I said, "You are going nowhere." and the next thing I did was I cut off his head.

 **Well! That was kind of an interesting chapter. Q WAS kidnapped by those 3 and it turned out they were going to poison the Great Valley's water supply. Yikes! Please Read and Review this chapter and all of the previous chapters.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Other

**Chapter 15: The Other**

The moment that Q realized that he had just cut off Sierra's head, he remembered tearing off Tina's arm in pure fury, then he remembered seeing José tear off her other arm. He tried to ignore these terrible memories as he teleported to Littlefoot. When he did, he looked around and didn't see Littlefoot anywhere, "Hello? Littlefoot?" he called out.

He saw a tall tree and decided to climb up it for a better view. He saw Littlefoot, Shorty and all the others, "Guys! I'm over here!" Q called to them. They immediately turned and they all began to walk his way when they spotted him in the tree. Suddenly, Q lost his grip and he tumbled down the tree, "OW! OOF! AAAAHHHHH! HELP... OW! ( _Q Moans_ )" The rest quickly rush over to him, "Q! Are you alright?" José asked his dazed brother.

All Q said was just him mumbling something, and he seemed to have cold, dead eyes.

This is what was happening inside of Q's head.

 _In his mind:_

"Huh? Where am I? This doesn't look familar to me at all." Q asked out loud. " **You are inside of your mind, Q.** " a voice responded. " **Who are you? And how do you know how to speak Sharptooth?** " Q questioned the voice. Suddenly he spotted a silhouette walking towards him. The dino said, " **You should know very well who I am.** " Q said, " **No. I really don't know who you are.** "

Then, the silhouette appeared, and it looked like... himself, " **Alright then. If you haven't noticed already, I am you. I am the other Q. I mean, I am your true self.** " the dino replied. " **No. Impossible! I thought that I got rid of you after mom and dad died! It can't be you!** " Q said with disbelief. " **Oh Yes it can be. It is me, Mal. I have just been hiding all these years, conserving my power. And it worked! Soon I will have complete control over your mind, and your body!** " Mal responded.

 _Flashback:_

 _"_ _ **Oh dear. It seems that Mal is getting the best of our boy. He can't seem to control what he does when Mal takes over. We must help him put a stop to Mal!**_ _" Q's father said. "_ _ **I agree. The only problem is, WE will both then have Mal to worry about.**_ _" Q's mother replied. "_ _ **If you ask me, I think it would be worth it to both have Mal, then it would be to have our son lose all his friends.**_ _" Q's dad said._

 _Back in Q's mind:_

" **No! You are not taking over, Mal! I will never let you-** " was all Q could say before Mal disappeared, and he opened his eyes to see José holding him. Then, he heard some voices from his past as his hearing was slowly coming back, "You can't be 2 things!" "You are just dumb!" "He thinks that you are a jerk, and you should go away!" Where is your happy life?" "What if I am one of a kind?" What's wrong with you? ( _Continues, Echoing_ )."

"Q! Come back to us, bro!" José yelled. Now, Q was back in reality, "Ohhh... that was a bad-" was all Q said, before Mal temporarily took over, " **I am going to eat all of you**!" Mal yelled. He began to snap at the Flatteeth. José instantly knew what was happening. He gave a swift kick which had sent Q ( _Ahem._ Mal) into a tree, knocking him out. Then, Q was able to re-enter his mind, Mal was waiting for him.

" **Back so soon? Good. That means I can get rid of you quicker!** " Mal leaped at Q, but this time, Q was ready. Q lifted his claw and Mal hit a forcefield that Q projected. Then, it seemed that Mal was beginning to disappear, " **Huh? NO! Don't do this! I am a very big part of you!** " Q just put his foot on Mal's throat and he said, " **Yes. A very big part that I don't need and one that will never need. Goodbye, Mal. Goodbye for good!** "

As Q was walking away, Mal yelled, " **No! This was supposed to be MINE! MIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNEEEEE!** " then, Mal was gone for good. Q realized that he was still had to return to reality, "Guys? Guys! Come back! I was not doing any of that!" he called to them. José came over and said, "Welcome back, little bro." Q just replied, "Thanks for that kick, big bro." The rest of the Gang cautiously walked over to Q.

José assured them that Q was just fine, "It's okay guys. It was just Q's evil other." None of the others understood, "What do you mean his 'evil other'?" Cera asked. José said, "Think." Suddenly, it clicked inside of Littlefoot's mind, Q had a split-personality. "Q? Do you have 2 personalities? And everything that just happened, was that your other personality?" Littlefoot asked. All Q said was, "I did." Then, Q didn't want to say anything realated to Mal. He gave José a gesture that he understood that Q wanted him to tell them a little bit about Mal, and what Mal really wanted.

After José was done explaining Mal to all of them, they all gasped at what Mal's main intentions were, "Wow. I don't even think that Sharptooth had THOSE kinds of wants and needs." Cera said. After Q had recovered somewhat from his fall from the tree, that big kick from José, and his "encounter" with Mal, he said, "I think that we should be getting home. Don't you?"

"Let's go back. ( _Yawns_ ) Me tired." Petrie said. Q teleported them to the Great Valley, "That power of yours Q, and all of your other powers sure do come in handy." Spike commented. Q just gave a sarcastic laugh. And they all went to sleep.

 _The next day:_

"( _Yawns_ ) Another new day. The Spooky Time (Halloween) is finally here. (Begins to sing _Today's the Day._ )

Q: Hey, hey, hey. Today's the day. When it's time to scare my friends all day. I will sneak around and I will scare all of them. I feel so happy that I gotta say, hey, hey, hey! Today is the day!

Ducky: Yup, yup, yup. The time is near. The spookiest day is finally here. I will play all day, and I will blow you away. I feel so happy that I've got to say hey, hey, hey. Today is the day!

Q: Today is the day!

Ducky: Today's the day!

Both: Today's the day! ( _Song Ends_ )

Q begins with Chomper and Ruby. He gets a lot of Sweet Bubbles,and he smears them around his mouth, making it look like blood. He then got a better idea. Soon, he realized that he would need Grandma Longneck and José in on his trick to make it look real. He overviewed it with them, he and José would go to the watering hole, with Sweet Bubbles smeared all over their bodies to make it look like they were all bloody.

He would hide in a tree and wait to give Grandma Longneck a signal to come to where they were hiding. Then, she would pretend that she is eating when, Q and José would ragdoll to the ground. Then, Grandma Longneck would act like she just found them both dead, thus, getting Ruby and Chomper to come over to where Grandma Longeneck had found their "dead bodies". Then they'd both get up and they would pretend they just came back from the dead, scaring Chomper and Ruby. Then, Grandma Longneck, Q, and José would get a good laugh. Then they would tell Chomper & Ruby what Q planned.

Q executed his plan, he hid in a tree that was not too tall, but not too short. He found a tree that had Sweet Bubbles growing on it, "Perfect!" Q thought. He climbed up to a realitively high branch and waited. The moment that he saw Chomper & Ruby going towards the watering hole, he noticed that everybody else was in it too, "This should be even better. Right José?" he asked his brother who was sitting next to him, "Yeah. This should plenty of fun." he replied.

Q gave the signal to Grandma. She came over to the tree, "Hi Grandma Longneck. Have you seen Q or José?" Chomper asked. Grandma Longneck said, "Why, no Chomper I haven't. I'm sure him and José are sleeping in." Then she revealed the 2 for a split second before Q and José both ragdolled to the ground.

Grandma Longneck acted like she was inspecting what just fell, "Children! Come quickly!" The kids were looking at Q and José's "bloody" bodies, "Oh no! They have been killeded!" Ducky asked in horror. Then, José and Q both slowly rose up, and they both began to moan and groan. Grandma urged the kids to back away, "Run children!" Grandma said.

As soon as they were a good distance away, Grandma, Q, and José all started laughing. Every one of the others heard this, stopped, and turned around, "What's so funny?" Cera demanded. Q laughed while trying to say, "We... ( _Laughs_ ) We... ( _Laughs_ ) We sure got you good. ( _All 3 of them burst out laughing_ )" Petrie was confused, "What you mean you got us good?"

Q explained what he had planned and Littlefoot asked, "Why would you want to do a thing like that?" All 3 looked in shock for a few moments at the Flyer. Then it clicked in all their minds, "The Spooky Time." Spike said. Then they all understood, "Well, great job." Chomper said. "Yeah. Even I'M impressed." Cera said. Then EVERYBODY started laughing.

 **There is the end of Chapter 15 for all of you. I don't have as much time to think about the story, or to update it so there may be a bit of time inbetween a chapter here and there.**

 **Remember to Read & Review the story and leave any ideas for future chapters and I may just make a chapter like that. Enjoy the story, I will talk to all later.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Choice

**Chapter 16: The Choice**

 _Later that day:_

"Guys. It looks like the feast is over. What do you think we should do now?" Q asked all of them. "I think we should play Toss-the-Seed." Ducky said. "No. I think that we should play a game of Hide-and-Seek." Cera commented. "You know, that does not sound like a bad idea." José responded. He said that he would be the first seeker.

While he was counting down, Q had found an excellent hiding spot. However, this spot could not hide him from the 2 young dinosaurs that were watching him, waiting for an opportunity. "OK. Ready or not, here I come!" José called out. He was not allowed to use his sniffer to find any of them. After a while, José had found Q and they both split up to try and find the others.

While Q was searching, he stopped by his pond to take a drink, " **Why... Hello there.** " he heard a voice say. It had been kind of a while since anybody, minus Chomper, Ruby, José, and Spike spoke to Q in his native language. So the last thing that he expected was for anybody else to be able to speak Sharptooth. " **Huh? Who-** " was the only thing that Q managed to say before a dark green Twoclaw grabbed his one arm, and a Bladeback grabbed his other one.

They were trying very hard to knock Q out by smashing his head against some boulders, but they weren't doing to well, " **Dang it! These Sharptooth skulls are harder than a- Aha! This oughta do it.** " _THUD!_ the Bladeback dropped a rock right on Q's head. He heard the Twoclaw say, " **Lights out!** " before he was knocked out. The others did not really seem to notice that Q was missing until the game was over. Then Spike said, "Hey... Where is Q?" That is when they all realized that Q was nowhere to be found.

 _6 hours later, in a cave:_

"( _Q moans_ ) Oh... Not again." he thought. He had looked left, then he looked right and he saw that he was, once again, tied up, "Ugh! Who has kidnapped me this time?" he thought. He soon got his answer when the Twoclaw and the Bladeback appeared from a dark corner. Then, the Twoclaw said to the Bladeback, " **Oh my goodness! I have been searching for The One almost my whole entire life. And at last, we finally meet.** " Q knew that these 2 must have heard about him in the Mysterious Beyond.

" **Who are you?** " Q demanded, " **Well, what do you know... I thought all of that hanging around with dumb old Flatteeth would have clouded his mind.** " Q did not like it when anybody called his friends dumb. " **So, what is your name?** " Q was trying to think of a fake name. Then, the Bladeback came right into his face and demanded, " **Tell us your name, right-** " _WHACK!_ Q hit the Bladeback right in the face with his tail again, " **Wow! I thought that he would have tried to hurt us before we knocked him out.** " the Bladeback said to the Twoclaw.

Q was really wanting to use his powers, but he couldn't. Because if he were to use his powers too much, there were guaranteed to be dire consequences. " **I will ask you again, what is your name?** " the Twoclaw asked, " **Q.** " he finally responded. " **Q? Well anyway, my name is Rose.** " the Twoclaw said, " **And m** **y name is Dakota.** " said the Bladeback. Those 2 names sounded kind of familar to Q from somewhere, but he didn't really care at this point, he had been kidnapped about 3 times now. He pretty much knew what the deal was.

" **What do you want?** " Q asked. " **We would like you to join our pack.** " Rose replied. Q was surprised, " **Is this what you call a pack? I have never heard of a pack of 2 Sharpteeth."** Q laughed. Rose responded, " **If you join us, you will get to met the rest of our pack.** " Q thought about this for a while, until Dakota said, " **Come on! Make up your-** " _SMACK!_ Q had hit Dakota again, " **Just give me a minute, will ya?!** " Q retorted. Q got a thought and asked, " **How about if I don't want to join you. Then what what will you do?** " Q asked them. Dakota answered, " **Well... if you decide not to join us, we will have make you reconsider your decision.** " Q then realized that he had no choice, no matter what he chose, they would force him to join their pack. He finally realized that he had to join them, " **Alright. I'm in.** " he finally said.

 _In the Great Valley:_

"I can't find Q anywhere! We have got to go and rescue him!" Littlefoot said to Grandma & Grandpa, "I'm sorry Littlefoot. We can't just go into the Mysterious Beyond and aimlessly search for Q. Besides, how do you even know that Q could have gone into the Mytserious Beyond?" Grandpa replied.

 _Back in the Mysterious Beyond:_

Q was basically being escorted to his new "family". He didn't like being in a pack of Sharpteeth. Sure he was a Sharptooth, sure he has remiants of a Sharptooth's personality, but he was not a complete Sharptooth. " **What do you think they will say about him?** " Rose whispered to Dakota, " **I don't know. But since I am the leader of the pack, they will have to accept him in.** " Dakota quietly replied.

Q was beginning to want to kill these 2 since they seemed to be all alone. He was about to when he spotted a cave that had a few Sharpteeth waiting inside, " **Guys! I have finally got the dinosaur you've all heard about. Yes. It is The One!** " Dakota yelled to the other Sharpteeth. Q saw a black Sharptooth with red feathers, a dark gray Horned Sharptooth, a green Sharptooth with the color scheme of a Rainbow Face, and a Sharptooth that had a moderate resemblince to himself.

" **I have heard SO many stories about The One. I was always told that the stories were myths. But now, I know that it is true. The One is real.** " the Horned Sharptooth said. " **Guys. Please introduce yourself with honor towards The One.** " Dakota said to everyone. " **Hi. My name is Jefferson. You can call me Jeff.** " the Horned Sharptoth replied. " **Yello!** **My name is Greg.** " the black and red Sharptooth said.

" **Hello. My name is Terrance. But everybody calls me Terri.** " the green Sharptooth said to him in kind of a hateful way, " **And my name is Connor.** " said the Sharptooth that looked like Q. " **Now with the introductions out of the way. Let's get started with the rules of this pack.** " Dakota said to Q.

 **Oh no! Q has been captured again only this time, he is forced to enter a pack and this may or it may not change many things. Will Q be able to find a way out of this situation, or will he become unable to be friends with the gang? Keep reading to find the answer.**

 **Please remember to Read & Review the story. That is all I have for you today, and I will talk to you all later.**


	17. Chapter 17: The New Life

**Chapter 17: The New Life**

" **OK then. Since there are so many rules to follow, I will just tell you the most important three. Rule #1, always listen to me. Rule #2 don't you even dare try and leave our pack, or we will hunt you down and we will kill you. Rule #3, in a battle situation, you will fight. You cannot run away and you will not run away... or else. Got it, Q?** " Dakota said. Q rolled his eyes and replied, " **Yes. I understand.** "

Dakota began to say, " **Good. First we will need to teach you how to-** " " **Hunt? I already know how. Watch this.** " Q finished for him. he already knew that he had to kill in this pack. He quickly spotted a fully grown Clubtail, he didn't want to kill a leafeater, but he knew that he didn't have a choice, it was the only other living creature around. The other members of his "new pack" were following him to see what he was doing.

He waited for a chance to attack it, unnoticed. Then, he found an opportunity, the Clubtail had stopped to eat some greenfood. When it did, suddenly Q hesitated for a brief moment, thinking of his other friends. Even though Q did not want to kill a Flattooth, he knew that he didn't have a choice so, he attacked it anyway. He was on the Clubtail's back, and he was going for the creature's neck. But this Clubtail had a lot of fight in it, it was spinning around, trying to throw Q off of it's back, and swinging it's tail to try and hit him. Q found an open window of time when the Clubtail stopped for a few seconds. His eyes locked onto the place he had been aiming for, and he sunk his teeth in the animal's neck. The Clubtail had made a crucial mistake, it turned it's neck trying to throw Q off of it, _SNAP!_ he had just broken the Clubtail's neck. It suddenly collapsed to the ground, and Q just hopped off. Dakota was both impressed and jealous. He said to Q, " **Whoa! Nobody has ever gotten such a big kill on their first hunt in our pack. (** _ **Mutters this under his breath**_ **) Except maybe for a lucky kill here and there.** "

Q heard what he had muttered and he commented, " **Wow! Thank you for the insult.** " Everybody just looked at him funny," **That was not a lucky kill, Dakota. This was skill, and endurance. Yes, I did hear all of what you said about my kill.** " Everybody else just looked at Dakota, who's jaw had just dropped. Connor was the one who broke the silence, " **Well what are we standing around for? Let's eat!** " he said.

Q was reluctant to when he saw them all launch towards his fresh kill, " **If you do not want to eat this Clubtail, that is okay. But you have got to learn that you must kill to survive.** " Jeff said with a mouthful of Clubtail. Q did not want to, so he snuck off and he found a river, "Good. I hope there are some Swimmers. I do not think that I am quite ready to eat a landwalker just yet." he said to himself.

 _Meanwhile, at the Valley:_

Littlefoot was pacing around, thinking of a way to figure out a way they could rescue Q, "Come on guys! There has got to be something we can do. What do you think, Shorty?" he asked, "Ah... I don't know. I... Wait a minute... I think I do know! You! Uh... the Sharptooth!" Shorty said to Chomper, "My name's Chomper." Chomper replied.

"Sorry. Anyway, do you think that you could follow Q's scent?" Shorty said, "I am afraid that I cannot. Q's scent has something part of it that sort of... blocks it. It makes it very, very hard to follow his... Wait..." Chomper took a sniff of the air, "That's funny. I can smell 2 more scents that follow where Q's scent seems to go. The other 2 are both... ( _Sniffs again_ ) Sharpteeth!" Chomper said.

Nobody liked the sound of that, "Are you telling us that Q was taken away by... Sharpteeth?!" Shorty questioned, "I hate to say it, but yes, he must have been." Chomper finished. Every single one of them looked at one another. Then, they all decided that Chomper and José should follow both of these mystery Sharpteeth trails and they all got hope to find their friend.

 _Back in the MB:_  
After everybody else was done with their meal of the Clubtail, Q was beginning to think of a way to escape this pack. He couldn't find a way to kill them without them noticing. And he couldn't exactly run away, either, as Dakota said, they would somehow find him if he tried to leave them, they would probably re-recruit him (because he is The One and none of these Sharpteeth want The One dead) and they would probably kill his friends.

But he soon realized that he couldn't get away from them no matter what he tried to do, so he decided that he might as well call this pack his new "family". He was mostly worried about the rest of the gang. He was almost certain that they would try to rescue him, they would somehow magically find out where he is, they try to save him, possibly get killed by these "fellow" Sharpteeth.

Then he wondered, "Hmm. If I do try to escape, and they do find me somehow, what will they do about José, or Chomper? They are Sharpteeth too. I also wonder, what will they do with Ruby? I don't think they will kill her because she is a Bothtooth, but what will they do to my friends? I have a feeling that I do not want to find out." His instincts were right, the Gang were following Dakota's and Rose's scents and they were getting too close to Q and his new "friends".

The gang soon spotted Q, and he spotted them, he gestured towards the Sharpteeth that he was following. They all understood that they couldn't try to rescue him with these other Sharpteeth around. After a while, they arrived at a cave, " **Well. Here we are. I say we all call it a day, don't you?** " Dakota asked everybody.

They all agreed by nodding and yawning, "( _Yawns_ ) **I think that we have had a busy day with Q here.** " Rose said. " **Hmmph!** " Terri scoffed at Q. Everybody ignored what Terri just did and went to sleep. Later in the night, Q heard squawking, and he instantly recognized who it was that was squawking, "Ichy... I think I will need him." Q got up and went to consolidate an old friend.

He quietly got up, snuck past all of them, 2 of the other guys were snoring very loudly, and went over to where Ichy had just caught a Ground Runner (A mouse), "Whew, yeah! This will make a great dinner. Away from that big-mouthed Belly Dragger." As Ichy was eating, Q snuck up and quietly said, "Ichy! Ichy, it's me, Q" Ichy sort of jumped a little when he said this.

Ichy said, "What is the secret wingshake?" Q remembered it and did it with Ichy, "Well, well, well. Haven't seen you in... what's it been... 3 years? Anyway, how have ya been?" Ichy asked Q, "It has been great, until now. Can you do me a favor?" Q asked the Sharpbeak. Ichy simply nodded, "No matter how much you may hate it?" Q continued. Ichy nodded again.

"Okay, good. Can you fly between here and the Great Valley? I need you to give Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, a green Longneck named 'Shorty', and my brother, José updates on how I am doing and vice-versa. Can you do that?" Q asked, "Sure I can." Ichy replied with confidence.

Ichy just had one question for Q, "How many times would you want me to go between you and them?" he asked, "Once a day, tomorrow you'll fly to the gang. Then the next day, you'll fly to me. Sound reasonable?" Q asked back, "That is perfect!" Ichy replied. Q almost forgot to mention to him, "Umm, Ichy? Make sure that those Sharpteeth don't see you with me. OK?" Ichy nodded back. Q then snuck back into the cave and he went to sleep.

 **That is all for Chapter 17 of the story. I put a lot of thought into this chapter here. So please Read & Review it. I will talk to you all later.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Discovery

**Chapter 18: The Discovery**

 _The next morning:_

Q had slept in after a long night. Suddenly, he was rudely woken up by a swift kick to the stomach," **Get up, you bozo.** " Terri said to him. That kick didn't make him lose his lunch, but it did get his eyes to glow, and it got his blood to boil, " **(** _ **Growls**_ **) What was that for?!** " he snarled at Terri. She backed away a little, but she lifted her claw and swiped it across his face, giving him a bloody scar. Terri would soon regret what she just did, for a while anyway.

He grew taller, his teeth and his spikes became sharper, his eyes began to glow even brighter than before. Q then let out an ear-piercing screech that immediately got the attention of the others. Q said to Terri, " **You will die by getting struck by skyfire!** " Terri didn't seem to be scared, " **Whatcha gonna do with Skyfire? Huh?** " she retorted. Q just stared at her and then, lots and lots of bolts of Skyfire began to strike all around Terri. THEN, that is when she got scared.

Q returned to his normal size and approached Terri, he made sure that she couldn't get away, but then he came to himself, he realized that he was just about to kill a member of his pack, no matter how annoying they may be. Half of the others went to Terri, while the rest went to Q, who was now just standing there with a blank expression on his face, " **Hey. Hey! Q! It is okay. Hey! No, don't...** " Q escaped their grasp and he charged directly at Terri. However, he wasn't in control of himself, he had gone into one of his angry/fury spells, where he had pure hatred for a certain someone.

He was quickly restrained when Dakota, Rose, and Jeff grabbed him by his arms and legs. He instantly came to himself once again, " **Sorry. I do not have a lot of control when it comes to me and my spells.** " He said to the 3 dinosaurs holding him. Rose understood, " **It is okay. Just try to ignore Terri. She normally doesn't like behave very good when we have someone new in the pack. She likes to have most of our attention. As long as her brother, Connor, is here, normally she is under control.** "

Q had a feeling that those 2 did have some sort of strong relationship with the other, " **Well, you learn something new every day.** " Q responded. He seemed to have liked Jeff the most when he first met the others.

 _Back with the Gang:_

Littlefoot and Shorty had both spotted a cave that looked like a safe place to sleep, "Come on guys! Into that cave. I think that it is time we called it a day. Don't you?" He said. Everyone else seemed to just dart for the cave. Cera passed out, Spike just crashed and fell alsleep, Petrie just fell to the ground with exhaustion. Ruby, Chomper, José, Littlefoot, and Shorty walked to the cave.

As they were falling asleep, Ichy was heading their way, "Now I wonder they could have... Ah! There they are." he flew down towards the sleeping dinosaurs, "Hey, kids! Wake up!" They were all startled by Ichy and when they saw him, they thought that Dil was close by, "Run! The Sharpbeak and his friend have come back for revenge!" Cera yelled.

Ichy said, "Calm down kids! Q sent me." Littlefoot and the others had a "passcode" that if somebody didn't know the passcode and said that they wanted something to to with the children, they knew that they weren't sent by someone they know, "What's the passcode?" Littlefoot asked. Q had given Ichy the passcode beforehand, "Sendly Friendly." Then they all knew that Ichy really WAS sent by Q.

"What did he send you for?" Ducky asked, "He was sent by me to be a messenger to you and vice-versa. He wanted me to give to updates on how he has been." Ichy replied. Littlefoot was the most curious to know, "What is happening with Q? Why was he following some other Sharpteeth?" he asked. Ichy responded, "He was captured by 2 of them, and they have made him become part of their pack." Not a single one of them liked the sound of that.

"What are they doing with him?" Shorty asked, "I think that they are giving him all of their respect, because he is The One." As soon as Ichy was finished, a chill went down everybody's, except Littlefoot's, spine. "You mean... our... f... fr... friend is a n... na... natural born killer?" Cera stuttered. "He was. But he only killed out of self denfense, or from pure hatred towards other SHARPTEETH, not Flatteeth. He has never ever had to kill, nor has he wanted to kill a Leafteater." Ichy replied.

 _Back in the pack:_

" **Come on! Now how do you expect us to catch any food in that fastwater? Nobody can swim against it.** " Greg said to Dakota. Then Q chimed in, " **I could. Just watch this.** " Then he transformed into a Swimmer and he hopped into the fastwater. 10 minutes later, he appeared out with a bunch of fish in his claws and in his mouth.

The second that Q was out of the water, he dropped the fish, and he transformed back into himself while the others were right there, " **Q... How did you... just...?** " Jeff asked in shock. " **Oops! I forgot to show these abilites to you.** " Q responded. He first showed them his weather ability, his shape-shifting ability he had already showed off, and he displayed one of his newer abilities that he had just recently discovered, his ability to heal himself and others.

To demonstrate his healing ability, he needed a volunteer, he chose Terri just because, " **To really show everyone that I can do it, I will need to give you an injury or two. Ooh! I have got one.** " Q said sarcastically. Soon, he gave Terri a swift kick to the stomach, a kick to the face, he also punched her in the eye. Terri did not look to happy when Q was done injuring her. Then Q put his claw on her shoulder, and he imagined that she was fully healed, no injuries at all. Very soon, Terri's black eye disappered, her bruises vanished, and all of her broken bones were healed. However, no matter what Q tried, her scars would never go away.

 _Later that night:_

Q had wandered off in search of a hive of Stinging Buzzers, what he found instead was a purplish glowing light coming from a different cave. Because Q was curious, he went to investagate the light. He finds out that the light is coming from a large rock. He instantly knows what this rock really was, "The Stone of Cold Fire..." Q said out loud.

 **So that is all that I have for you today! Remember to Read and to Review the story and the other seventeen chapters. I hope that you all have enjoyed this chapter, but until the next time, I will talk to you all later.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Shock

**Chapter 19: The Shock**

Q simply could not believe that he had just found The Stone of Cold Fire. He had been told by his parents that The Stone of Cold fire was a myth, that it had never existed. Mr. Thicknose had told him different however, "Some say that if you come across it, it will give off a purple glow." he said. At this point, Q knew that the Stone of Cold Fire was real.

Upon realizing that he found it, he went up to it and he wanted to see if anything interesting was going to happen. But before he could do so, he suddenly got a sensation that flew through his whole body. He felt that he had more abilities than ever, he felt ultra-strong, and his abilities became more powerful. He realized that somehow, all of the power that The Stone of Cold Fire had just been transported into Q's body. Now, he had all the power that the Stone of Cold Fire had. Upon this happening, the stone's purple glow faded away until it was just an ordinary stone.

Then he heard, " **Q! Where are you!? I am going to hunt you down, and I will kill you if you don't come out and fight me, right now!** " he heard Terri say in a very angry way. He didn't feel like worrying about her, so he transformed into a look-alike of Redclaw, " **Who dares call to me?** " he perfectly imitated Redclaw's voice. Terri didn't seem frightened by his response until he exited the cave and looked directly at her.

" **Re... Re... Redclaw?** " Terri asked in both fear and shock, " **Yes it is me.** " Q replied. Now Terri's eyes were wide open in fear, she had heard may times from the pack that Redclaw had been killed by his grandson, " **Ho... How... How are you... (** _ **Gulps**_ **) alive?** " she stuttered.

Q had an idea on a way that just might scare her away, " **That is none of your business. The business between you and me is this... (** _ **Q roars**_ **) YOUR death!** " he immediately ran towards her. She stumbled backwards, got to her feet, she ran and she screamed a few times. Q was chasing her for a while until the rest of the pack appeared.

All of THEIR eyes opened in horror, " **Redclaw?! How?! You are supposed to be dead!** " Dakota said out loud, " **Well, don't believe everything that you hear, Dakota.** " Q said. The others were pratcically frozen solid, up until Q said, " **I will let you live another day... if you give me him!** " he pointed at the look-alike of himself. Then, he said to them," **If you do not give him to me, all of you except for him are going to be killed right here, right now.** " he said.

The rest just grabbed Greg and pushed him towards Q. He was satisfied by their actions, " **Don't forget this, if you ever try to put him back into your pack, I will find you, I will capture you, and I will make sure that none of you ever will live again. Got it?** " he snarled at them. They all just nodded their heads and ran for their lives.

Then, Q had to make sure that the others were gone before he could focus his attention on the Sharptooth that was standing in fear at his feet, " **What are you going to do to me?** " Greg asked in pure terror. Q simply said, " **I am going to do this.** " He raised his foot and stepped on the dino, crushing him flat. Q just did that so they wouldn't mistake Q for Greg, and Greg for him.

Now, he transformed back into himself, and he teleported to the Secret Caverns. Lucky for him, Ichy happened to be passing by, "Ichy! Over here!" he called to the Sharpbeak. Ichy was not startled by this, "Ah, ha. It is good to see you away from those other Sharpteeth in the MB." he said. Then, Q had just gotten a really bad feeling about his friends, "Where is the Gang?" Q asked.

Ichy got a sad expression on his face, "They have gone into the Mysterious Beyond looking for you." he replied. Q had to stop them before they got themselves into very serious danger. He said his goodbyes to Ichy before he teleported away. Q did not want to teleport right in front of them or they would probably get scared and possibly attract the attention of other Sharpteeth.

He had to use his sniffer to find them. The odd thing that he noticed was that their scents seemed to go in very eradic directions. When he finally saw the others, they appeared to be running from something. He heard them screaming, then he saw what they were screaming at. It was 2 Sharpteeth, one of them was gray, while the other one was red.

He flew up above them, but since they were so busy worrying about trying not to get eaten, they did not notice him. He flew down in front of them, they stopped and were about to run when José recognized that it was just his brother, "Guys! Come back! It is just Q!" he yelled to them. They all came back and they were going to greet him when they heard roaring behind them.

They all began to run again, until Q teleported them back to him, "Do not worry. I've got this under control. Now watch this." Q said to them. He walked right up to the 2 Sharpteeth and growled at them in a unique way. The 2 Sharpteeth looked down at him, they knelt down on their knees, and they obeyed Q when he had told them to not bother these Leafeaters ever again.

They were all wondering the same thing, "Why did those Sharpteeth just kneel down to Q and obey him like he is their idol or something?" Shorty was the one who asked, "Uh, Q? Why did those Sharpteeth just do what they did?" Q told him, "All of the Sharpteeth in the Mysterious Beyond know me as The One. They will always worship and obey me. If there is ever a problem with Sharpteeth from the MB, just get me and the will listen to my every word." he replied. Then, he heard rustling in the bushes, and he turned around to see the former members of his pack staring at Q with anger, " **I knew it! I knew that he was alive!** " Dakota said to the pack.

The gang was staring at the pack, and the pack was staring at Q, " **You! You lied to us! It was very clever of you to disguise yourself as Redclaw. But it doesn't look like it worked!** " Terri snarled at Q. Q said to the gang, "Every Sharptooth will obey me except for these ones." EVERY single dinosaur of the pack was growling at Q. They wanted to kill him, and they wanted to kill all of his friends.

Q warned the others, "José, Chomper, stay out of this. They want me, I would die for you to stop them. Run! Run back to the Valley where you will all be safe!" he said. José replied, "No. We are not going to leave you. We want to help you. Both me and Chomper." he said to his brother. Q realized that there was no changing their minds.

This fight between all these Sharpteeth was going to get very ugly, very fast. Q, José, and Chomper all gave some battle roars, and then the fighting began. Q wanted to deal with Dakota first, but Terri would not allow for that. She tripped Q while he was charging at the pack leader. He slid on his face before Dakota put his claw on Q's head.

Dakota was about to say something to Q before he raised his claw and slashed it across Dakota's face, giving him a bloody gash, and spats of red immediately appeared in the snow. Terri saw this and she charged at Q, knocking him over. She lifted her claw to give him a gash when José rammed her in her side, " **Get your claws away from my brother!** " he yelled at the Twoclaw.

Rose was in some nearby bushes and she was not going to take to that attack very kindly. She got up, ran at José, jumped into the air, and landed on him, knocking him to the ground, " **This will make a good accessory!** " she said before giving a slash to José's face, damaging his left eye. He howled in pain for a moment before head-butting her in the face, getting up, charging at her, and biting her in the arm.

Her howl was almost ear-piercing, " **GGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You... YOU!** " she gave a deafening roar before charging at José. Q tripped HER and he bit into her leg, splattering blood all over his face and turning the snow around him red. Then, he put his foot on her stomach and he raised his foot, only to stomp down on her stomach, splattering blood in every direction. Meanwhile, Chomper was dealing with Jeff, who seemed to dodge all of his attacks, " **Ha! You can't hit me! You can't- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " he screamed. Chomper had found a window of opportunity to bite into Jeff's tail.

However, when Chomper did this, he was in a very vulnerable position. Jeff took his other foot and he poked Chomper's right eye, causing him to howl and let go of his leg. Chomper staggered for a while before his right eye healed itself. He looked left to see a claw on his shoulder. It was Q, he had quickly healed Chomper's eye so that he could keep fighting.

The rest of the gang was just standing far away enough to be unharmed, but not far enough to not see the gruesome battle that was happening. They all seemed to be unnoticed by the 7 Sharpteeth in the distance.

Q had finally had gotten an idea on how to get Connor. He made the snow that Connor was running on into ice. He instantly was slipping, and Q had made a hole appear in front of him. He saw it and he tried to stop, but really... you have very little control on ice on where you go. So, he fell into the hole and he tried to climb out, but it was too high for him to reach.

Q then made the hole close. Connor let out an ear-piercing shriek before he was crushed. Blood began to seep out of the ground, turning the snow in the area of the hole dark red. Now, Q could focus on Dakota, but he couldn't see Dakota anywhere. While Q was searching for Dakota, he heard rocks falling and he looked up to see a river of rocks was heading his way. He did not have enough time to get out of the way, and he ended up on the ground with a very big rock on top of his leg.

He heard Terri say, " **Ha! You walked right into my trap!** " she carefully climbed down the rocks and she hopped down in front of him. He couldn't get up because Dakota had just appeared and he put his foot on top of Q's head. Q was thinking that he should use his secret weapon now. He dug a hole nearby and he heard Terri say, " **What good will a hole do you when you are trapped, and you know that you are about to die?** " he said smugly.

Q pulled something out of the hole, but he kept it hidden from them, " **It will do me THIS good.** " he said before pulling out the spear that he had made earlier, and he aimed it at them. " **What is that? Well, whatever it is, it will not do you any-** " was all Dakota managed to say before Q stabbed him in the throat. Dakota immediately started to choke and gurgle up blood. He fell backwards, allowing his claw to be removed from Q's head.

Q tried to get up, but his leg was still stuck under the rock, "Oh, boy... this is really going to hurt." he thought. He pulled himself out of the rock pile, however, this pulling resulted in his leg detaching from his body. Terri was grossed out for a moment when she saw his leg come off, and him not howling in pain. He aimed the spear at her head, and he said, " **Eat this!** " before he threw the weapon.

Q saw the land around him become a red and white spotted canvas as her body collapsed to the ground. Then, he waited a few seconds before he had gotten the feeling back in his leg and he stood up. He stealthily walked towards Chomper and Jeff, " **Just kill yourself, Jeff! No... let me do it for you!** " he said before stabbing Jeff in the face. Neither Chomper, nor Q had time to speak when they both heard José groan.

They both raced over to him. They came to the entrance of a cave and they saw him lying there, almost motionless on the ground with his face, tail, and his chest all covered in blood. Next to José was a dead body of a Sharptooth that happened to be just passing by and decided to join the pack in the fight. Q picked up José's head, "José! José! Wake up, big bro! Come on!" Q said to his brother. No sooner than Q had said that, a stone tooth dropped from the ceiling and stabbed José in the chest.

Q was horrified at this sight, he said in panic, "NO! NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOO! This can't happen! Not again! I can heal you José. I can-" José interruped him, "I am afraid that you ( _Coughs_ ) can not do anything to save me. Please... take care of yourself, Q. You must live on... I was just ( _Coughs up some blood_ ) there to protect you until you found the Stone of Cold Fire, and gained all of it's power. Now my duty is complete and you have all of that power. Brother... please... remove this from... me."

Q instantly had a flashback about when this happened the first time to José, and now he was reliving it. "No! I can't! I don't want you to go like this! Not again!" he said while beginning to sob. "If you won't do it, than I- ( _Groans very loudly_ )" José began to say before another Sharptooth ripped out the stone tooth out of his chest.

Q looked over to see a very bloody Dakota had somehow survived his stab to the throat, and had left a trail of bloody footprints on his way to the cave, " **Ahh, finally! I am so glad to see... Oh no...** " he said before he saw the fury quickly building up in the slashclaw that was staring directly at him. Q finally snapped, " **YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!** " he charged at Dakota, knocking him over and Q grabbed Dakota by the throat and he said, " **Look into my eyes!** " before fire began to exit Q's mouth and he started to burn Dakota.

After a while, he dropped Dakota's smoldering skeleton and he walked out to find the others staring at what he had just done.

 **Whew! That was a long one. As it turns out, it seems that Q just has an infinite amount of suprises for the gang. Chapter 20 will be posted in time, it could be a short time, or a long time with Thanksgiving just around the corner. Please Read & Review the story, it gives me more inspiration on what to do in the story. If you would like to make a request, you can send me a PM, and I may just use that suggestion for the future.**

 **I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you later.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Nightmare

**Chapter 20: The Nightmare**

At that point afterward, Q did not know that he had just burned Dakota alive. The others were just staring at him, wondering if it was safe to get near Q, or if they should just keep their distance. As Q was leaving the cave, he remembered José. He and the others raced back to his brother. Q wanted to heal his brother's wounds, and he was really hoping to save his brother's life.

He saw José's gash on his chest and his other cuts and bruises heal, but he didn't feel a heartbeat. He kept trying and trying to heal José, but all seemed to be lost at this point. Then, he heard José groan weakly, "Brother..." was all that José said. Q was hoping to heal him some more. But a bolt of light came and struck them all (This bolt is not Skyfire), causing them all to pass out and enter a sleep-story together.

 _In their combined sleep-story:_

 _The gang was just where they were in reality, when a green glow appeared in front of them. After this green glow had appeared, José was instantly healed and he stood up to look at it, too. Because none of them had any possible guesses on what this thing really could be, Q transformed the others into Sharpteeth, just for safety. Then, they all entered it together. When they did, they heard someone yelling from somewhere._

 _Then, they all heard somebody say, "AAAAAHHHH! Trevor! Help! AAAAHH!" Another voice replied to the other one, "Sean, what is it? Oh no! Run, run, run, run, run, run, RUN!" all of them looked down to see these 2 small silhouettes running away and continuously looking back at them. The group doesn't know that these 2 are afraid of them._

 _They gang did not say anything to these creatures because they looked strange. They stood straight up, they had no tail, no tickly fuzzies anywhere but on their head, and they had no claws. ($100 to whoever guesses first what these creatures really are.) They hear the smaller one, possibly the one called Sean, say to the other, "Have you never seen some dinosaurs before?"_

 _The other one replied, "Not with skin on them!" and those 2 kept running while the gang was chasing them. Then, the gang all suddenly got an uncontrollable urge to kill these 2 creatures. They tried to catch them by biting at them to try and get them, but these 2 creatures seemed to just barely dodge every bite. Then, one of the creatures said, "Look! Muscovite! It's the same thing we saw back in the volcanic tube!"_

 _The other one replied, "Trevor! It won't be able to hold you!" "Yeah, well it won't be able to hold them either!" the larger one responded. The creature began to run very fast toward what looked like a frozen pond. The gang turned their attention to the larger creature and they began to chase him._

 _Q had run up and was right behind the creature, when it had thrown something off of it's back and it just so happened to hit Q, thus, making him furious. He finally had the creature by the leg and he was holding it in his mouth. The other creature stopped, unnoticed by the Sharpteeth, and he said, "Trevor! No!" Then they all turned their heads toward the other creature._

 _"Oh, crap." he said. The gang had no time to give chase again before they heard a cracking sound. Q looked down and saw that the ground was breaking. He dropped the creature to warn the others. The creature started to hop to the end of the weird-looking ground and he had gotten there just before..._ SMASH! _the ground collapsed, and the gang fell down into a DEEP hole, and the creature said to the other, "You know, I just remembered something. I hate fieldwork!"_

 _The gang was falling for quite a while. They were about to hit rock bottom, when they were all awoken by a familiar voice that only Q recognized at the time._

 _In reality:_  
" **Wake up**!" a voice had shaken them all awake. When they all were awake, Q immediately realized that something was wrong. They were in a place that he had heard about many times by Littlefoot and the rest of them. They all had refered to it as "The Time of Jericho." Jericho was an evil Longneck who had taken control of the valley, he had separated fourfooters from twofooters, and he made all of the residents work for their share of the greenfood. Jericho was also very determined to eliminate all Sharpteeth.

When Q looked around, he saw that there was a Bladeback at the cave entrance with about 5 other Sharpteeth. Q instantly recognized who this Bladeback was. Q gave him a guttural growl, " **You... Me and Chomper left you and your fantasies for a reason, Slasher. We warned you that if you got anywhere near us again, we would kill you.** " he snarled.

Slasher said, " **I know that you did. But I am not here to make you join me, I am here to make you join Commander Dwayne and his army. I am here for you, and for Chomper. For you are The One, and Chomper is the Ambassador. You two will begin the revolution.** " Q and Chomper looked at each other, and back at Slasher with puzzled expressions, " **What revolution?** " Chomper asked.

" **I am talking about the Sharptooth Revolution. Where us Sharpteeth will rule over the whole world.** " Slasher answered. Q was translating this into Leafeater for the others. Q was thinking of what to do, " **No. We will not.** " he said firmly. Slasher walked towards the others and said, " **What? You would rather stay with this here livestock? HAHAHA, how pathetic.** " then he put his claws up to Littlefoot's neck.

Q knew that even with his abilities, that he couldn't defeat these Sharpteeth, but he couldn't control what he did next. " **NO!** " he suddenly gave Slasher a punch in the face, sending him flying backwards into a stone tooth about 200 feet away. When the other Sharpteeth saw this, they ran at Q. " **YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!** " one of the Sharpteeth said. Then, suddenly, another bolt of light hit the gang. All of them were now back in the Secret Caverns. Q took a sniff of the air, everything was back to normal... Or so they thought.

Q got one peek of the valley before he stopped and stopped the others, "Uh, guys. We've got a very big problem. I can see Sharpteeth that look like they are holding the valley residents prisoner." He pointed at the watering hole, allowing the group to see Mr. Threehorn getting beat up by an olive green Sharptooth.

But, yet another bolt hit them. Except this time, they all were separated from each other. Each one of them was reliving horrible parts of their past. Q was reliving the time that he was growing up, Cera relived seeing her mother and all of her sisters dying in the Great Earthshake, Littlefoot was reliving his mother's fight with Sharptooth and her eventual death, Ducky relived watching her only brother get eaten by a Sharptooth.

Chomper, and Ruby were reliving Q's past, while Spike was reliving something mysterious that had happened in his life, but he never knew about it. Every one of them was yelling in terror at the things that they had tried to forget. Eventually, Q was done. None of them knew at that point that they could interact with what they were reliving.

Q grabbed his parents and he pulled them away from the cave entrance. When he did, what he and everyone else was reliving, had suddenly became frozen in time. Q was dumbfounded. Shortly after, they all were back together. Suddenly, a Rainbow Face appeared nearby, "Well done. You have successfully survived the tests, especially you, Q." the Rainbow Face said.

"What tests? Tell us where we are!" Q demanded. The Rainbow Face said, "You are dead. And you have been dead." The Rainbow Face began to walk away when Q grabbed him by the tail and yanked him back, "What do you mean we're dead?!" he snarled. The Rainbow Face said, "None of you are dead. But Q, you are the one that is mentally dead."

This guy was beginning to get on Q's nerves, "Mentally dead? How can I be mentally dead?!" he asked. "You have been trying to forget your past for such a long time. You will need to remember your past for the time when it comes." the Rainbow Face replied before walking away.

After the Rainbow Face was gone, the rest of them were simply staring at Q. Q didn't know where they were, but when he and the others had woken up for real, they saw that their parents had found them and were carrying them back to the valley.

When the had reached the valley, they all stumbled back to their sleeping places, hoping to forget everything that had just happened today.

 **There is Chapter 20 and if any of you guys have something that you really want to happen in the next chapter or two, leave a review and I might just use some of your ideas. All of your reviews show me that you are all reading the story, and it helps to keep me encouraged to add more to the story. Until next time, see ya!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Accident Part 1

**Chapter 21: The Accident Part 1**

When they all realized that they were back in reality, and that everything was back to normal, they all gave a sigh of relief. All of them were so exhausted after what they had just experienced, so they simply passed out on their parents backs. After they had been brought back to the valley, they were so tired that they didn't wake up. They were just going sleep through until morning.

 _In the Mysterious Beyond:_  
"Now is the time of day, or rather night, that we can get our dinner without any disturbances, or any annoying kids that will try to catch us." an Egg Stealer said. ( _He hears chewing nearby_ ). "Ahem." he says. Another Egg Stealer appears, and is eating some greenfood, What? What is it Ozzy?" the other one asks. "Oh, no you don't! Spit that stuff out now, Strut!" Ozzy said.

"But Ozzy, I'm hungry." Strut replied. Ozzy gave Strut the Heimlich maneuver. Ozzy then gave Strut a slap across the face, "No one is going to eat any greenfood. Not on my watch. The only thing that I will eat and anyone else with me must eat this kind of food only. Eggs." Ozzy responded.

 _In the middle of the night:_

While Q is peacefully resting, he was very cautiously being spyed upon by 2 Rainbow Faces that had successfully snuck inside of the Secret Caverns. They were going towards where Q was resting. When the 2 were trying to sneak past him to gain access to his personal area (Eariler, he had dug a hole inside one of the walls of the cave that he was staying in, and he has been storing his personal items in there.), one of them tripped over a rock and fell down, making a loud _thump_ noise. That noise was just enough to cause Q to wake up.

The 2 Rainbow Faces had hidden behind some rocks. Both of them knew that it would only be a matter of time before Q would find them. When he did, he immediately began to interrogate these 2. But he knew that he would have to change how he would ask them questions, and how he worded them. He knew very well how all Rainbow Faces thought, considering he was part Rainbow Face, "What are you 2... ( _Clears throat_ ) _specters..._ doing around here.

The 2 simply looked at each other, thrn they both gave a nod to the other. They both turned to look at him, and one said, "We have just been ordered to watch your... umm... progress until you are ready." Q looked very puzzled, he had never heard personally, or ever heard from his friends, or had he heard from family members of a Rainbow Face that had stammered, ever.

While Q was thinking of what to say next, he thought to himself, "Hold up. What did she just say? 'We've just been ordered to watch-' Hold on a minute..." he remembered what the Rainbow Face had said to him yesterday, " _You will need to remember your past for the time, once the time comes._ " Q rewound that statement over and over, and he rewound the statement that was just said.

While he was thinking, his eyes were beginning to get very heavy, he needed to get back to sleep, "Why don't you two leave. I will deal with you another time." Q said to them. They simply turned around and they walked away into the Mysterious Beyond.

 _The morning afterward:_

Q had slept in once more, before he had finally gotten up. He found the rest of the gang playing a game of Stop-the-Seed, "Hey guys! Can I join in?" Q asked Littlefoot. "Of course you can. Who's team are you on?" Littlefoot responded. Q thought between joining José's team, or joining Littlefoot's team.

However, before he could announce his decision, they all heard rustling in some nearby tall grass. Petrie panicked, "AAAAAHHH! What that?!" he said, hiding on Q's back. Q walked towards the grass, and he removed Petrie from his back, "I will go in and I will investigate the crime scene." he said to all of them. Then, he entered the foliage. He quickly came back out from the tall grass because the ground had a little too many rocks that poked his feet, but if he tried to fly up to look for what was causing the rustling noise, the grass was so tall and thick that all he would be able to see was just green.

The rustling was continuing to grow louder and louder. After a long time, a creature emerged from the grass, "Why, hello there!" the creature said, even though none of them except for Q could understand what was being said. Q took a sniff of the air and he quickly identified this creature as a Yellow Belly. The Yellow Belly was talking to the gang, but none of them could speak Yellow Belly.

"She is obviously saying something, but I presume that nobody here can speak in the Yellow Belly tongue." Cera said. "I can speak Yellow Belly." Q chimed in. He went up to the Yellow Belly who suddenly gasped at Q, but then she got on her knees and she bowed down to him. He just ignored this and he translated what the Yellow Belly was saying.

"She is saying, 'Hello! I am wondering if any of you know Loofah, Doofah and Foobie? I want to join their migrating herd.' We do know those 3, right guys?" Q said. The rest of the gang simply beamed with joy that Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie were alright. "Q, tell her that we do know those 3 and where to find them." Littlfoot replied.

Q did and he asked the gang if it would be alright to escort this Yellow Belly to the herd, "Sure. I think she'd be much safer traveling with us for a while. Yup, yup, yup." Ducky said. Q told the Yellow Belly their plan. "What is your name by the way?" Q asked the Yellow Belly. "My name is Sandra." she replied. Q translated this for the others.

On their way to the herd, Ozzy had spotted the group from some bushes he was hiding in, "Strut! Strut come over here now!" he quietly yelled. Strut came over, "What is it Ozzy? Is it a Sharptooth?" he asked. Ozzy looked back at the group in in disgust, then he looked back at Strut, "It is not just A Sharptooth, it's THE Sharptooth." he said.

Strut already knew who Ozzy was talking about. Ozzy was not talking about Sharptooth, but rather he was talking about Q. Both of them had always hated Q and they have tried to stay away from him for ages. "Let's try not to get spotted by him, or we are probably going to end up dead." Ozzy said cautiously. The gang had to travel through Secluded Canyon, past Hanging Rock.

However, Ozzy and Strut were at Hanging Rock, not expecting the gang to be passing below them. Eventually, all of the dinosaurs, above and below, heard a faint crumbling sound. "What... is that noise?" Q asked. He looked at Cera, "Don't look at me." she said. Then, the rocks began to fall and start a rockslide.

The gang got out safely, but Chomper, Q, and José got a few bad hits to their heads. Ozzy and Strut were crushed. After the rockslide had ended, the others rushed over to the 3 Sharpteeth, "Uh, guys? Are you all okay?" Spike asked. "Ugh! Ow... where... a **m... I?** " Q moaned. Ducky was very concerned, "Q? Say something! Anything!" she said.

Q was a little dazed but he looked back at the Leafeaters, " **Huh? My parents have always told me that Flatteeth could not talk. Chomper, José... have either of you heard of a talking Flattooth?** " he asked the other 2. Chomper and José both got up and looked at the others, " **No. But what does it matter? If they don't seem to be afraid of us, let's kill them!** " Chomper said. José and Q agreed with him.

Spike had heard and understood everything that they had said, "Uh, guys... I think that we should run. They do not seem to remember us! They have been hit hard by rocks and... I'll explain more to you... IF YOU GUYS WOULD LISTEN TO ME AND RUN!" Spike yelled. The others began to sprint away from the 3 Sharpteeth. Immediately, the 3 Sharpteeth gave chase, " **Hey! They are running. That could make things a little harder.** " Q said to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **That is going to be Chapter 21 out of the way. I decided to split the Chapter up into 2 parts. I might do another chapter that is 2 parts. But if any of you want a chapter that is 2 or more parts, just remember to read the story, and don't forget to leave a review and I will consider some of your suggestions for the continuation of the story.**

 **In the next chapter: The gang have decided to stay away from the Sharpteeth, but they do not want to let the 3 enter into the Great Valley. The gang will try to find a way to make the 3 Sharpteeth remember them. But this task is much easier to say than to do. Will they be able to reverse the effect on their friends, or will the 3 remain the way they are? Continue reading and you will find out.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Accident Part 2

**Chapter 22: The Accident Part 2**

Q and the others were on the hunt. Luckily, the gang had found some flowers that could block their scents so that none of the 3 would be able to smell them, "What are we going to do? We can't let them get into the Great Valley, not in this state. We have to find a way to undo what happened to them." Littlefoot said.

"How do you suppose we do that? Smack them on the head with some more rocks? I don't think that we will be able to get within 10 feet of any of them. Not to mention all three of them." Cera commented.

 _Meanwhile:_

" **Now, where could those Flatteeth possibly be?** " Q said. He soon found some footmarks. However, when he went to follow them, they lead to nowhere. He knew that the footmarks belonged to the Flatteeth that he and the other 2 were hunting down, but he could not pick up any of their scents. He had a weird feeling about those Flatteeth.

" **Hmm... these footmarks do belong to those seven Flatteeth but...** ( _Sniffs the air_ ) **Aha! That is a very clever idea, coming from some Flatteeth.** " he said to himself. He gave a roar that signaled Chomper and José to listen to him, " **Now guys, I can't seem to pick up any of the Flatteeth scents. We all know that can only mean one thing, it means that they must have found some sort of special flowers that could block their smell. Now we'll have to work out another way to catch them.** " Q said.

Shortly after that conversation, Q heard a voice in his head, " _Q... Remember, we are your friends._ " He did not know who's voice that was, who it was talking about, or what made it come to mind. He just ignored it and he kept searching. In his current state, he had forgotten about all of his abilities, so he never used them.

 _Back with the Flatteeth:_

Littlefoot was the most concerned about Q and the others. He really wanted to bring them back, but he just could not figure out how, "Guys, there has got to be SOMETHING that we can do, right?" he asked nervously. Everybody else just gave a shrug, "It would probably be a little bit easier if we had at least one of the Sharpteeth on our side to figure out a way." Ruby said.

Petrie had noticed that the Bright Circle was beginning to go down, "Uh, guys? Me think that we try to find safe place to sleep." Petrie said. "Oh, yeah? Like where, exactly?" Cera questioned. Petrie saw a cave and he walked towards it, "Uh... that look good to me. ( _Falls asleep_ )" Petrie had fallen asleep almost the moment that he had entered the cave. Ducky was following him into the cave.

Littlefoot looked worried about where they seemed to be going to spend the night. Ducky noticed this, "Do not worry Littlefoot. We will be safe. And we will find a way to restore our friends to normal. Yup... yup... yup. ( _Also falls asleep_ )" Littlefoot just sighed and he went to sleep.

Even after the Bright Circle had gone down, Q was still searching for them, " **Come on, Q! We can continue our hunt in the morning.** " Chomper called out to Q. " **No! if we were to go to sleep, the Flatteeth will find a way to the Great Valley! If they enter the valley, we will never be able to get them. I've heard that they have put up guards at night. The residents have stopped many other Sharpteeth from getting in. They have even stopped Redclaw from getting into the valley. My point is, those Flatteeth have got to be asleep, and if they are, if we were to find them, we could kill them without any resistance!** " Q replied anxiously.

José walked over to his brother, " **Little bro, I am afraid that Chomper is right. WE do need to get some sleep as well if we want to be very efficient at hunting.** " José said. Q realized that both of them were right, so they ended up finding a different cave to sleep in. After they had all fallen asleep, Q was having a very odd sleep-story.

 _In his sleep-story:_

 _"_ _ **Who are you? What do you want from me?!**_ _" Q asked out loud. "_ _ **You should very well know who I am, brother.**_ _" a voice replied. "_ _ **You can't be MY brother! He has never wanted nothing from me!**_ _" Q yelled. "_ _ **I am not your brother, but I am another realitive of yours. You have never known me. But you will know me very soon, Q. Now, WAKE UP!**_ _" the voice echoed in his head._

Q awoke to Chomper and José staring at him, "( _Panting_ ) **What are you looking at?** " he questioned them. Neither José, nor Chomper gave him a response. " **Now, what were we doing yesterday? I know it had something to do with Flatteeth. And speaking of Flatteeth, I spy a lone Clubtail over there. Let's go and get it!** " Chomper said.

The 3 of them hid in some bushes and they all waited for a perfect opportunity to attack. Soon, they had found one, the Clubtail was facing away from them and it was taking a drink. However, before they attacked, Q got a strange feeling, " **There is something wrong here. Some part of me says that I shouldn't kill a Flattooth.** " he thought.

He just shrugged off those thoughts and he launched at the unsuspecting victim. The Clubtail was so surprised at their attack that it did not even have a chance to counter-attack before it's neck had just been broken. José released the creature's neck from his teeth and he looked happily at the others, " **Well, what are you guys just standing around here for? Let's eat!** " José said before ripping off some meat.

Q had hesitated once again, he was deep in thought. Soon however, he joined the others in the meal. He was carefully being watched by the gang, he was also being watched from somewhere else by a mysterious Sharptooth.

 _Later that day:_

The three Sharpteeth were on the hunt once again. This time however, Q could faintly pick up the gang's scents, " **Guys, over here! Take a sniff and tell me if you are smelling what I'm smelling.** " he told the others. They all took a whiff of the air, and Chomper and José looked at Q as if for confirmation on something, " **Is... Is it...?** " José asked. Q gave him a reassuring nod.

They all gave some cheerful roars before they all set off to follow the gang's trails. The trails were very faint, but it was strong enough for them to follow where the Leafeaters were at that point. They soon saw footmarks that matched where the trails were leading them to. They soon spotted the gang sleeping in their cave.

The 3 had only gone about 15 feet before the gang woke up and they began to walk out of the cave. The three of them immediately hid inside some bushes, trying not to get spotted, and trying not to make too much noise. Littlefoot and the rest of them were looking around, surveying the area, seeing if there was anything that they needed to be worried about.

The seven dinosaurs turned to one another, saying to each other that the area was clear and it was safe to continue what they were doing eariler. They began to walk away from the hiding Sharpteeth. All three of them saw this as an opportunity to follow them quietly and wait for an absolute perfect chance to attack.

The gang was heading towards a pond so they could take a drink. José and Chomper asked Q if they could attack, but Q told them not yet. Q knew that when the perfect chance to attack came, he would know it. It was not long until he had found the right moment for them to go in and deliver the kills.

When they did, Chomper tripped over a tree root and that caused the gang to turn around. When they saw the Sharpteeth, they thought for a second that they had returned to normal, until the 3 licked their lips and ran towards the gang. The chase was on... again. The gang was doing a great job of staying ahead of them before they reached a dead-end (Like they always seem to do when they are being chased).

The three Sharpteeth slowly approached them, savoring the moment before they would kill. Before the 3 could reach the gang, a white Feather-Headed Sharptooth jumped down from above and she stood directly in front of the gang as if to protect them, " **Who are you? Get out of our way! These guys are ours!** " Q snarled at the Sharptooth.

She didn't move an inch. She gave Q a sucker-punch to the face. He flew backwards and he hit his head on a rock. He was not knocked out, but he was back to himself, he got up and he realized that Chomper and José were still acting like total Sharpteeth. He ran over to them, he grabbed Chomper by the arm and he threw him into the rocks.

Chomper's mind was now reset, now all that they had to worry about was José, he was currently in a fight with the other Sharptooth. Q raced over to them, he grabbed José, and he gave him a kick to the face. José's head smashed into the rocks and he came to himself. Now that their minds were all back to normal, now they could focus their attention on this mystery Sharptooth that had saved the gang's lives.

"Who are you? Why did you defend my friends?" Q asked her. The Sharptooth thought for a moment. "I am your sister, Violet. You will not remember me Q, nor will you José. I have been living alone for so many coldtimes because I was desperately searching for at least one of you two. Now, I have found both of you, alive and well." she replied.

 **That is going to be the end of the 22nd chapter, I hope that you all enjoyed it. It turns out that Q has some other ealitives that even José did not know about. Please remember to read it, and leave a review of the story afterwards. Until the next chapter, see ya!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Rest

**Chapter 23: The Rest**

After Violet had introduced herself, Q had to ask her a few questions that only his family members knew the answers to. He had to ask her in Sharptooth for it to be official, " **Where did my parents grow up?** " he asked her, " **Your mother lived with Craig, Sharptooth's father, nearby the Great Valley when some Sharpteeth had first discovered it. Your father was living with Aster, and the 4 other Rainbow Faces.** " Violet replied.

Q continued to ask her more questions, " **What group has my family originated from?** " he asked. " **Your family and all of it's members have originated** **from the Illuminati.** " Violet responded. Unfortunately, both Chomper and Spike were able to understand everything that was being said between the 2, "Uhh, Spike? Who are the 'Illuminati'?" Chomper asked.

"The Illuminati are many, many large groups of dinosaurs that have always had superdino abilities and special powers. They believe in many strange theories, such as their theory that the land that we are standing on right now is not flat. Most of the groups within the Illuminati will normally consist of only one kind of dinosaur. Some of these groups can include Sharpteeth only, some of Flatteeth only, some groups will consist of Bothteeth only, and in very rare cases, the groups can consist of more than one kind of dinosaur." Spike explained.

Chomper seemed to be amazed at Spike's extraordinary knowledge on the subject of the Illuminati, "Spike? How do you know So much about the Illuminati?" Chomper asked him. "I used to be friends with someone who was part of the Illuminati before he was tragically killed by a Sharptooth." Spike replied.

After Q had played the game of 20 questions with Violet, who had answered all of Q's questions correctly, now he could ask her personal questions he has been eager to ask for a while. He did not seem to need to introduce her to the others as it seemed that she already knew who the Leafeaters were.

However, as everybody else began to head back towards the Great Valley, Violet did not follow them. Q went back to her, "Why aren't you coming? Is there something wrong, sis?" he asked. Violet remained silent for a few moments.

As if to answer his question, he heard a voice say, "Yes. There is something wrong. You have forgotten about me." As soon as the voice had finished speaking, Q saw an orange quilled Fast Biter jump down from some rocks above them, and the Fast Biter had landed in front of them. The Fast Biter went over to Violet and he gave her a pat on the back, "Great job, sis. You have found my long-lost brother." the Fast Biter said. Q was curious as to who this guy was.

"Who are you?" Q questioned the Fast Biter. The Fast biter looked at Violet, who gave him a nod, he looked back at Q and he gave a smile, showing his very sharp teeth, "Really, Q. You should recognize me from somewhere. Just... think about it." he replied. Q thought about this Fast Biter but he couldn't remember ever seeing him before in his life. Then, Q suddenly got a flashback.

 _In his flashback:_

 _This flashback was taking place on Q's 6th star-day. He was just absentmindedly minding his own business, when he was able to see his parents arguing with an orange Fast Biter, "_ _ **Oh,**_ _ **come on! Do you really think that our son is really ready to live alone?! To have to hunt down his own food... without proper training beforehand?! I don't think so! Wouldn't you agree dear?**_ _" Q's mother said to his father. "_ _ **Yeah. Our boy is nowhere near ready to live all on his own. Today is his sixth star-day, and both her and I now that our son would not find it very pleasing to discover that his gift for his star-day is to be thrown out into the real world! So you, get lost! We will find you once he is ready. Now, SCRAM!**_ _" his father yelled at the Fast Biter._

Q realized that the Fast Biter he had just meet had matched perfectly to the one that he had seen his parents arguing with. When he first saw this dino on his star-day, he did not know who it was, nor did he really care.

His parents had continuously shooed away that dinosaur many times after his parents had that conversation with this Fast Biter. Q really did want to believe that this Fast Biter was another relative of his, but he had to ask him the same questions that he had asked Violet to prove that this Fast Biter was a member of his family.

(For the sake of the story, I will not add any new questions, not to mention the previous ones.) The Fast Biter had passed the test as well. Q wanted to know his name. But before he was able to ask, Chomper then recognized who this Fast Biter really was. Chomper ran up to him, and he threw his arms around the dino, "Oh, Pyron! I'm so happy to see you. But... how are you alive? I thought that you were killed by Yuti." Chomper said in confusion.

Q knew who Pyron was, Chomper had told him about the time that he almost had lost his life if it weren't for an orange quilled Fast Biter by the name of Pyron. Q has had to comfort Chomper in the past whenever there was something that had reminded him of Pyron. Chomper wanted to ask Pyron about a billion questions, but Pyron could never answer all of Chomper's questions.

"That stone tooth did not kill me, Chomper. I actually had just passed out because I had lost a lot of blood. My wounds had healed quite quickly after you had already buried me." Pyron replied.

Chomper was listening very closely by now, wanting to hear more about what had happened to Pyron during their time apart. "I had soon woken up to see nothing but dirt. So I dug myself up, and I came across Violet in a forest that I had wandered into, looking for food." Pyron continued.

The rest of the gang had come back to check on the others, but they saw Q give them a gesture that told them, "Do not disturb us at the moment." so the rest of the gang obeyed and they stood back. Q and Chomper were now completely focused on Pyron, "Violet had found some medicinal plants that would help to heal all of my injuries, and they would help to ease the pain. I especially did not want to rejoin the pack after what Seizon had done. Bringing us into other Sharptooth territory after we were ordered to leave it, that was simply just SO idiotic of Seizon!" Pyron said, getting a little bit frustrated as the hateful memories of Seizon began to come back to him.

Chomper was at a loss of what to say. Q saw an opportunity and then he asked Pyron some other questions that he had as well, "So... Pyron? How come I had never come across you in the Mysterious Beyond when I was living with Sharptooth, or when I was spying on my friends?" he asked. Pyron did not give Q a response, though. Q had a bunch more questions that he wanted to ask Pyron, but Q decided to give Pyron a break from his interrogation.

Q then turned to Violet, "Violet? How did you not know Pyron when you 2 are brother and sister?" he asked her. "Me and him were separated from each other when the Great Earthshake had occurred. We were separated before that, but that was because our parents had split up. When they did, I ended up living with my dad, and he was living with my mother. Eventually, Pyron had escaped from mom and he had left her just to be with me." she responded.

The others were just standing by, trying not to interrupt the conversation between the Sharpteeth. "Um... excuse me? We have got to get back to the Great Valley before our parents begin to worry about us." Cera interrupted. They all looked at the sky and saw that dusk was approaching, "I think that you are right, Cera." Spike said.

As they were all heading back where they had come from, Q immediately realized a big problem with what they were going to do, "Uhh, guys? Do any of you remember what the adults did the last time? 'Then it's settled. There will be no more Sharpteeth allowed in the valley.' And I do not think that they would make any exceptions about now." Q said to them. The Leafeaters decided that they might as well try to get Violet and Pyron allowed to live here.

When they arrived at one of the entrances of the Great Valley, Grandma Longneck happened to be passing by, when she noticed the young dinosaurs entering the Great Valley, "Children! Did you all go out into the Mysterious Beyond once again?" she asked with concern. "Yes we did. But after a small accident, they did not have much of a choice." Q replied.

Grandma Longneck was slightly confused by this statement, "What do you mean you didn't have a choice?" she asked. Littlefoot decided to just tell her what happened, "Well... you see... We were going through Secluded Canyon when there was a rockslide. We made it out just fine. Chomper, Q, and José got some hits on the head and they had temporarily forgotten that they had known us. We didn't want them to be acting like true Sharpteeth inside of the valley." Littlefoot answered.

After Grandma heard that explanation, she immediately understood why the kids did what they did. Then, she noticed the 2 extra Sharpteeth with them, "Children? Who are they?" Grandma questioned. "Don't worry Grandma Longneck. They are more relatives of mine. This here is my sister Violet, and that Fast Biter over there is my other brother Pyron." Q responded.

Once again, a meeting was created for Violet and Pyron. Many of the other adults had questions that they wanted answered very soon, "Do either of you have any... ( _Clears throat_ ) special elements... about yourselves that you would like to present?" Mr. Threehorn said. The two Sharpteeth looked at each other, gave each other a small smirk, and they told the adults what they wanted to know, "Well, there is one thing. Me, Pyron, Q, and José... we are all part of the Illuminati." Violet said.

When she said this, every single one of the adults gave a gasp. They all had heard about the Illuminati groups almost all of the time, but they have never been able to locate a member of the Illuminati that was willing to, or one that was allowed to reveal that they were members of the Illuminati. All of the adults got closer as if to inspect the two very thoroughly. "Well, these two do have the marks that show the signs that have proven that they really ARE part of the Illuminati. You must show us your ways." Mr. Threehorn finally said.

Only Pyron and Violet needed to show their powers, as the residents already knew about Q and José's abilities. Violet showed them her super-speed running ability, and Pyron displayed his super strength ability. All of the adults suddenly got a strange feeling that something bad might happen if they did not allow Pyron and Violet to stay in the valley, so they let them stay in the Secret Caverns with Q, José, Ruby, and Chomper.

 **That is Chapter 23 done and done, and I need suggestions for the next few parts of the story and if any of you have something that you want to happen in the future, read and leave a review. I always check to see if any of you have any suggestions and I may use a couple of them.**

 **I am not the original creator of Pyron or Seizon. I would put the link to the original creator's page on here, but for a reason I still don't understand, my software will not let me place the complete link to the page. The original creator of Pyron and Seizon is Dosu2Dinner. A big thanks to him for giving me his permission to use some of his characters in my story.**


	24. Chapter 24: The Curiosity

**Chapter 24: The Curiosity**

The morning afterwards, the gang was out having breakfast when they were approached by Pyron and Violet, "Yello, everyone!" Pyron called out. Violet just rolled her eyes when he had done this. The gang had no sooner finished breakfast then the questions towards Q and his relatives were asked, "How is it? Being, you know, part of the Illuminati?" Cera asked.

Q, José, Pyron, and Violet all looked at each other, and they began whispering to one another. They were talking loud enough so that the others could her them, but they were talking in another language that NONE of the others could understand. Shortly after, the 4 Sharpteeth stopped whispering and they decided that they might as well answer a few of the others' questions.

"Now, can you tell us what it is really like to be a part of the Illuminati? We all have heard SO many rumors about what it is like to be one of them. Even though we all knew that the rumors were all fake because nobody who was in with the Illuminati was allowed to tell anyone, and anybody who was even allowed to tell some things about the Illuminati simply did not want to do so." Littlefoot said.

Q decided that he should tell them some of the basic things that members of the Illuminati, and only of the Illuminati always would have, "Okay then. The first thing is, every single member of the Illuminati is going to have some sort of special power or powers that will allow them to do some very, very strange things. Secondly, we are usually not called 'members of the Illuminati' though. Normally, we are referred to as the 'Illuminatians'." Q said. Ducky was slightly confused on the special powers part of it, "What do you mean? I did not see Pyron or Violet use any of their special powers. I did not." she said.

Q had thought that everybody else in the valley had seen a short display of his other siblings' powers at the meeting that was held just the day before, "Really?" Q asked in suprise. Not only Ducky, but every single one of the others shook their heads no. Q gave a sigh and he nodded at Violet and Pyron to show them, so they did. Violet had led them to a wide open plateau, "OK now. Watch me run to that Smoking Mountain way over there, and run back." she said to them all.

She started sprinting, when she was, all of the rest of them got sight of something very small, but moving extremely quickly. This something was Violet, had successfully zipped to the top of the Smoking Mountain, and she zipped down the mountain and she had suddenly reappeared in front of them again. The others' mouths were just simply hanging wide open, even though none of them could find any words as to what they had just witnessed. After they had all closed their mouths, Pyron was up next.

Pyron had taken them back to where there were the forest of giant sequioa trees, looming over them by about 240 feet. Pyron gave a little giggle when he was picturing their reactions to what he was about to do, "Alright! Watch me knock this tree down!" he said confidently. Cera suddenly just howled with laughter, "You?! These trees do not move for anything! What exactly makes you so sure that you can knock one over?" she queried.

A small smirk was beginning to form on José, Violet, Q, and Pyron's faces, "THIS is what makes me so sure about that." _KICK!_ he was lying on the ground when he had given a very swift kick to the tree. They all heard a creaking noise, the tree was beginning to topple over. When it was, there was a lot of snow on it so, about 15 pounds of snow fell down on top of the gangs heads'.

"Agh! Brrr... t... that is... r... r... really c... c... c... cold!" Spike said, shivering. The rest of the gang was shivering, with the exception of Q, Pyron, José, and Violet, who all just stood there, staring down at the others, "Come on! Get up! It's just some white ground sparkles! Nothing to be worried about." Q said. Cera shot him a frustrated look, "Yeah! That is really easy for you to say! I do not even know how any any of you are not cold." she commented.

Q then realized that the others seemed to be developing some sort of cold illness. He walked to all of them and he felt their skin to detect what their temperature was, "Oh dear. It seems you all are getting a case of the freezings. Here, this should help you." he said before he put his claw on each of their shoulders, which Q was actually changing their body temperature to be higher with his healing ability.

He did the same to the rest of them and they all got to their feet, "What we talking 'bout before we had white ground sparkles fall on our heads?" Petrie asked. Everyone else was thinking while Q and his relatives just stood there, waiting for it to click in the others minds'. Eventually, it did, "We were out here to see Pyron's special ability. I believe." Shorty said.

As they were all walking back, Ducky wanted to ask them more questions about life with the Illuminati, "Q? Were there any other things that all Illuminatians had in common?" she asked Q once more. Q was thinking of something to tell her without saying too much, "Well... all of us, actually not ALL of us, but most of the Illuminatians have been sent out into the real world to... well..." he said before Violet finished for him.

"We have been forbidden from telling... ( _Clears throat_ )... outsiders... what kind of creatures we really are, or who sent us and why." she said. Cera gave a somewhat annoyed sounding snort, "So, who exactly is the leader of the Illuminati? Who creates all of those strict rules that you have to follow?" she demanded. All of Q and his relatives looked at one another, and Q eventually walked up to everyone and he told them something that would change all the others had thought about Q.

"Who is the leader, you ask? Well... this will shock all of you... you are looking at the Illuminati leader" he said. Everyone else seemed to have simply passed out, and they all seemed to have fallen onto their backs. In the distance, there were two pairs of eyes looking directly at Q. One pair was amber colored, the other was red colored. These two creatures had heard every SINGLE word that Q and the others had said, " **Whoa. Wait... what? WHAT?! HE is the fabled leader of the Illuminati, AND he is The One? Wow! It will probably be the greatest idea ever to take him in. We will also have to take in his relatives as well.** " a voice belonging to the creature with the amber eyes said to the other.

" **Well, I don't know. I really do not think that he will be so much of an easy target like the rest of them. I can bet you that he will have plently of fight in him. Not to mention his relatives, too.** " the other creature replied. The first creature gave an annoyed sounding response, " **Well, I don't really care! All I need to do is capture all four of them, get what the information that we need to know, and take that knowledge to my stepfather.** "

The other creature's eyes opened wide and looked at the first creature, " **All that you will ever talk about is your stepfather. What about me? What about the rest of the pack?** " she asked. The first creature's eyes were fixed on Q until he noticed Chomper, " **Hold on a minute... I think that I know exactly who that Twoclaw is. It is the Ambassador himself. I never thought that I'd see the day. OK, we'll snatch the weakest of those Sharpteeth first. Then we will** **work our way upwards. First target, the Ambassador. We'll take him tonight. Understood?** " the first one asked. The other one gave a sigh before finally saying, " **Alright then. Let's do it.** "

 **Original Creator of Pyron: Dosu2Dinner**


	25. Chapter 25: The Kidnappings

**Chapter 25: The Kidnappings**

Q had successfully woken up the others after they had passed out, "Hello? Guys? Wake up!" he yelled. They all had awoken with a jolt, "Uh... I just... thought that I had heard that you are the leader of the Illuminati, Q." Ducky said, dazed. Q thought that they should have remembered what he just said 15 seconds ago.

He re-explained what he just told them and he got them all onto their feet and they began the walk back to home. Those 2 creatures were keeping their eyes on Chomper at a distance, " **How will we take him? He will surely call for help if he's awoken to see us, especially you.** " the second creature said.

The other creature's eyes were just fixed on Chomper, " **There are some flowers around here that if you inhale the fumes, you will just pass out for a while. We force him to inhale the fumes, and we'll do the same to the rest of those Sharpteeth.** " the first creature replied. Q and every member of the Illuminati always had some sort of sixth sense that warned them of any kind of danger.

The last time Q's sixth sense was warning him, it was right before he was taken by Dakota and Rose. Now, it was acting up again, he stopped walking until Ducky asked him, "Q? What's the matter?" Q took a few sniffs of the air to see if he could smell anything out of the ordinary, "Uh... nothing. It's just... I have gotten a bad feeling about something." he responded.

He kept this feeling in mind, his sixth sense was never wrong. Soon enough, he will be correct.

 _Later that night:_

In the Secret Caverns, even though Q normally slept in a secluded part of the Secret Caverns, his sixth sense told him that he should sleep with the others in the main cave, just for a while. It was kind of a good thing that he did that, because he felt that 2 intruders were approaching, "Hmm... that is not right. They seem to be coming my way. I know! I'll pretend that I'm still asleep and I'll see what happens." he thought.

When the intruders finally did get into the main cave, they were surprised to see Q "sleeping" there with them, " **Dang it! I thought that he would be in the more secluded parts of this cave network. I sure hope that he doesn't wake up, or we are SO dead.** " the first creature said. They slowly, and quietly approached Chomper. Q was watching them with one eye open, "They are going for Chomper. Wait, what is that plant in... Oh, no. Not the Fumer. I've got to stop them." he thought.

He slowly crawled up behind them, Q was thinking of a way to get rid of that plant they were about to put on Chomper's mouth, when he realized that he had just jumped up, and he had sucker-punched the second creature. Then he got a shock on who the first creature really was, " **Seizon... you were stabbed by that stone tooth. You should be dead!** " he growled at the Bladeback.

" **Aren't you forgetting something? All members of the Illuminati cannot die.** " Seizon replied. Q knew that Seizon WAS part of the Illuminati before his obsession with Xal had taken over his life, and Q had no choice but to remove Seizon from the Illuminati, " **How? I removed you from us over 9 coldtimes ago. You're powers were taken away! How can you be living when you have had no- Uhhhhhh... OOF!** " he said before he was knocked out by a powerful punch by the second creature.

Amazingly, none of the others had woken up, " **Incredible! I cannot believe that none of the others woke up from that. Now's our chance, use that Fumer and gas that Sharptooth!** " Seizon said. The other creature obeyed, and Chomper was out almost immediately. Seizon was pleased with how everything, well almost everything, had worked out perfectly, " **Now grab his body and let's take him to the Mysterious Beyond where he'll be heavily guarded.** " Seizon commanded.

 _The next day:_

Once Q had regained consciousness, he immediately alerted the others, who then alerted their parents, "Grandma! Grandpa! Chomper's been kidnapped! We've got to go and rescue him!" Littlefoot said. Grandpa gave a great sigh, "I'm sorry, Littlefoot. But unless any of you or your friends saw who has taken Chomper, we cannot attempt to rescue him." he replied.

Everyone else had become very sad to know that they could not try to rescue Chomper without knowing where he has been taken to. Q's sixth sense told him that he should try to make it so his Leafeater friends (minus Ruby and Spike) could speak sharptooth. Q had told them about his sixth sense after the "discussion" with Grandma & Grandpa Longneck, and they all agreed that there was no harm in them learning how to speak in sharptooth.

Shorty, Littlefoot, and Ducky showed the most progress, but Shorty was the best. He had already managed how to speak basic sentences, and he was on his way to speaking longer, more complex sentences. While Q was teaching them, " **How is he?** " Seizon asked the other. " **He is still out, but he will find out soon that he has to become one of us.** " she replied.

Seizon gave a satisfied grunt. He was deep in thought, " **OK. Taking Q and his relatives will be a tougher challenge due to their resistance to the Fumer, and just their fighting will probably create a kind of resistance that will most likely be ultra hard to manage.** " Seizon thought to himself. Q was making a lot more progress with teaching the others the sharptooth lanuguage than he originally thought, "I thought that teaching Leafeaters how to speak sharptooth would be a lot harder. Well, this makes my life easier." he thought.

 _A few hours later:_

Seizon and the other dino were originally supposed to snatch Violet, but Seizon decided to get the hardest target out of the way... Q. He was approaching Q when he began to wake up, "Uhh... huh...? Is it morning al-" _SMACK!_ Seizon gave Q a kick to the head, sending him back into unconsciousness. However, there was one flaw that these 2 had not accounted for, Pyron was watching their every move. He could not try to rescue his brother because he was afraid that if he tried, they would kill Q, even though that would probably be the last thing that they would want to do.

 _The morning after, in the Mysterious Beyond:_

Q had taken quite a long time to wake up. When he had finally woken up, he noticed that Chomper was next to him, "Chomper? How did they get you?" Q asked. Chomper gave a shrug, "I don't know. I went to sleep in the Great Valley, and then I woke up, only to find myself here." Chomper replied. Then Q knew that they had gassed Chomper while he was sleeping and it was successful.

In the days to come, the rest of the Sharpteeth were successfully kidnapped and brought to the same cave, "Hey, guys. You too, huh?" Q said. Everyone else nodded their heads, "Who would do this?" Violet asked. Q was about to answer when a Bladeback entered the cave and answered for him, " **Me. I did this. You should all know me.** " Seizon replied.

" **Seizon...** " the kidnapped Sharpteeth growled in unison. Seizon waited for them to finish before he started talking again, " **With introductions out of our way, let's get down to business.** " he said. Every one of them wanted to just launch at him and tear him apart. Members of the Illuminati COULD die, it just took a lot to kill one.

" **Seizon... don't think that we don't remember what you did. We all remember it and we will never forget it.** " Violet snarled. Seizon gave a chuckle at her tone, " **Violet? Ha! She is always acting more vioLENT!** " he thought. Q's blood was boiling, he wanted to just fly at this Bladeback and rip off his skin until he was nothing but a pile of bones.

Pyron had saw what was going on in Q's head, "Q, remember. Whenever you get angry enough, you can breathe fire." Pyron whispered to Q. That statement did not really register inside Q's head. Seizon didn't notice the angry look on Q's face, " **Come on. You must meet the rest of the pack.** " he said to the guards to escort the 4 other Sharpteeth with him.

Q, in his building-up rage, got an idea, "( _Gasps_ ) I know. I'll take out these guards and I'll call in some more old friends." he thought. He took a few sniffs of the air and he realized that these guards were normal, they are not, and they were never part of the Illuminati. They could be taken out and they would not be invincible.

Seizon had stopped and made the guards hold back while he went forward to investigate a forest. Then, Q saw the perfect opportunity to take out the guards, he was planning on doing this attack alone, but the fight with Seizon he would fight with 2 certain Sharpteeth. When Seizon was out of sight, Q attacked. He jumped up and he bit into the arm of the slightly larger guard and he wriggled around, blood splattering in all directions.

The guard gave an ear-piercing howl of pain as he heard the sound of gushing blood and ripping flesh. Q had torn his arm completely off. The guard was losing too much blood, and he soon died. Q still had the arm in his mouth and he thought, "Hmm. I haven't eaten in a while, so..." _GULP!_ he swallowed the arm. He went for the other guard, but for the neck instead of the arm. He jumped up and he became a full grown Sharptooth, so he'd weigh this one down.

The other guard simply could not stand up with Q on his back, he fell to the ground. Q put his foot on his back and he dug in with his claws. Then, the guard tried to slash Q, but Q grabbed HIS arm and he made the guard poke his own eyes so he couldn't try and attack Q. He bit the dinosaur's neck and he gave a twist and _SNAP!_ he broke the guard's neck.

By now, Seizon had just gotten back, " **Ah, Q. I knew that you would never stand around and do nothing. I know your weaknesses.** " Seizon snarled at Q. Q's relatives were just standing there, doing nothing, just as Q had instructed them to do so. Q gave a whistle and shortly after he did, they all heard that there were heavy footsteps coming their way.

Chomper's mouth dropped as he saw two distinct Sharpteeth that he knew who they were, but he did not address them, not yet. Q yelled out orders for the two to do, " **Gregorio! You kick Seizon and hold him down when he is off-balance. Victoria! You do what you need to do on my command!** " Seizon looked towards the approaching Sharpteeth in confusion, when Q gave him a kick in the back that sent him right into a tree.

Gregorio quickly put his claw down around Seizon's back, " **Ah, bup, bup, bup. You are not going anywhere today, buster.** " Gregorio said to the squirming Bladeback. Q approached Seizon and he said, " **Well. You're life is at and end, once again, Seizon. Only THIS time, you and me shall never meet again. In fact, you won't be meeting anybody.** " he said to the Bladeback.

Seizon gave a laugh, " **What are you gonna do?** " he queried. A smirk began to form on Q's face, " **It's not what I'M going to do. It's what SHE'S going to do.** " he said as he pointed at Victoria, " **Victoria, do it.** " he said. Gregorio wrapped his claw around Seizon, he gave him to Victoria, and she said, " **This'll be good!** " before throwing Seizon up in the air, opening her mouth and _GULP!_ she had just eaten Seizon, the main weakness in all Illuminations.

Q was happy by the way that things had happened, "Chomper, do what you wanted to do." he said. Chomper ran towards the 2 Sharpteeth, " **Mom! Dad! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!** " Chomper said with happiness. Violet unfortunately had to spoil the moment, "Umm... hello? We need to get back to home! We don't have time for a family reunion." she interruped.

Victoria gave a growl, and she looked at Q as if asking, " **Can I please kill her?** " Q shook his head no and the four Sharpteeth walked away as Chomper's parents began to feast on the dead guards.

 **Original creator of Pyron, Seizon, and Xal: Dosu2Dinner**


	26. Chapter 26: The Warnings

**Chapter 26: The Warnings**

The Sharpteeth began the journey home, "What is going on? It seems that there are other dinosaurs that just want to get us, mostly me, for reasons unknown. But why?" Q asked himself. He didn't feel like finding an answer. And he did not feel like teleporting back because he was tired from not getting enough sleep. When he was knocked out, over and over, he wasn't sleeping, he was not even close to it.

On the way there, he and the others had stopped when they spotted a few hives of Stinging Buzzers, "Oooh! Lunch!" Q said before licking his lips, as did the others. They all raced for the hives. Trying to catch the Stinging Buzzers was very easy for the Sharpteeth. When Q went off separately to take a drink, he met the two Rainbow Faces that had intruded the Secret Caverns some time ago.

He recognized them immediately, "You two. Over here, now." he commanded them. They both looked at each other and smiled, then they came to him, "The time is coming. Soon, you and your relatives will have to return." one of them said. Q was momentarily confused until a flashback came to him.

 _Flashback:_

 _Q's mother and his father were having a discussion about him. Q was close enough to hear them, "_ _ **Do you think that he will be ready when it comes time? I'm very worried on how he might take the news.**_ _" Q's mother said worryingly to his father. "_ _ **He will understand that it is just what many other Rainbow Faces have to do.**_ _" his father replied._

 _"_ _ **I know, dear. But mind you, what will the Council think when they see him? He is not a pure Rainbow Face like you.**_ _" she replied, pointing to where her son was, gnawing on a bone. Q's father nodded, "_ _ **I know. But the Council will know what to do. He is going to be the most important member of the Illuminati of all time. Trust me.**_ _" his father responded._

Q never thought about where he and his relatives would have to return to, but just about when the time would come, "Tell me, when exactly do me and my relatives have to go when the time comes?" Q asked them. The two nodded at each other, "When there will be many natural disasters, the Lone Dinosaur will be killed, Sharptooth will return, and you and all of your family and friends will be attacked by creatures with pure red glowing eyes. Once you have all left, peace will be restored upon the land once again." the second one replied.

Q wanted to know something, "So... how exactly will me and my relatives know that we have to go once all of that happens?" he asked them. "You all will immediately know what you need to do not long before you will be... Ahem, 'picked up'." Then, one of them walked around behind him, and _BONK!_ the one behind Q knocked him out.

 _2 hours later:_

"Q? Q, get up little bro!" Pyron yelled. Q was a little dazed when he was knocked out, because his head hit a rock as he fell down. "( _Moans_ ) Ow. What...? ( _Growls_ ) Huh? Oh, sorry guys. I thought that you were... were..." he said. "Who? You thought we were who?" José asked. Q then remembered who knocked him out for the last time, he growled in anger.

Q got up and he scanned the area to see if he could spot them, "WHERE ARE THEY!?" he yelled again. José and Pyron had no choice but to restrain Q, they found a pond and they had to hold him in front of it, "It's okay, Q. Just... ( _Strains_ ) let it... ( _Strains_ ) out." José said calmly. Q roared, and he began to evaporate the pond.

After a lot of fuming, Q was calmer, "Ugh! I hate those 2!" he said. "What two do you hate?" Pyron asked. Q realized that he was the only one to have seen those two Rainbow Faces, "Uh... well... there were these 2 Rainbow Faces who told me 'The time is coming. Soon you and your relatives will have to return.' they said that there will be disasters in nature, the Lone Dinosaur will be killed, Sharptooth is going to return, and me and all my friends and family will be attacked by creatures with pure red glowing eyes." he told them.

They all gave a gasp, "Sharptooth? Y... you killed him, right little bro?" Violet asked. Q gave her a nod, "Yes I did. But I think that he was, or rather, he is, part of the Illuminati, so he should be alive right this very moment." Q responded. "Umm... what would creatures with pure red glowing eyes look like?" Pyron asked. Q gave him a demonstration, "Like this." Q said before making his eyes glow. Pyron was spooked by that, "Will... will they be one kind of creature or... what is that?" Pyron said before he pointed to something behind them.

Everyone looked back to see something approaching them. Q had to squint to try and see what this thing was. As it was getting closer, it looked like it was Littlefoot, "Hey, Littlefoot! We..." Violet began to say before they all saw the eyes. All of them knew what this was, "Kill it!" Q yelled before they all attacked this monster. After it was killed, "I thought that we would not be attacked by creatures like this until... when was it again?" José asked. "When there are many natural disasters, and when Sharptooth returns." Q responded.

"Do any of you have any ideas on why we have already been attacked by these creatures?" Pyron queried. "There are two possible answers as to why, Pyron. Theory number 1, the time when all of us have to return to wherever is going to happen very, very soon. Or theory number 2, we will continuously be attacked by these creatures, but the amount of attacks and the amount of creatures that are attacking us at a time will increase as the time to return approaches." Q explained to them.

 _In an unidentified location:_

" **I presume that you have told him about the disasters, and my return, correct?** " a certain Sharptooth asked the 2 Rainbow Faces. They both gave him a nod, " **Good. I will gather a group to hunt down the Lone Dinosaur, and I will gather an army to take over the valley, with my nephew second-in-command.** " he said to them.

Then, one of the Rainbow Faces was thinking, "Hold on a minute. Oh no! I have got to find a way to stop Sharptooth's plans somehow. His plans will interfere with what is supposed to happen to Q and the others. I will have to make up what I did to Q, forcing him to join me, and then he killed all of my army. Oh, boy. It is going to be very difficult to try and convince him that I am on his side this time. Oh, I just hope that he listens to me." he thought.

 _Back in the Great Valley_ ( _Shorty's POV_ ) _:_

Littlefoot has been pacing around for quite a long time now. I can tell that he is worried about Q and the others, as is... well, everyone else. But I was not worried at all. I knew that those Sharpteeth were the toughest ones to exist. I decided to go to my Thinking Place, near a secret pond that Q showed me, to think about what to do.

Chomper happened to be passing by and I called out for him to come over to the pond. I asked him if he could teach me how to speak fluent sharptooth, even though I am pretty good at it. He agreed and he asked me if I am worried about if Q and the others don't come back. I told him that I was not worried at all.

Chomper's expression turned from being worried to being confused. He asked me why I wasn't worried. Then, I told him that I knew that those 4 are probably the toughest Sharpteeth ever, that they would stop at nothing in order to get back to us. Then, when Chomper went to take a drink, something grabbed my tail and it yanked me back into some bushes, right before a hand covered my mouth.

I looked around, trying to see what had just grabbed me. I think that whatever grabbed me was a Rainbow Face, from what I could see. It turns out that it was a Rainbow Face, who told me to calm down, and that he was on our side. I didn't know to whom he was referring to, until he said that he wanted to help Q to stop Sharptooth's plans. I calmed down and he uncovered my mouth.

I asked him what he meant when he said Sharptooth's plans, and he said that Sharptooth is going to return, and he is going to either take control of the Great Valley, or... He never got to finish his sentence before Chomper was calling my name. I told the Rainbow Face that he should come with me. He was very hesitant at first, but I eventually convinced him to come.

I called to Chomper that I was alright, and that we had a friend. However, when Chomper saw this Rainbow Face, he backed away and he gave a guttural growl. He looked like he was about to launch at the Rainbow Face. And that is just what he did. Chomper began to run at the Rainbow Face, and the Rainbow Face was just standing there, not attempting to move out of Chomper's way at all.

I stood in Chomper's path, but he jumped over my back. Then, I chased after him, before I ran in front of Chomper again, only this time I made it so he would trip on my tail. He stumbled, then he fell down and slid a little on his face. He was trying to get up, but I had to put my foot on his back so he would not try to harm this Rainbow Face. I told him, in sharptooth, that this Rainbow Face really was a friend. I looked at the Rainbow Face, and I gave a look to tell him that he should agree with me, as he had just explained himself not too long ago.

 _Back with the 4:_

The others had just finished their lunch and they were continuing to walk home, "Do you think that the others will try to find us? I have seen them leave the valley before. I just hope that they don't try to leave this time." Q said to José. "Well, I wasn't the one spying on them for many coldtimes... so how should I know?" his brother replied. Q began to think about when he and his family would have to return to... wherever, what about the others? He didn't want to leave them behind.

 _In the Great Valley:_

Littlefoot had made up his mind, he was going to search for Q himself, "Guys. I'm going to go out and find Q. You all can do what you want." he said before walking away. "Littlefoot! Your grandpa said that it's too dangerous!" Cera called, but Littlefoot just ignored her. "Me go and fly over. Keep eye on Littlefoot." Petrie said. Everyone else looked around at one another, and then they all started pacing.

 _In the Mysterious Beyond:_

Q was waiting until his teleporting ability had completely recharged, so he would then be able to teleport them all back. While they were all walking, Q got a bad feeling about something, as did José, "Bro, are you feeling that?" Q asked his brother. "Yeah, big time." José replied. Neither of them knew why they got this feeling, or what caused it, but they both knew that it was definitely something bad.

Q was beginning to feel his teleporting ability growing stronger and stronger. Soon enough, he knew that he would be able to teleport them all back to the Great Valley.

Littlefoot, meanwhile, had entered into the Mysterious Beyond, following the footmarks of what he believed to be Q's kidnappers, "Uhh... I think that I better keep moving, this place is giving me the creeps." he thought. Little did he know that he was being followed by a mysterious creature, "Huh? What was that? Actually, I don't think that I want to know." he said quietly.

Littlefoot's walk turned into a jog, which then turned into a run, "I am getting the feeling that I am being followed." he thought to himself. He could make out the sound of something moving. He found a nice, dark, rotten tree with a hole in it that he could hide inside. He recognized the creature that was making the noises as it passed by, it was Cera... Or was it?

When he poked his head out of the hole, and called to "Cera", when "she" turned around, and looked directly at Littlefoot, he instantly knew that this could not possibly be Cera when he saw the eyes, they were pure... red... glowing eyes, "Umm... Cera? Is that you?" Littlefoot said as he was slowly backing away.

"Cera" did not say a word, "she" simply licked "her" lips, revealing "her" sharp teeth, "AHH! Help!" Littlefoot yelled as he began to run and the "Cera monster" gave chase. Q was not at all close to Littlefoot, but he felt it in his heart, and he instantaneously knew what was happening to Littlefoot, "Guys! Littlefoot is in serious danger! I'm going to save him! You can stay here." Q said to all of them, and he took to the skies.

While Q was flying, he found Petrie, "Petrie! Where is Littlefoot?" Q asked the Flyer. "He this way!" Petrie replied before flying in the direction of a terrified Littlefoot, "Littlefoot!" Q called. Littlefoot made a mistake by looking up towards Q's voice, "Q! Please- AAAAHHH!" he screamed before the Cera imposter jumped on top of him, knocking him over, and "she" was getting ready for the kill.

When Q saw this happen, just the mear thought of Littlefoot dying from one of these creatures was enough for him to skydive down, and smash as hard as he could, directly into the imposter. "GAAAAAHH!" he yelled as he landed on top the creature, knocking it off of Littlefoot. "( _Panting_ ) **Tell your "friends" to never attempt to try and kill anyone that happens to have a strong friendship with The One. Actually, you will not be telling ANYTHING to ANYBODY!** " Q said to the creature before he dug his claws into the monster's neck, killing it instantly.

"( _Sighs_ ) Well, now with that being out of the way, it is very nice to see you again, Littlefoot, ALIVE and well." Q said to the terrified Longneck on the ground. Littlefoot staggered to stand after what he had just seen. Then the others, both Sharpteeth and Flatteeth, came to the scene, "What the-? Why is there a Threehorn that looks identical to me?" Cera queried.

Q wanted to explain everything that had happened in the 2 groups' time apart, but José explained everything for him. After José was finished telling the others what had happened, judging by the wide-eyed looks on all of their faces, Q and his relatives understood that the others were scared by this information, considering the fact that all of that information given to them all at once was a great deal to take in.

"Wait, what?! Sharptooth is going to return?! That is simply not possible!" Cera said in disbelief. Q had to back José up and tell Cera the same thing. Everyone else was worried about when these sets of events would happen, and what lasting effects they might cause, "Q? Did the Rainbow Faces say how long these events will take place?" Spike asked.

Q shook his head, "Not exactly, but they did say that these events will continue to happen until me, José, Violet, and Pyron return to... wherever." he replied. Every one of the others seemed to be deep in thought. While the Leafeaters were thinking, Violet noticed that the Bright Circle was going down, "Look, it is going to be dark soon. I think that we should get back to the valley, don't you?" she said.

The Leafeaters were skeptical about that suggestion, "Littlefoot? What's the matter?" Q asked. Littlefoot was kind of hanging his head, "We can't go back to the valley... because we are so far into the Mysterious Beyond, I don't think that we will be able to get there before dark." Littlefoot replied. The 4 Sharpteeth looked at the others, who shook their heads in agreement with Littlefoot.

By then, Q felt that his teleporting ability was now at max strength, "Allow me to just bring us there." Q said to all of them. They held on to one another, closed their eyes, and soon opened their eyes to see the green of the Great Valley surrounding them, "Huh. You know, there has never been a time where that ability of yours, Q, has not been helpful." Spike complimented.

While everyone was sleeping, Q was having sleep stories about what was yet to come.

 _In his sleep-story:_

 _The gang had just arrived at the Big Water because an earlier drought had dried up all of the water in the Great Valley, with the exception of the very shallow fast water. All of them began to swim around in the Big Water to cool off, but they also tried not to swallow any of the water at the same time. However, while they were doing that, an earthshake started and this earthshake happened to be very powerful._

 _"Run! It's an earthshake!" Spike yelled to everyone as the ground began to shake very violently. All of the gang had mostly scattered in different directions to avoid all the debris from the earthshake. When it had stopped, 9 minutes later, everyone had found one another and were talking about how powerful that particular earthshake was._

 _While they were talking, Q had just so happened to glance at the Big Water, and he saw that the water was receeding farther back than a low tide, "Uh... guys? I think that we should get out of here." Q warned the others. "Oh? And why would you want us to do that?" Cera questioned him. Her answer came when they all heard a very loud rushing water sound, and Q pointed in the direction of the noise._

 _"Run! It's a Smash Wave!_ ( _Tsunami_ ) _" José called out. They all ran away from the wave, but there wasn't a chance that they could outrun this danger like they normally outran all other danger. Everyone was engulfed by the massive wave. Q was swimming through it, hoping to find his friends._

 _He did find them, but he could not do anything with them at all. When he spotted Spike, Q began to swim towards the Spiketail. However, when Q got close to Spike, Spike then drowned. Q then saw Ducky. But when he got close to her, she drowned as well. It was the exact same thing with Petrie, Cera, Littlefoot, Ruby, Chomper, Pyron, Violet, and José. Q was horrified at all of these sights, every single one of his friends had just been killed._

 _Then he woke up._

( _Gasps_ , _Pants heavily_ ) "Oh. It was just a sleep story. Not a very good one either." he thought to himself. Q was very concerned about the future events that will come, "I don't know when me and the others have to return, but that time may be a very long distance away." Q thought. When he found the others, he noticed that Shorty and Chomper were missing, "Guys, where are Shorty and Chomper?" Q asked them.

Everyone else looked at one another in confusion, then it hit them that none of them had realized that those 2 have not been with them, "I do not know. I don't, I don't. But I did not realize that either of them weren't with us until you pointed it out, Q." Ducky said. Then, of course, Littlefoot said that they had to go out and search for the two.

"( _Sighs_ ) Whenever any serious things happen like when his grandpa was sick, Littlefoot just NEEDS to get involved. And in doing that, most of the time, results in us getting in all kinds of unnecessary danger." Spike thought. Cera was thinking about the same thing, "Ugh. Why does Littlefoot need to get us all involved in very dangerous activities." she thought.

 _In the Mysterious Beyond:_

Shorty, Chomper, and the mystery Rainbow Face were walking back to the Great Valley, "Shorty? I don't have a good feeling about that Rainbow Face. I think that he is planning something." Chomper whispered to Shorty. When Shorty heard what Chomper said, he was shocked that Chomper would think that way, "Now, Chomper. What makes you think that this Rainbow Face is dangerous?" Shorty whispered back to Chomper.

"I think that he is going to turn on us at any given moment. I think that we need to find a way to ditch him, and soon." Chomper replied. Shorty already knew in his heart that this Rainbow Face would not turn on them. This Rainbow Face had already told them about Sharptooth's return, and Sharptooth's plans.

Chomper was not so convinced, though. He was almost positive that this Rainbow Face had just made up that story to gain their trust, and was playing it cool until when they weren't expecting it, turn on them, force them to do something, or maybe even kill them. Shorty was struggling to get Chomper to understand that this Rainbow Face was an ally, "Oh come on, Chomper! What do I have to show you to prove that he is really a friend?!" Shorty asked in frustration.

Chomper did not have a response to Shorty's question. In fact, after Shorty asked him that question, Chomper had gone completely silent, "Hello? Chomper? Answer me." Shorty commanded. Chomper still said absolutely nothing. Shorty was half-relieved, and half-annoyed at the same time by Chomper's silence. The Rainbow Face following them couldn't hear their conversation, but he sort of understood their current body language.

 _Back in the valley:_

Littlefoot was already going for a nearby exit to the Mysterious Beyond, when he was stopped by the others, "Littlefoot... We can't just let you go out there by yourself. We are all going to go with you." Q said. Littlefoot then got a smile on his face, and they all entered the Mysterious Beyond, "Oh. Let's see how this 'adventure' goes." Q thought.

 **Hey, guys! Sorry for the delay. I have been very busy with school, and preparing for the holidays. I just could not find enough time per day to continue writing this chapter. But now that chapter 26 is out of the way, I desperately need suggestions from anybody who has read this story from chapter 1, and those who enjoy reading all of its chapters.**

 **If you would like for this story to continue, please read the story, and leave a review on either the story, or what you want to happen in the future chapters. Any suggestions made however, must be a slight continuation of what had happened in the previous chapter, and it must be a reasonable thing that could happen to the gang.**

 **However, if I am able to reach a certain amount of chapters, I will have to bring this story to an end, but if I do hit the amount of chapters I had hoped for, I will be starting a brand new story. Please note that the chapters that lead up to the final one will get increasingly longer, with the final chapter being the longest one of them all.**

 **But if I do get enough suggestions on how the story can continue, and have enough of them, I will add more than one suggestion to a chapter to not only increase it's length, but to make the chapter more interesting for all of you readers out there.**

 **Original creator of Pyron: Dosu2Dinner**


	27. Chapter 27: The Deceit

**Chapter 27: The Deceit**

The group of dinosaurs had entered the Mysterious Beyond, and they were keeping an eye out for danger, "Q? Me afraid. C... ca... can you protect me?" Petrie asked as he grabbed onto Q's foot. Q didn't stumble, but he did stop and look at the shaking Flyer on his leg, "Of course. Knowing you, I knew that you would ask." Q replied.

Littlefoot was in the front of the group, alongside Q and José, "So, Littlefoot. How have you been?" José asked, as he had not been told by anyone about how the others were while he and his relatives were gone. Littlefoot was sorta busy looking around for clues as to where Chomper and Shorty could be, "Huh? What?" he said.

José repeated himself, "How have you been?" Littlefoot didn't want to say anything at the moment, and José understood. While they were walking, Sky Water started to fall, "Oh, man. Not Sky Water." Cera complained. "Don't worry, Cera. Sky Water just falls and falls until it doesn't." Ruby said. Q looked back at them, "Oh no, not this Sky Water. Now is the time where the Days of Rising Water have begun. This Sky Water won't stop falling for a while." he told them.

Cera gave a groan, but she kept walking. They didn't notice that they had just passed something, or rather, something had just passed THEM, and it was a Sharptooth. But when it saw Q, it's eyes widened, " **What?! No. He can't be with... Oh my, he is! I will have to take care of them, not just for almost drowning me, but he can't hang out with food. He needs to be taught the ways.** " the Sharptooth thought.

 _Further into the Mysterious Beyond:_

Shorty had been trying for hours now to get Chomper to say something, anything at all, but Chomper maintained his silence, "Come on, Chomper! You've got to say SOMETHING!" Shorty said. Chomper looked at him, then he focused and pointed at something behind Shorty, "Look..." was all Chomper said.

When Shorty looked back, he saw a small Spiketail, with something riding on it's back, coming in their direction. As it was approaching them, Chomper thought that it was Spike and Ducky, but Shorty didn't. He knew that Spike and Ducky wouldn't dare enter the Mysterious Beyond all by themselves, so when the creatures came into view, he was cautious, "Chomper, stay back. I don't think that those 2 are who we think they are." Shorty told Chomper.

Shorty cautiously approached the two creatures, who had stopped walking, "Hello?" Shorty said. The two creatures did not do anything, they stood there. Then their eyes turned red, then they charged at the three, "I told you! Run! I'll protect you, run so you can get away!" Shorty yelled. But the others did not run, "What are you doing? Run!" Shorty ordered them again, but they still did not run away. "No. We are not going to leave you to fight them yourself." the Rainbow Face said.

Chomper remained silent, but he nodded his head in agreement. Then a smile formed on Shorty's face as they all toughened up to these two. The creatures stopped for a moment when they saw the three face them and stand their ground, but they then slowly approached the three, " **You... will... die!** " the Spike imposter struggled to say.

The Rainbow Face was surprised that these creatures actually just said something. He ignored this thought and told the two what to do, "OK. Just aim at their throats, Chomper. Shorty... you try and break their necks." Then, they all went into combat. Although the battle lasted about 47 seconds before Chomper had slit "Spike's" throat, and Shorty broke "Ducky's" neck.

Both Shorty and Chomper both turned their attention to the Rainbow Face to explain the meaning of these creatures, " Please 'splain this." Shorty said. Then the Rainbow Face told them everything else that they had told Q, "Whoa. That is really bad. When will all of that happen?" Shorty asked with curiosity.

"Well, that would be telling, now wouldn't it?" he replied. Shorty was kinda expecting that response, "Alright, then. Let's get back to the valley before the others try and rescue us." he said. Littlefoot and the others were walking through a very creepy forest, "Eww. I do not like this place. It is even worse than the forest with that icky, gooey swamp. It is, it is." Ducky said.

Cera scoffed, "Well, no one is asking you to move here." Q overheard their conversation, "Well, I don't think that anyone would want to sleep here either, Cera." Q commented, Cera said nothing more. The two groups had passed by each other, but they were too far away from the other group to notice.

 _In the Great Valley:_

Shorty, Chomper, and the Rainbow Face had arrived at the valley, but Shorty soon realized that something was not right, Littlefoot and the others were not there, "Grandma Longneck? Where is Littlefoot?" Shorty asked. "Why he's over... oh, no." Grandma said before realizing that Littlefoot and all the others must have left the valley again. Shorty then darted towards the exit that led to the Mysterious Beyond, Chomper and the Rainbow Face followed.

As they followed behind Shorty, Chomper tripped over something, and fell into some thick foliage, and the Rainbow Face didn't see him fall. As he got up and began to run to catch up with the others, something grabbed him and yanked him back, then his mouth was covered. He couldn't make out what was holding him, " **Shhhhhhh! Don't make a sound, or you and those friends of yours are dead. Now you listen to me, twig arm, you remember the deal? Do your part, or else...** " a voice ordered.

Chomper was then released, and given a swift kick to the back that sent him out of the bushes, "Oh... the others are not going to like what I am gonna have to do." Chomper thought. He soon caught up with Shorty. He knew what he had to do. So when Shorty asked him to use his sniffer to find the others, he instead led them somewhere else.

Chomper pretended that their scents were coming from a dark cave, and he led them towards it, "Umm... Chomper? Are you sure that the others really went in there?" Shorty asked in confusion. Chomper felt really bad as he was nodding his head. When the three entered the cave, Chomper stepped aside while a group of unidentifiable Sharpteeth grabbed Shorty and the Rainbow Face, " **Good job, Chomper. I thought that you would take longer than that! Now bring me the rest of them, alive. Don't worry, Flatteeth, we won't hurt you. Go, Chomper.** " a large Sharptooth said.

Shorty was outraged, "You... TRAITOR! We trusted you, Chomper! How could you do this to your friends!?" he yelled as Chomper left and followed the other's scents to their real location. After Chomper was out of sight of the cave and it's guards, he started crying, even HE couldn't believe that he just did that.

 _With the others:_

Q had stopped walking, "What? What is it, Q?" Littlefoot asked. Q held up a claw to silence Littlefoot, "Hmm. Something is wrong here." Q thought. He sniffed the air a couple times, took a moment, then looked back at Littlefoot, "We got a problem, up ahead." he told everybody. He layed down on his stomach, and he motioned the others to do the same. José, Violet, and Pyron layed down too.

"What are you doing?" Cera questioned. "Where we come from, this is called proning. You lay on your stomach, and you crawl on the ground." Q explained. Cera didn't want to, "Why do you want US to do it? Hmm?" she queried. Ruby had seen this thing before, "You do it when you cannot get past someone without being seen, or when you can't fit in a space, or you use it for cover. And since I am seeing a group of Sharpteeth up ahead, so unless you would like to get eaten, I suggest that you prone, Cera." Ruby said firmly.

Then Cera's mind was completely changed after she heard the Sharpteeth part, "Ugh, fine... let's go." she said as she was laying down. Then they slowly were moving past the group of Sharpteeth, " **Oh, that was a good meal. Where's that Sharptooth? Um... what's his name? Champ? Chomp? Chomper! That's him, have any of you seen him 'round here?** " one of the Sharpteeth asked the others.

The others shook their heads, " **Well then. Let's find him!** " the Sharptooth said, before the group went in the opposite direction of the gang, "Okay, you can get up now, guys." José said. Then they all got up. Every single one of the dinosaurs in the gang understood what that Sharptooth had just said, and they all got worried, "Guys? Tell me that I didn't just hear what I think I heard." Cera said.

Everyone else nodded their heads, those Sharpteeth know about Chomper, but the gang didn't know if those Sharpteeth were friendly or not towards Chomper, wherever he is. Chomper, meanwhile, was heading towards the gang.

Chomper was thinking about what Shorty could possibly be thinking, and what the others would think about what he is going to do, but he had to think of a way, a way that he could somehow stop these Sharpteeth plans, he did not know if those Sharpteeth would hurt Shorty and the Rainbow Face or any of his friends, or if they actually wouldn't hurt them, either way, he had to find a way to stop them.

 _With Shorty and the Rainbow Face:_

"Unbelievable! I cannot believe that Chomper would do such a thing. We're his friends!" Shorty said out loud. "No, you WERE his friends. These Sharpteeth here are able to brainwash anyone. Chomper most likely doesn't know you, he most likely doesn't even know what HE is doing." the Rainbow Face corrected Shorty.

"What does 'brainwash' mean?" Shorty asked. The Rainbow Face realized that he said a word that no other dinosaurs understood, "Uh... it means that you forget, you're previous memories are erased, you do everything that you're told to do because you don't know any better. What happened to Chomper is... ( _Sighs_ ) his memories have been erased, he does what these Sharpteeth tell him, because he doesn't know anyone else besides them." the Rainbow Face explained.

Shorty temporarily felt defeated, but then he filled with pure disbelief. Shorty did not believe that Chomper could forget about them, Littlefoot and the others hatched him, he helped keep the others safe from his parents on that island, and for the last 7 coldtimes, Chomper has lived in the valley. Shorty just hoped that Chomper remembered them, and he tries to do something to fight against these Sharpteeth.

 _With Chomper:_

"Ohh... I know that if I don't bring the others, Shorty and the Rainbow Face will be killed in front of me, then they'll kill me, too. But I can't betray the others... Ugh! There's got to be a way to- ( _Gasps_ ) Q! If I bring him and the others here, he- wait a minute... no. He'll probably think that I'm a traitor, too. I know for a fact that he will definitely be able to escape and free the others, but I don't think that any of them will ever forgive me, even if I live through to see them afterwards. Oh, alright. I might as well do it. I hope that the others will somehow surprise me." Chomper thought.

Eventually, Chomper had the group in visual range, "( _Gasps_ ) There they are. Here goes nothing." Chomper said to himself. He walked casually and pretended to bump into Spike from the side, "Whoa! Ow... ( _Gasps_ ) Chomper? Oh, I'm so glad to see you again, Chomper!" Spike said eagerly. Everyone turned their attention to Chomper.

Littlefoot knew that something was wrong, "Chomper, where's Shorty?" he asked him. Chomper didn't say much, "This way." and everybody followed him. He made his way back to the cave where Shorty and the Rainbow Face were being held. Chomper stepped aside once again, and once again, a few Sharpteeth swarmed the group and began to tie them up.

Chomper pointed at Q, José, Pyron, and Violet which told the guards to knock those four out. And they were knocked out, so they wouldn't put up a fight, and tied up in a separate place from the others, " **Great job, Chomper. You have proven that you can be one of us.** " the leader said. " **One of us. One of us. One of us. One of us.** " the other Sharpteeth chanted in unison.

Everyone who was tied up opened their eyes in pure shock, "WHAT!? HE BROUGHT US HERE... AND HE BETRAYED US?! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU CHOMPER?! DO WE NOT MATTER TO YOU ANY-" was all Cera was able to say before _Smack!_ , she was hit on the back of the head, and knocked out because she was annoying the guards, " **Whoo! That one there has got a temper. She would be a good member... if she was a Sharptooth!** " the leader of the Sharptooth pack said.

Everyone else was leaning towards one another, "Why? Why would Chomper do this to us?" Littlefoot asked Ruby. Ruby was about to give her best guess, when the Rainbow Face told all of them the same things he had already told Shorty. And Shorty was telling the same things to everyone tied up on his side of the cave wall, and to any that couldn't hear what the Rainbow Face was saying.

Chomper, meanwhile, waited until nighttime, when every one of the Sharpteeth were asleep. When they were, he snuck inside, untied Q, and brought him to a tree a good distance away from the cave. "Q? Q, wake up!" Chomper whispered as he was shaking Q. Q eventually woke up, but when he did, he moved almost as fast as lightning and he soon had Chomper in a deadly headlock. One specific movement from Q, and Chomper's neck would be broken.

"What do you want, you traitor? Why have you brought us... ( _Looks around_ )... I mean me... here?" he growled. Chomper remained calm, "I brought you out here because I need your help." Chomper said. Q gave a chuckle, "Don't you always?" Q replied as he released Chomper from the headlock, "I need you to go back in there and-" "No! I'm not-" Q interrupted. "You didn't let me finish. You're going to go in there, and pretend that you are still knocked out, then I'll come in and release you guys, and you can run." Chomper continued.

Q didn't like those last few parts of the plan, "So... you are going to commit suicide, just to save us?" Q questioned. Chomper then realized the couple flaws in his plan, "Now that you mention it, no. Do you have a better plan?" Chomper asked. Q nodded his head, "OK. First, I'm going to do what you said before, pretend I'm still knocked out. Second, I'm going to free the others. And finally, me and the others are going to fight, and you can get away. Understood?" Q said.

Chomper nodded his head, and they both went back, Chomper re-tied Q to his spot, and Q initiated his plan.

 _In the morning:_

" **Rise and shine, boys!** " the leader said as the guards were waking up. The dinos tied up were rudely awoken by a smack to the face, "Oh, great! Now it's our time to die." Cera said, feeling nothing but hopelessness. The others just stared at her, "No, Cera! If they were going to eat us, we'd probably be dead already!" Shorty told her.

" **Boss. This one ain't waking up.** " a guard said as he was trying to get Q to wake up. Then, Q's eyes flew open, his arms and legs slipped out of the vines holding him to the wall, he knocked the guard back, and he quickly untied everyone else, "I'm wide awake." Q said. His relatives then knew what he was doing, and they told the others.

" **Oh. You wanna fight?** " a guard questioned. Q kicked him hard in the face, " **Oh, yeah.** " he replied. And the fighting began. However, while everyone was fighting, a nearby Smoking Mountain blew up and shook the ground for a few seconds, "Oh, great. That will add to the atmosphere." Q thought. As Q finished off a guard, he noticed that Chomper was just standing there in the distance, watching everything.

Q didn't focus on Chomper too long, when he saw more Sharpteeth approach all of the fighting from the side, " **Where is that little biter?** " the leader of the other group of Sharpteeth said out loud. Q knew exactly who he meant by 'little biter', "Chomper..." Q thought. A few moments after that, the group spotted Chomper in the distance, who saw the group, and began to run up the side of the Smoking Mountain, " **There he is! Get him!** " the other leader said.

As the other Sharpteeth ran after Chomper, Q decided to finish off the current Sharpteeth. After he did, he told the others to stay behind, and that he would go and get Chomper, and he flew after them. Littlefoot didn't want to sit around and wait, he went after them. José, and Violet had no time to grab Littlefoot and stop him, they couldn't do anything. Even though Littlefoot was disobeying Q by going up the mountain, Q had told them to stay behind, so they did.

Chomper did not realize that he was nearing the top of the Smoking Mountain, "( _Panting_ ) Whew! I think that I lost- WHOOOAAAA!" he said as he tried to stop from falling into the Gurgling Pit. When he turned to go back, he saw that the Sharpteeth had found him, " **Haha! You got nowhere to go now, little biter!** " the leader said.

As they slowly approached Chomper, one of the Sharpteeth gave a howl of pain as Q had flown down and bitten one of the guard's legs. The guard collapsed and soon died from loss of blood. Q was swift, and he killed all of the Sharpteeth that were surrounding Chomper. But the Smoking Mountain suddenly shook and Chomper stumbled backwards, and he fell off the edge of the Gurgling Pit.

"NO! CHOMPER!" Q said as he ran towards the edge, "Chomper! Are you there?!" Q said, hoping that he'd hear Chomper's voice. Eventually he did, "Q! Please help me!" Chomper called out. Q saw Chomper hanging onto some rocks, and he grabbed Chomper's claw, "Hold on, Chomper! I'll pull you up!" Q reassured him.

Unfortunately, Littlefoot came running up the mountain, "I've got to stop those Sharpteeth from hurting Chomper. Now- Oh my..." Littlefoot said to himself as he came across the graveyard of Sharptooth bodies. He was still running, but he was looking at the bodies, and not where he was going. Because he was looking at the bodies, he didn't see Q in front of him.

Littlefoot ran into Q, causing him to lose grip of Chomper, "AAAAHHHHHHH!" Chomper screamed. Q didn't care about who or what had hit him, all he cared about was Chomper. He skydived down into the Gurgling Pit, and was going towards his falling friend. Q kept going and going, down and down.

Littlefoot was looking down into the pit, horrified at what he was seeing. Eventually however, Q flew back up, he had realized that he couldn't save Chomper in time, and Q could not bear to see Chomper burn to death, as he fell downward into the Flowing Fire. Chomper's screams echoed throughout Q's mind, over and over and over.

By now, the others at the bottom of the mountain had raced to the top after they faintly heard Chomper's screams. They met Littlefoot at the top, "Littlefoot! Where's Q and Chomper?!" Spike asked. Littlefoot gestured towards the pit, everyone gave a sad sigh. They went to walk back down the mountain, when Littlefoot heard a whooshing sound.

That sound was coming from Q's wings. Littlefoot turned around to see a figure fly straight up out of the pit, and land on the edge of it. The others turned around to see where Littlefoot had gotten to. Littlefoot ran towards the figure, knowing that it was Q, but something was wrong, Q was staring directly at Littlefoot, and he had a furious look on his face. Littlefoot stopped walking.

Q began to walk towards Littlefoot. Then, Littlefoot looked terrified, and he didn't move. The others saw this and they stood back. As Q got closer and closer to Littlefoot, his eyes began to glow, getting brighter and brighter, and getting redder and redder. When he got almost face-to-face with Littlefoot, Littlefoot began to run away from Q.

Q jumped in the air, and he landed on the ground in front of Littlefoot so hard, that he knocked Littlefoot clean off his feet. Q walked right up to Littlefoot, "You... YOU... YOU! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AT THE BOTTOM OF THE MOUNTAIN! LOOK AT WHAT YOU JUST DID! I WAS ABOUT TO RESCUE CHOMPER, BUT YOU CAME UP HERE, AND YOU MADE ME LOSE HOLD OF HIM!" he howled.

The others went to protect Littlefoot, but José, Violet, and Pyron stopped them, "Don't go near Q when he's in this state. If you disturb what he's doing, you are dead. We are completely serious, you will actually be killed by him if you try to intervene. So please don't." José warned them. The others listened and they stood back.

"THIS IS ALL OF YOUR FAULT! IF YOU WOULD HAVE LISTENED TO ME, CHOMPER WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! BUT YOU JUST HAD TO COME UP HERE AND GET INVOLVED!" Q continued before he gave Littlefoot a bloody scar across the eye, another scar on his chest, and about 5 kicks in the face, and another 5 kicks in the stomach. Littlefoot began to cough up blood.

Q continued, "IT IS OVER, LITTLEFOOT! YOU ARE THE REASON THAT CHOMPER IS DEAD! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I NEVER WISH TO SEE YOU, EVER AGAIN! AND IF I EVER DO SEE YOU AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU!" Q was finished yelling, but he was nowhere NEAR finished being angry.

He walked over to the others, who were absolutely terrified when they saw him coming towards them. Q did not say anything, he just walked back to Littlefoot, and gave him a final kick to the back of the head. Q opened his wings, and he took to the skies with such speed, that a very strong gust of wind almost blew some of the gang away. By now, even Q's relatives were unsure of what would happen to Q's psyche.

Then, they turned their attention to the battered Littlefoot, "Littlefoot, are you alright?" José asked. Littlefoot gave him a nod. Violet and Pyron looked at the direction that Q went, even though he was long gone by then, "Pyron? Violet? What's the matter?" Ducky asked them. Pyron gave a sigh, "Q has never been THAT furious before. It is probably lucky that he didn't kill Littlefoot. The only problem is... I don't know what to expect from him." he said.

Violet agreed, "Yeah. We know that he can get furious, but when he got THAT furious, he was a completely different dinosaur. If he comes back, I don't know what to expect, either." Violet chimed in. José had lifted Littlefoot onto his back, "OK, everyone. We have got to get Littlefoot back to the Great Valley." José told them.

Cera scoffed, "How do you think that we are going to get there? Teleport? Q is gone. And all of us know that without Q here, we cannot teleport anywhere." she pointed out. Then all of a sudden, storm clouds began to form in the sky. "What is going on?!" Spike yelled because it was getting really windy.

Nobody was able to answer because Whirling Wind (A Tornado) surrounded them, "I think that Q is doing that! No one else can control the weather but him!" Pyron yelled to everybody. Suddenly, they felt that they were all being lifted up off of the ground. While they were in the Whirling Wind, José actually thought that he caught a short glimpse of Q, when it was actually a tree branch that happened to hit him.

While inside the Whirling Wind, José felt Littlefoot lifting off his back, so he grabbed his legs and held on tightly to Littlefoot. After a while, everyone was thrown out of the Whirling Wind... except for Littlefoot. The moment José landed on the ground, on his feet, he knew that Littlefoot was still stuck in the Whirling Wind.

Littlefoot opened his eyes as much as he could, and he didn't see the inside of the Whirling Wind, he was having visual flashbacks of him and Q, all the good times that they have had.

 _One of his flashbacks:_

 _Littlefoot, Q, and the others were playing a game of Hide-from-the-Sharptooth. Q had just spotted Littlefoot, and he decided to sneak up on him, like how he used to hunt. Q had just snuck up on the young Longneck, and Q jumped out of some bushes, right on top of Littlefoot, and he began to tickle him, "Oh, Q. (_ Laughs _) Stop it! That tickles! (_ Laughs louder _)"_

Littlefoot had more flashbacks than just this one, but his "montage" of good flashbacks with Q was interrupted by a stick hitting him on the head. He had been in the Whirling Wind the whole time, but it had now dissipated, and he was falling. Not from too high of a height, but he hit a few branches on the way down, "( _Groans, Grunts_ ) Ow. Oof." _Thump!_ Littlefoot had landed on the ground. José and the others rushed over to him, "Littlefoot? Are you still with us?" José asked, hopeful.

Littlefoot just smiled, and he coughed up a little blood. Everyone else then realized that the Whirling Wind had brought them all the way back to the Great Valley, "That must have been a gift." Violet said, relieved. "What do you mean? A gift that we could have died, or lost Littlefoot in that Whirling Wind?" Cera commented.

Violet sighed, "No, not even close to what I mean. A gift that the Whirling Wind has brought us back home. Only Q can change the weather that quickly, Cera. If it weren't for Q, wherever he is, we wouldn't be back in the valley right now." Violet explained. "Thank you, Q" she thought. She suddenly got a warm feeling in her heart, and she got some sort of message transferred directly into her mind, " _Don't mention it._ " Q's voice whispered. She realized that Q somehow had heard her. She was hoping that Q would eventually come back.

Will he?

 **Original creator of Pyron: Dosu2Dinner**


	28. Chapter 28: The Discussion

**Chapter 28: The Discussion**

After the others had gotten Littlefoot, they brought him straight to Grandma & Grandpa Longneck. When they did, both of Littlefoot's grandparents were shocked as to why their grandson was beaten up, and slightly bloody, "Oh my dear heavens! What happened?!" Grandma Longneck asked. "Children? Where is Q? He is normally always with you." Grandpa pointed out.

José was dreading to answer both of their questions, but he knew he had to, "Grandma Longneck, Littlefoot was beaten up by... by... Q. And he left us, that's why he is not here." he explained. Both of the Longnecks looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces. Then they turned back to the kids, "Did any of you see where Q went?" Grandma asked.

"No. He... flew away... so... fast. ( _Moans_ )" Littlefoot answered. Grandma did not know how to respond to that, "Q... flew away? He has never left the kids. Why did he this time?" she thought. "Umm... why don't we worry about Littlefoot now, and then worry about Q at another time. Littlefoot needs medicinal care." Grandpa Longneck commented.

Everyone else was so busy worring about Q, that they had almost forgotten about the beat up Littlefoot, "Oh, yeah. It'll be alright, Littlefoot. Q will come back." Cera assured him. Littlefoot was not only a little skeptical about if he would, but he was worried about his own safety after what Q had just done to him earlier.

There was a place in the Great Valley where the ill, and the injured were taken to be cared for, it's called Healing Rock. Normally, Healing Rock is pretty empty, but when Littlefoot got there, there were about 20 or so other dinosaurs there. A couple of them just had some illnesses, but the majority of them had injuries inflicted on them.

At Healing Rock, dinosaurs are split into different groups for different medical reasons. Littlefoot was put into a group that mainly consisted of dinosaurs his age, a couple a few coldtimes older, that had been scratched, scarred, similar injuries to Littlefoot. Littlefoot leaned over to a Longneck on his left, "Hey. How... ( _Coughs_ ) how are you doing?" he asked.

The Longneck was laying down on his side, and he rolled over and looked at Littlefoot, "Littlefoot? Is that you?" the Longneck asked. It took Littlefoot a couple seconds to figure out who this Longneck was, "Rhett?" Littlefoot asked, curious. The Longneck nodded his head, "Rhett! Wow. But, why are you in here? I thought that you lived with Ali's migrating herd, In the Mysterious Beyond." Littlefoot said.

By now, Rhett had sat up, "Well, I was. But when we were passing near an opening to the valley, we were attacked." he replied. Littlefoot's eyes opened wide, "By a Sharptooth?" Littlefoot queried.

"Yes. But this one was different. It was kinda small at first, but when the Old One went to step on it, it grew larger, into the size of a fully grown Sharptooth, and then it shoved Old One out of the way. And it basically killed about half of the herd. The only members of the herd that I knew that escaped were Ali, and the Old One." Rhett responded.

When Littlefoot heard the part where the Sharptooth grew bigger, he could only think of one dinosaur... Q. Littlefoot didn't want to say anything about Q, yet. "Did the Sharptooth have wings?" Littlefoot asked Rhett. Rhett nodded his head. "Did it have scary-looking red eyes?" Littlefoot asked again. And again, Rhett nodded his head.

"Every time one of the adults had hurt the Sharptooth, it just seemed to miraculously heal itself. I tried throwing rocks at it, but it swung it's tail, and it threw me back into a tree, that's why I have a broken leg." Rhett added. Littlefoot took a minute to process everything that Rhett just told him. So from what he had just heard, it seems that Q had hurt a lot more dinosaurs than just Littlefoot, "Whoa. It is not like Q to do a thing like that. I can understand why he did it to me, but why do it to random dinosaurs?" Littlefoot asked himself.

 _That night:_

Littlefoot was just resting peacefully, when he had a strange sleep-story.

 _In his sleep-story:_

 _"Huh? Where am I? Why can't I move?" Littlefoot asked himself as he had first appeared in a pitch black place, there was basically nothing but darkness in all directions. Then he hears multiple voices from multiple dinosaurs that are whispering to another voice, coming from... everywhere, "Look, it's him.", "It's the killer." These voices didn't seem to stop for a while._

 _Then, Littlefoot hears Q's voice speaking to him, in a creepy way, from seemingly everywhere, "Littlefoot. Littlefoot." Q's voice said. "What? Q? Where are you?" Littlefoot asks aloud. Q's voice responds, "I am everywhere. But you are heading for nowhere." Littlefoot didn't like the sound of that, even though he is also confused at the same time, "What do you mean I'm heading for nowhere?" he queries Q's voice._

 _There was not a verbal response from Q's voice, but voices that Q had to deal with when the exact same thing happened to him, were being heard in Littlefoot's mind. Now Littlefoot heard more voices, "Kids, look! It's the murderer.", "I heard that your friends are leaving.", "You are plain dumb.", "You can't be two things!", "They think you're a jerk, and to go away!", "But how is your life any good?", "What if I am a killer?", "What's wrong with you?!" (_ Echoes until Littlefoot wakes up _)_

"Aaaaahhh! ( _Gasps, pants_ ) I don't know what that sleep-story was about, it definitely means something, though." Littlefoot said quietly. Over the course of 7 weeks, most of Littlefoot's injuries inflicted on him by Q heal, but there was not just physical injuries lingering, there were emotional ones, too.

Littlefoot knows that he shouldn't have ran up the mountain, he knows that he should've listened to Q, but he didn't, "Huh. I really thought that Q would have come back by now. It's been a very long time for sure." Littlefoot thought.

He was determined to save his friend from those Sharpteeth, even though he knew that Q could handle them, and even if Q couldn't handle those Sharpteeth, there still wouldn't have been anything Littlefoot could do to them, and yet he went, he disobeyed Q, and seriously made Q angry. He knew that it really was his fault that Chomper died, if he hadn't gone up the mountain, Chomper would still be with them.

Then, when Littlefoot went into the Secret Caverns where Chomper used to sleep, he felt a breeze, and a purple figure appeared, "Chomper? Is that you?" Littlefoot asked, recognizing the figure. The figure spoke gently, "No. But I am his spirit, Littlefoot." the dino replied. Littlefoot didn't know if this was real, or if him missing Chomper was just fooling with him, either way, he was supposedly seeing Chomper's spirit.

Then Littlefoot felt bad and started apologizing, "I'm... sorry I caused your death, Chomper. It is my fault that you're dead." Littlefoot said, ashamed. Chomper's spirit put his claw on Littlefoot's shoulder, "No it's not your fault, Littlefoot. I understand that you were concerned for me. If our places were switched on that day, I would have done the exact same as you." he said.

Littlefoot then understood why he really wanted to save Chomper, he was concerned for him, so much that even though he knew Q could've saved him, he still wanted to be there to help his friend. It wasn't because he was disrespectful to Q, he was just concerned for Chomper's safety. Then, Chomper's spirit spoke to Littlefoot again, "Go. Go on, Littlefoot. Go and find Q. You do not need to worry about me, Littlefoot. I'll always be in your heart." he said before fading away.

Littlefoot didn't think that anyone would tell him that he should go after Q, he thought that it would be too dangerous. He went to find the others to see if they'd agree. On the way, though, when he was passing Mr. Clubtail, Mr. Clubtail gave Littlefoot an insult, "You. Stay far away from me, you killer." Littlefoot didn't know why Mr. Clubtail would say that.

When Littlefoot was passing another adult, "Come, children. You stay far away from that Longneck. He's a killer." she said to her kids. Littlefoot was continuously insulted by many other adults, as if they knew that he caused Q to lose Chomper. When he finally got to the others, he told them what had happened at the Secret Caverns, "Chomper's spirit told you to do this?" Cera questioned. Littlefoot nodded his head.

"OK." everyone else said in unison. Littlefoot was surprised that everyone said yes, including Cera, "But how are we going to find Q, Littlefoot?" Ducky asked. José answered for him, "Even though we can't follow Q's scent, we do know a way to find out where he really is." No one asked what that way was, they just headed for the Mysterious Beyond.

But as they were heading out, their parents stopped them, "Now where do you kids think you're going?" Mr. Threehorn queried them. "Um... go and search for Q?" Littlefoot said.

The grownups looked at each other, "Alright then. Kids, just for your safety, we are going with you." Grandpa Longneck told them. "Why do have to come with us?" Cera asked her dad.

"Because, this is Q you're talking about. We don't know what he may have in store for us if we do find him." Mr. Threehorn replied. Cera understood what he meant, Q could be perfectly sane, or completely insane, either way, we are going to find him.

 _8 hours later:_

All of the dinosaurs have been looking for Q for the past eight hours, "Oh. When we gonna find him?" Petrie complained. "We'll find him when we find him, Petrie." Cera replied. By about this point, Pyron had given up hope that they'd ever find Q, and Violet was getting to that point as well, "Oh, where is he? José, I don't think that we are going to find him. Maybe we should just forget this and all go home." she said.

José did not want them to just give up on the search. But right as Violet was about to give up hope, they spotted a figure in the distance, "Shhh! Prone, let's get a little closer to that thing. I think that it might be Q." José whispered. Everyone went prone, except for Grandpa and Grandma Longneck, and Mr. Threehorn because they were too big not to be spotted. So those three stayed back.

When they got closer, they could see it was a Sharptooth, sleeping, "I think that might actually be Q." Violet said quietly. "Do you really think that THAT is Q?" Cera questioned her. Violet and her brothers were sure this was Q, just as another dinosaur. Then, the Sharptooth got up, and took a few sniffs of the air, catching the gang's scents in his sniffer.

The Sharptooth looked in that direction, saw them proning in some bushes, "Uh-oh. I think he sees us!" Cera said in panic. But the Sharptooth went the other way, "He definitely saw us. It HAS to be Q, if it wasn't, we'd probably all be dead right now." José told them. By now, Grandma & Grandpa Longneck, and Mr. Threehorn had come over to check on them, "Is everything alright?" Grandpa asked them.

"Yes. Everything is fine, James." Ducky's mom said to Grandpa Longneck. "Okay, we were just making sure, Saura." Grandpa Longneck replied. Littlefoot decided to follow that Sharptooth, but he had to be carried because his leg gave out from not fully healing, "Ow. That hurts." Littlefoot said in pain. Grandma lifted her grandson onto her back, "You'd better stay off of that leg for a while." Grandma told him, Littlefoot was feeling tired anyway.

As they were follwing Q, they all witnessed him kill another Sharptooth in a battle, and feast on it, "Eww! That is purely disgusting!" Cera said as she gagged. "Then why are you looking at it in the first place, Cera?" Shorty questioned. Cera had no comment. After that, Q went into a dark cave, "Should we go in there, Grandpa?" Littlefoot asked.

Grandpa Longneck looked down at his grandson, "I don't think that would be a good idea, Littlefoot. I think that we should stay out here." Grandpa responded. Every one of them were listening to see if they could hear anything, they did not hear anything... for a while. After what felt like hours, they hear a whooshing sound, and there was a red glow emitted from the cave, "Whoa. What do you think's going on in there?" Spike asked Shorty.

Shorty didn't have time to answer before Q emerged from the cave, with pure red eyes, "Oh, no! Please don't tell me that Q is one of them!" Shorty said, worringly. José calmed him down, "It's alright. Whenever Q does that when he's not angry ( _Points at Littlefoot_ ), is so he is able to see in the dark." he told the hyperventilating Longneck.

They continued to follow Q for a while, and eventually, Q stopped walking. He looked back, and then his head snapped forward as the wind was beginning to pick up drastically. The others felt the wind, too, "What's going on?! Is Q doing that?" Littlefoot said. "No, Q is not doing that. ( _Looks forward, Gasps_ ) It's a Sand Cloud! Take cover!" Violet yelled.

Then, the Sand Cloud came into view, the gang went behind some trees and held on tight. Ruby tried to look at where Q was, but she couldn't see a thing, the sand stung her eyes. As they were holding onto the trees for dear life, a few smaller dinosaurs flew past them, being taken away by the wind, "Don't let go!" Littlefoot called out.

"I am not even dreaming about it!" Cera called back. Eventually, the Sand Cloud dissipated, the night skies became crystal clear, and everyone had to get out of the new sand piles, "Wow. I have never been in a Sand Cloud that was THAT strong before." Mr. Threehorn said. They looked at where Q was standing before, but now he was gone.

"Huh? Where he go?" Petrie said as he was scanning the area. Nobody knew where Q could be, all they DID know was that Q couldn't have possibly been blown away, and that he is somewhere. As they continued to follow his footprints, they made it to a cave that seemed like someone else was there. A fire was set up, and the cave was nice and secluded, "Whew! If we would've had to walk much farther, I would have just gave out." Cera said.

 _While they were sleeping:_

A Sharptooth was passing by the cave, and saw the sleeping Flatteeth, " **Mmm... that'll be a grand dinner!** " the Sharptooth thought. As it was approaching them, another Sharptooth was also coming to the cave, " **Oh, no you don't!** " the second Sharptooth said quietly. The second one leaped onto the first one, and immediately went for the neck, _SNAP!_ dead.

The nearby Flatteeth heard that snap, and awoke with a jolt, "Aaahh! What that?!" Petrie panicked. They all awoke and saw the Sharptooth standing over the other one, "Don't worry kids! We'll protect you!" James assured them. The Sharptooth waited for one of them to attack. Then when James tried to hit it with his tail, the Sharptooth blocked his attack.

Mr. Threehorn tried to ram it, but the Sharptooth grabbed his horns, and did a flip over Mr. Threehorn, causing him to get his horns stuck in a tree, "Gah! ( _Grunts_ ) You protect them, Longneck! I'm stuck!" Threehorn said. James tried to trip the Sharptooth, but it just jumped over his tail, and James happened to hit his head hard on a low tree, and he passed out.

The Sharptooth snorted, and looked at the kids, who were then blocked by Grandma Longneck, Saura, and Petrie's mother, "Back away from our-" was all Grandma could say before Petrie's mom was thrown up into a tree, Saura was pushed aside, and Grandma was flipped over, "Do not underestimate me." the Sharptooth said.

It was Q, "Q? Is that really you?" Pyron queried. The Sharptooth nodded his head, and gave a smile to everyone, but not as much a smile to Littlefoot. Q still seemed to be a little agitated by Littlefoot's previous actions, "Don't think that I forgot what you did, Littlefoot." Q told him. Littlefoot didn't really care about what Q said, he was just happy to be with him again.

Then Q noticed Littlefoot's lingering injuries, and Q transformed back into himself, "Sorry 'bout these. Let me fix 'em for you." he said as he put his claw on Littlefoot's leg. Then, Q went to the adults, and healed them, too. And he helped free Mr. Threehorn from the tree.

After that, everyone started to walk back, Littlefoot thought, "I found him, Chomper..." Then, there was a purple glow that appeared in front of them. It was Chomper's spirit, once again, "Chomper, look!" Littlefoot said cheerfully.

"Good job, Littlefoot. You actually have found Q. That is a good thing you've done, Littlefoot." Chomper's spirit replied. Then he went over to Q, "My friend, you cannot blame him, he was just worried for my safety. Littlefoot knew that you could handle those Sharpteeth that were chasing me."

"You could handle them all alone, but Littlefoot's heart still told him to go. It was just a simple mistake that Littlefoot ran into you, it wasn't his fault that I died, and it wasn't your fault, either, Q. It was nobody's fault but myself. I should have ran away, but I myself was worried about all of your safety ( _Points to others_ )." the spirit explained to Q.

Then, Q realized that he was right. The spirit said farewell to them, and he disappeared. Now, because everyone had seen Chomper's spirit with their own eyes, then they believed that Chomper's spirit did tell Littlefoot to look for Q, "So, that's who told you to come and find me?" Q asked, everyone nodded, "Well, alright then. Come on. Let's go- GAAAHHHHH!" Q screamed as he was stabbed from behind.

Everyone looked at the creature that stabbed Q, a red-eyed creature stood with an evil look on it's... multi-colored face, "Now they're Rainbow Faces!? What next?!" Cera complained. "Don't say that Cera! You don't know what these guys are capable of." José warned her. Q removed the stick from his chest, and reused it on the monster. After Q had stabbed the creature, it's blood was all over the stick.

Something about the blood was different, it wasn't red, it was black, "Is that blood... black?" Cera asked in horror. "Yes. Yes it is." José answered. When Cera heard him say 'yes', she passed out, "Don't worry. I'll get her." Q said as he walked over to her. But before they started for home, a Sharptooth passed by, not seeing them, and Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike thought that Sharptooth looked familar.

Q knew exactly who that Sharptooth was, "Guys? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Q asked the five, they nodded their heads, "What? What is it, children?" Grandpa asked them. Q was dreading to tell the others this, but he knew he had to, "That Sharptooth… is… Sharptooth." he told them. They were confused for a moment before they knew what they meant, "What?! Sharptooth?! Impossible! He's dead!" Mr. Threehorn said in disbelief.

Grandpa and Grandma had to tell him, "How could Sharptooth be alive?" Mr. Threehorn queried. Every dino in the gang looked at Q, "Q? Explain to us why Sharptooth is alive." Mr. Threehorn demanded. Q just told him that Sharptooth was part of the Illuminati, where no one can die, up to a certain point.

Littlefoot and the gang followed Sharptooth, because they remembered that Sharptooth was going to make plans. Eventually, the adults followed. They followed him through a field of flowers, Q realized that these flowers can prevent Sharptooth from smelling them, "Everyone, smother yourselves with the ooze from these flowers. No Sharptooth will be able to smell us." Q said to everyone.

After they had blocked their scents, they continued on until they followed Sharptooth to a large cave, " **Have you found enough recruits, yet?** " Sharptooth asked a guard. " **Not yet, but we're getting there.** " the guard replied. Sharptooth smiled, revealing his teeth, " **Good. How long until we take the valley?** " Sharptooth continued.

" **Oh, not too much longer, Boss. Once we are able to get a few more recruits, we will first find the Lone Dinosaur, and exterminate him. Then, we will-** ", " **Silence. I am going to discuss this with the newest recruits. You keep an eye out for any trespassers.** " Sharptooth interrupted.

Q remembered this cave, it has many other networks where they could sneak in and listen, without getting caught, "Follow me" Q whispered. Everyone followed him because they all knew that he knew exactly what to do. He explained his plan, he told Grandma, Grandpa, and Mr. Threehorn to stay back because they would be impossible to miss. They all understood.

Only the kids, and Saura, and Petrie's mother went towards the cave. Q took care of the guard, without making any noise. They noticed that there was obviously the main enterance, but there were two other, smaller holes in the sides of the rocks, they mave have been small, but they could fit and crawl through them.

The gang then split into 2 groups, one had the 4 Sharpteeth, Ruby, and Saura, the other had the Leafeaters, and Petrie's mom. The Leafeaters went on the left side, the others went on the right, "Ugh! What's that smell?" Cera complained, plugging her nose. "That would be, I'm guessing... blood and... decayed bodies? That seems about right." Littlefoot said.

Q and the others had crawled through the small caves, until they came to a little hole where they were probably in the main area, which was filled with Sharpteeth, and had Sharptooth standing on a raised rock, " **OK, listen up! In case any of you don't already know what my plans are, I am gathering armies. One is to find and hunt down the Lone Dinosaur, and the other will take control of the Great Valley. Understood?** " Sharptooth explained to them.

Q and the others overheard this, " He said, 'Hunt down the Lone Dinosaur.' He is going to kill Doc so he can't protect the valley. I would try to stop that from happening, but Doc being killed is one of the signs that we'll have to return. I don't know what would happen if I were to interfere, but I don't want to find out." he told them.

The other group wasn't having a lot of success in finding a safe place that they could listen in on the Sharpteeth conversations, their cave network was spread out, there were places where the cave they were in split off into 2 or more other caves, "Ugh. This is basically like a maze. We don't know where a different cave goes." Cera complained again. Littlefoot just scoffed and shushed her, "Do you want to get caught by these Sharpteeth?" Littlefoot questioned.

Cera began to stutter, "Um... No. But I-" "Then shut it, and let's try not to get eaten, thank you very much." Littlefoot interrupted.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **Original creator of Pyron: Dosu2Dinner**


	29. Chapter 29: The Unexpected

**Chapter 29: The Unexpected**

The group of Sharpteeth were doing their best to follow Sharptooth through the mini-caves, "When do you think that he'll initiate his plans, Q?" Pyron asked his brother. For some reason, Q remained silent, "Hello? Q? Did you not hear me?" Pyron queried. His brother put up a claw to silence him.

José, Violet, and Pyron looked at each other on why Q had gone silent. Back in the past, Q going silent was a sign that he would do some things, and sometimes afterward he'd have an outburst at someone. From that point, they spoke in sharptooth, " **Guys. I think that something's going to happen some time in the future. I don't know when, but I have a bad feeling about Q's silence.** " José said, Violet and Pyron agreed.

Q overheard them, and he shot a look at José, who then went silent as well, " **José, do you think that we- José? José?!** " Pyron said. He got nothing but pure silence from his brothers. Ruby and Saura had overheard their conversations, and Ruby translated them for Saura, "Well... I think that Q has to have gone silent for a very important reason. I think that we should, too." Saura said before goning silent, as well as Ruby.

Violet and Pyron just gave in, and they shut up. It was a good thing they went silent, a guard was about to report to Sharptooth that there was something in the vents of the cave. It had gotten so quiet where the group went, sometimes they held their breath just to be on the safe side. Then, Q and José got a feeling that something was about to happen.

He looked at José, tilted his head, and José nodded back. They were using some nonverbal communication to speak to one another. Q was nonverbally asking José if he had gotten the same feeling as himself, and he did. Everyone else looked at one another in confusion, " **What are those two doing?** " Violet whispered to Pyron. Pyron simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Ruby, what do you think that Q and his brother just did? Do you think that they were communicating somehow?" Saura whispered. "Maybe. I don't really know. But I know that there is a good reason that they'd do something like that, other than the fact that we are trying to listen in on Sharptooth, and his plans." Ruby whispered back.

The other group had come across another dead-end cave, "Oh, come on! This feels like this is the 7th dead-end we've come across so far." Cera complained. Littlefoot scoffed again, he was beginning to get very annoyed with her, "Seriously!? Enough of your complaining Cera! I'm absolutely sick of your complaints!" Littlefoot said angrily.

"But... I'm just... I'm just tired, Littlefoot." Cera replied back. "Well, we are tired with all of your stupid fricking complaints! So, here's the deal, Cera. We can either just leave you here since you seem to know every single cave that is in this network, we can just let ourselves get caught by those vicious Sharpteeth, or you can just shut your cakehole and stop your complaining!" Littlefoot said.

"Littlefoot! You have never ever spoken like that before to anybody in your entire life, especially to Cera. So since when did your tolerance for her just... drop?" Spike asked in shock. After his angry yelling at Cera, Littlefoot was panting quite heavily, "When she... ( _Pants_ ) started complaining so much... ( _Pants_ ) once we entered this cave network... ( _Pants_ ) and when we seemed to have a little bad luck... ( _Pants_ ) about navigating through it." Littlefoot answered.

By now, Cera then realized that she was complaining way too much, "You know... you're right, Littlefoot. I DO complain too much. I guess that I just wasn't really thankful that none of these other caves have taken us to a bad place. Or that we have not been caught yet by any of the Sharpteeth. Well at least it can't get much worse." she admitted.

Never ever say that. Things could always get worse...

 _Back with the other group:_

The feelings that José and Q had gotten, had transferred to Violet and Pyron, but not Ruby or Saura. Violet and Pyron did the same things that José did to Q, and Q and José nodded at them, "There. Now those two are doing it. Why are they doing that? Is something about to happen?" Saura commented.

At that moment, everyone began to hear a rumbling sound, "What is that noise?" Saura asked Ruby. Ruby didn't have any time to answer her before the ground began to shake, and Sharptooth began to evacuate all of the other Sharpteeth from the caves, " **Everyone, run! It's an earthshake! The last place that you'd want to be in an earthshake is in a cave. Find any means of cover out in the open! Just don't die!** " Sharptooth ordered them.

This particular earthshake was extremely violent. If this rating existed on the Richter Scale, this earthshake would have been rated... 11.7! The group realized that they needed to get out of the cave network. Unfortunately, when the group turned around, and then around again, rocks fell and blocked both of their paths, making it pitch black.

They felt the shaking, and then they heard a very loud banging noise. Eventually, a little hole of light appeared, Q was punching the bottom of the mini-cave they were currently in, "Come on! We've got to find the others, and then get out of here!" he yelled. He jumped down the hole, and gestured for the others to follow, and they did.

The shaking stayed the same, but it felt to everyone like the shaking was just intensifying by the minute, "We better find the others! Aah!" Q said as some rocks were falling and almost got him on the head, everyone else was covering their heads as well. Q tried his best to follow the other group's scents through all the rubble and some blood, most likely from dinosaurs who were unlucky.

When Q could identify where the others were, they weren't in a very good spot. Q could hear the others screaming at the top of their lungs, "Help! HELP!" Cera cried out. Q was having trouble hitting the walls, and flying with one wing at the same time, so Pyron started to kick the wall, "Uh... bro, I don't think that's-" _Crash!_ "Aaahhh! Ooof!" the others grunted.

"Well, how nice of you to drop in." Pyron joked. Cera gave a sarcastic laugh, "Hey, how about we run now, and then joke all we want later?" she said. They all started running and everyone was following Q, "Hey! How do you know- Whoa! How do you know where we're going, Q?" Ruby asked, covering her head.

Q didn't say anything back, he just kept on running, "Just keep running. Just keep running." he thought. As they were following Q to the best of their abilities, the areas of cave they that was behind them were getting closed off by giant boulders almost the second the last dinosaur in the one group was exiting. They need to find a way out, and fast.

Q was still in the lead, but almost everyone else was getting tired from running and running and running, "( _Panting_ ) Q... we tired. Can't we stop somewhere?" Petrie said. Q shot a glare at Petrie, at that exact same time, some rocks fell and almost crushed Petrie. He looked at Q, and Q gestured for Petrie to ride on his back, so he did.

Eventually, they saw the outside world through the mouth of the cave, "Look, the exit! Run for it!" Q yelled. As they were approaching the exit, they heard a crumbling sound, and they saw that some rocks were about to fall and close off their only way out. Q saw this and he ran even faster than he was before, and he stood underneath the rocks and he held them up, "Go! Go now!" he called to the others.

When everyone saw him do this, they began sprinting, even though they were terribly exhausted, they still ran. They just barely made it out before Q teleported out from under the rocks, "Okay. We need to find some cover from all this falling debris! Gaah! Find cover, NOW!" he yelled, almost getting hit by a falling tree. Everyone ran in different directions, but they could still see each other.

"Oh my gracious! All the earthshakes that I've lived through, none have lasted this long." Saura commented to a terrified Cera. Q and his relatives had taken shelter in a hole out in the open where nothing could fall and block them in, Q was thinking about the others, and he said, "We've got to stay here until the earthshake stops. The others better still be alive by the time this earthshake concludes. And if they're not..."

"What? What will you do Q if they're not alive?" Pyron asked. Q's eyes began to glow, "Take a guess." Q replied. All three of them realized what he meant, he'd act like he did to Littlefoot after Chomper had died, "Don't worry, bro. They always live through it all... somehow." José assured his brother.

After what felt like three hours, the earthshake finally stopped thrashing the land, and everyone came out of their spots that they were taking cover in, "Wow. I never have been through an earthshake like that before." Petrie's mother said. Saura agreed with her, "I know. Q, could you please explain why that earthshake was like that." Saura said to Q.

Q just knew that earthshake was part of the natural disaster thing, and he said the same thing to them. Cera was walking in a confident way, "I wasn't scared, you know." she said with pride. Q walked up to her and made his eyes glow, "Cera... don't make me." he warned her. "Yeah? And do what?" she said snootily back.

"Cera just made a big mistake." Littlefoot said quietly to Spike, who nodded his head in agreement. By now, Q had sharpened his teeth, his spikes, and his claws, he bared his teeth, grabbed Cera, and he said something, but no one else could understand a word he was saying. Q then became a larger Sharptooth, and he placed Cera into his mouth, "AAAHHHH! HELP! HE'S GONNA EAT ME!" Cera screamed.

Her screams were muffled, but everyone else's eyes opened in horror when Q did what he did, "OH MY GOODNESS! Q'S... GONNA... EAT... CERA!" Littlefoot screamed as well. Then, Q spit out Cera, who had almost died from being terrified, "Of course I wasn't going to eat her. Who do you take me for? I would never hurt any of you. Well, except for when I was angry with you, Littlefoot." Q said, transforming back into his true form.

Cera was panting very heavily by now, and she was trying to speak, but she couldn't say anything without mumbling. Q walked up to her, "I was just pretending to eat you to scare you. I guess you could say, I was about to have friends for dinner." he said.

( _Music begins playing)_

Everyone (Except Q): Friends for dinner.

Q: Pretending to have friends for dinner.

Littlefoot: We'll say he wanted Threehorn Soup,

Ducky: Or Littlefoot Stew.

Spike: It wouldn't be funny if he chewed on you.

Q: That's not a very kind thing to do...

Everyone: ...to have friends for dinner!

Q: Friends for dinner.

Others: Don't want to be friends for dinner.

Ducky: Don't wanna be Spike a lá mode,

Spike: Or Liver of Duck.

Pyron: Did Cera taste any good?

Q: Yuck!

José: You know you've run out of luck...

Everyone: ...when you're friends for dinner!

Violet: Friends for dinner.

Littlefoot: Friends for dinner.

Q: My friends for dinner. Mmmmmmm!

( _Music concludes_ )

"But seriously Q, why did you have to scare Cera by doing that?" Littlefoot asked, still wondering. Q opened his mouth to speak, but then they all heard some growling nearby, and Q shoved everyone into some bushes and he shushed them, "Be quiet. I think that it's Sharptooth and his 'army'. Let's see if he has anything else to say about his plans." he said.

At the moment, Sharptooth was busy searching for his recruits in whatever cover they happened to be hiding in, " **OK everyone! It's safe to leave your cover now!** " he called out to them. Then multiple groups of Sharpteeth emerged from mostly bushes, and a few trees, " **Okay. Now, we need to find another meeting area. That cave is completely done for.** " Sharptooth told them.

Unfortunately, Sharptooth and the others found Grandpa & Grandma Longneck, and Mr. Threehorn, who were unable to react quick enough to protect themselves, and they ended up being captured, " **Ey, Boss? What we gonna do with these here Leafeaters? Can we eat 'em?** " one of the guards asked, hungrily.

Sharptooth told the guard no. But then he recognized the three, " **You three...** ( _Clears throat_ ) You three. I know who you are, all of you. You two... you two are the grandparents of that little rat! And you... what Sharptooth wouldn't know who you are, Topsy." he said. Every one of the Leafeaters' eyes opened in shock, Sharptooth had never EVER known how to speak Leafeater.

"And where exactly did you learn how to speak our language?" Mr. Threehorn questioned him. Sharptooth smiled, showing off his teeth, "From a nephew of mine, who, as it turns out, has left me for a bunch of sacks of Flattooth flesh! I would kill you three right now... if it weren't for the fact that my nephew cares for you three very much. I know that he's got to be here. **Q! You'd better come out right now, or you'll never see these three again!** " Sharptooth said.

"Q, go! Oh, please don't tell me that you're just going to let Sharptooth kill my dad.", "Or my grandparents." Littlefoot and Cera said to him. Q silenced them, "Trust me. I know exactly what I'm doing. Sharptooth won't kill them. I know how his mind works, in and out. Besides, I know that I cannot interfere with anything that Sharptooth does. If I were to do so, the consequences will be disastrous." Q replied.

Sharptooth waited for a while, but Q still did not reveal himself or the others, " **Ummm... Uhh... okay then. Uh... boys, take these three, and keep them under heavy surveillance, especially Topsy here.** " Sharptooth ordered his army. As his minons were taking the three with them, Sharptooth was looking around, not believeing that his nephew didn't come out, or wasn't with the three.

After they were out of sight, Cera started interrogating Q, "Why did you do that?! Now they're probably going to kill my father!". Littlefoot looked at her, "Ahem." Then Cera added to her last sentence, "And Littlefoot's grandparents."

Still, Cera continued questioning Q. He didn't answer any of her questions at all, much to the others' surprise, "Wow. The last time Cera did something like that, she annoyed Q, and... well you all know the rest. But why is Q suddenly more tolerant towards her?" Littlefoot asked Ruby. At the moment Littlefoot finished his question, Q's eyes went red again, "Okay, okay! I'll stop." Cera said.

Q's eyes then stopped glowing, "Anyway. Let's get back to the valley. Gather 'round." Q told the others. "Why would we gather around you Q?" Saura asked him. Q just gestured for her and Petrie's mother to join them, "Close your eyes." Q said to the two adults. They opened their eyes and realized that they were back in the valley, "That's quite handy." Spike commented.

The two grownups didn't really know what to tell the other grownups. Normally, they'd notify Grandpa and Grandma Longneck, as well as Mr. Threehorn, but they were obviously not there, "Who else, other than those three, could we tell about what happened?" Saura asked out loud. They all heard a voice from behind them say, "Speak to me."

They all turned around to see the Rainbow Face that had entered the valley with Shorty and... Chomper, "You? What would you know about what happened if we've said no details about it?" Saura queried him. The Rainbow Face then hung his head a little, "I'm afraid that there is nothing that you can do to save your friends. All you can do... is just wait." he responded.

Saura didn't believe him, even though Rainbow Faces never lie, "Wait for what, exactly?!" she continued interrogating the Rainbow Face. His head came back up when he heard the tone in her voice, "Oh, Saura. You should know very well what I mean that you'll have to wait for." he replied. Saura didn't say anything more.

The Rainbow Face meant that when the time that the 4 Sharpteeth would have to return to wherever they had to. He turned around to leave and go somewhere else, he stopped and turned back around, "Oh. There's one thing that I almost forgot to mention. As the time when these 4 have to return approaches, they are going to start losing control of their natural instincts." he added.

Q's eyes opened wide, "Say what now?" he said. The Rainbow Face repeated what he had just said, "You and your relatives will begin to lose control of your natural Sharptooth instincts. Don't worry, It doesn't mean that you'll revert back to true Sharpteeth. I just mean that you have sudden urges of wanting to kill, or what normal Sharpteeth do. You'll be able to control yourselves, but it will be very, very difficult."

Nobody, especially those 4, liked the sound of that, "Are you telling me... actually never mind. I don't want to know." Littlefoot said. Saura wanted to believe him, but she was also still skeptical, "How do you know all this?" she queried him. He knew that someone would eventually ask him that, "Well, that would be telling now wouldn't it?" he replied.

Then, the Rainbow Face turned around and he did leave this time. The group could not believe their ears, especially the Sharpteeth, "That does not sound very good. You three. Have any of you gotten any weird feelings?" Cera asked them. "Could you be more specific on that? I've gotten weird feelings about you. Is that what you meant?" Q replied back.

Cera then was at a loss for words, "I wonder how safe it would be if one of us felt like... I don't really know how to describe it exactly, but when we are all together, what would you guys do if we started behaving like normal Sharpteeth for a period of time?" Violet asked them. The others looked at one another and hesitated to respond.

"Guys? What's the matter?" Pyron asked the others. They were still hesitant to answer, but eventually Littlefoot answered, "We... we... we don't know what we would do." he said. Then the four Sharpteeth looked at each other. Then they looked back at the others. Suddenly, the Sharpteeth got an almost uncontrollable urge for meat.

But then the Sharpteeth got sudden pains when they tried to resist the urges. The pain that they felt was the kind of pain that makes you feel like your stomach has been turned inside-out, "Uh... guys. We need to... ( _Groaning_ ). I think that we need to find... a more... secluded ( _Moans_ ) part of the valley. I think that we'll... be back... ( _Vomits_ )... soon." Q struggled to say. Then the 4 dinosaurs disappeared to elsewhere, "What was that? What in the world just happened to them? Nobody could possibly get that sick that quickly, right?" Littlefoot said.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that they are not sick, Littlefoot. Although I really do wish that I could explain to you what was happening to them, though." Ruby replied. With the Sharpteeth, they met up at the secret pond that Q used to hang around.

Their pain wasn't as strong as just a minute ago, but they could still feel it, "Ow. First I felt an urge for meat that felt like it was controlling me and my actions, but when I tried to fight it, then I started hurting badly. What happened to us?" José said, still clutching his stomach.

The others were agreeing with him, "Me too. Normally, none of us ever feel pain, but let's take a drink. Maybe that's all that we need." Q suggested. They went to the pond, and as they were drinking, Q noticed something odd in the water, "Hmm. Wonder what that is." he thought, reaching for it. Then he fell in, "Huh? Q! Guys, help me get him!" Pyron yelled.

They jumped in, and shortly afterward, they had Q, "What happened, bro?" José asked him. Q opened his mouth to speak, when he noticed that something wasn't right, he felt... different.

Q then looked at himself, and he saw that his body was changing, but he wasn't controlling it, and he wasn't shapeshifting like he normally did. "Something is seriously not right here. Are any of you feeling really, really weird?" he asked.

The others nodded, but before they could inspect themselves more, they felt their natural instincts kick in, full force. When they saw a wandering Longneck, they all went for it. Within moments, it was dead and they feasted upon it. Unfortunately for them, the others had come to check on them, and the gang saw what they were doing.

"Hey! What do you guys think that you're...?" Cera said. When Cera called to them, their heads snapped back. Littlefoot saw the unthinkable, all of their eyes... were red... pure red. Everyone remembered the warnings, "Run!" Littlefoot screamed. They all ran back to the valley, the Sharpteeth followed. When the others got to the entrance, the gang began to knock down some big rocks.

Eventually, they had sealed that entrance off with rocks, preventing their "friends" from getting in. The others were panting heavily because those Sharpteeth may have been small, but they could run really fast, "( _Panting_ ) Am I crazy, or did I just see what I think I saw?" Littlefoot asked everyone. They nodded their heads, "Great. First my grandparents and Mr. Threehorn are gone, now our friends who are the only ones capable to save them, if only they could, are gone now, too." Littlefoot said to himself.

Now, the gang did not know who to talk to at this point, except for... the Rainbow Face. Littlefoot and the rest of the gang split up into groups and they went around the valley looking for him. After a while, they finally found him, in Healing Rock. He had a makeshift bandage around his leg and his arm, "Kids? What are you doing here? You're not injured, are you?" he asked, surprised to see them.

The gang was definetly not expecting him to have any injuries at all, "What happened to you?" Cera questioned him. He explained to them what happened, "The last thing that I remember, I was walking back to the valley after going to a pond in the Mysterious Beyond, when I saw these four Sharpteeth in a group. I thought that they looked familar, then I recognized the leader of the group. But when I called out to them, they started coming towards me very, very quickly. When they got somewhat closer, I saw that their eyes were red. I didn't have any time to get away before they were upon me. I tried to fight them, but my mind was telling me that there wasn't a chance that I'd survive, but I still fought anyway."

He continued on, "Anyway, I think that I got a good a few good hits on one or two of them, then I got a punch to the face from the leader, and I remember flying into a rock and after that, it is kind of a blur, but I do know that I hit the rock very hard, and then my vision began to fade. Obviously they didn't finish me off or I wouldn't be telling you what happened."

Littlefoot was wondering if this was supposed to happen, "Was that supposed to happen to them? Is them becoming like this part of the waiting before they return?" he asked the Rainbow Face. The Rainbow Face shrugged, "No. I'm afraid it wasn't." he replied, disappointed. Then nobody knew what else to say except for, "What should we do now?" Littlefoot asked the Rainbow Face.

He only said one word,

"Nothing..."

 **Original creator of Pyron: Dosu2Dinner**


	30. Chapter 30: The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 30: The Beginning of the End**

Nobody liked what he said, "Are you telling me... that we can do absolutely nothing until they have to return?" Cera questioned him. He nodded his head. Everyone then started back out of Healing Rock, "Unbelievable. We can't do anything to help our friends... I think. I mean, even the Rainbow Face who warned us about what's going to happen in the future, even he doesn't know what to do at this point." Spike commented.

"What you think we should do, Littlefoot?" Petrie asked him. Littlefoot did not respond because he was deep in thought, "Littlefoot? Is there a problem?" Ruby said. Littlefoot then spoke, "I'm going to bring them back!" he said, darting for the exit. They quickly caught up with him and stopped him, "Hold it right there. Are you forgetting who they are? Do you remember how powerful just ONE of them is? Do you think that they are weaker together? Wrong." Cera warned him.

Littlefoot opened his mouth to argue, but he stopped because he knew that Cera was right. If he found the 4 of them in their current condition, he'd be dead within about 10 seconds. He gave a sigh, and he headed back home. Then they all noticed that the Bright Circle was going down, "Hey. We'd better get home. We should, we should." Ducky said to them all.

When everyone started for their sleeping places, Littlefoot and Cera both stopped, "Home? My dad is gone. And Littlefoot's grandparents are gone, too. Who are we going to sleep with?" Cera reminded them. The others stopped and turned around, "Well, Cera you have Tria and Tricia. And Littlefoot..." Spike stopped and was in thought.

Then, Shorty came from seemingly nowhere and said, "You have Bron." Everyone turned towards him, "Where have you been?" Cera queried. Shorty gave a sigh, and he looked like he was about to cry, he told them, "I have been keeping myself separate from others, especially all of you, ever since Chomper died. And I saw that Q was doing the same thing-"

"Q? When did you see him?" Cera interrupted. Shorty raised his head in confusion, "Uh... yesterday. Why?" Shorty replied. The others gasped, "Umm... Shorty? How did you get near Q without dying?" Littlefoot asked his half-brother. Shorty was confused, "What do you mean 'without dying'? Why would Q want to kill me?" he asked back.

Everyone else was shocked that Shorty was able to get within at least 20 feet of Q and the others without being killed, "Take us to them." Cera ordered him. Shorty looked at her, "Umm... Okay. Follow me." he said, heading for a nearby exit. When they got into the Mysterious Beyond, Shorty told them to stay behind him, "I'm not sure how they'll react to 'guests', so stay right there while I call them. OK?" he instructed them.

Then Shorty made a sound that kind of reminded the gang of what Hidden Runner sounded like, then Shorty gave a low growl, "Wow. I never knew that Shorty could ever do that." Littlefoot said to the others. Cera agreed, "Must've been if he really was around Q. I think that he has been hanging around those 4 for quite some time." she replied.

After Shorty was finished making noises, they all felt the ground start to rumble, the others thought that an earthshake was starting, "It's alright! That always happens." he assured them all. Within moments of the rumbling starting, a few figures appeared in the sky, and those figures were coming down fast. Shorty looked up, then back at the others, "That should be them!" he told them.

Then, the 4 dinosaurs came down from the sky, and almost caused a 5 foot deep crater because of how hard they landed on the ground, and they made a wave of dust, "Better close your eyes." Shorty warned them. After the dust cleared, the others noticed the red eyes. Then Shorty walked towards the four, and he spoke to them in a language that the others couldn't understand.

"What are they doing?" Cera whispered to Littlefoot. Littlefoot was looking cautiously at the 5 dinosaurs, " Well, they haven't attacked us. Maybe they're... talking?" he replied. They all watched the conversation, then Q noticed the others behind Shorty, " _ **Who are they?**_ " he asked, watching the others. " _ **Them? Some friends of mine.**_ " Shorty replied. Q approached the others, and he was inspecting them. The others were very nervous, and they were shaking except for Littlefoot.

Then he returned to Shorty, " _ **Some friends. They all should have no fear whatsoever, like that young Longneck there. And like you, Shorty.**_ " he said. Then, temptation got the best of Pyron, " _ **Food!**_ " he thought. Shorty saw this and he ran in front of Pyron, who then skidded to a stop, " _ **What are you doing?!**_ " he questioned the Longneck. Shorty didn't say anything back, and Q called out to his brother, " _ **Bro, get back over here. Now listen to me, because these are Shorty's 'friends', DO NOT HARM THEM!**_ " Q yelled at his brother.

Then Q turned back to Shorty, " _ **Anyway, why are they here?**_ " he asked, baring his teeth. Shorty then was thinking of what to tell him, but he couldn't think of anything, "Uh... umm... let's talk later." he said. Q nodded and he turned to his relatives and they jumped back into the sky and they disappeared. Then Shorty went back to the gang, "What was that all about?" Littlefoot asked.

Shorty was looking around, "I don't think that you're very safe around them." he told them. Cera scoffed, "Big surprise." Shorty continued, "And you've got to be a little more careful. Q sensed your fear, except for you, Littlefoot. I've never seen you that brave before.", "Well I've never seen you make noises like the ones you made to call those four." Littlefoot added.

Shorty gave a snicker, "Well, yeah." he replied. But before they started back for the Great Valley, Spike noticed that Shorty's feet had claws, "Uh, Shorty? Why do you have claws on your feet?" he asked. The others stopped and looked at Shorty, "Oh my gosh. He's right. Please explain." Littlefoot said.

Shorty looked down and saw what they were talking about, "Oh, no!" he thought. He looked up at the others, and he gave a sigh, "OK, I might as well show you." he told them. He looked around and he saw a big tree, and he walked behind it. When he came out from behind the tree, he was a look-alike of Spike, "There ya go." was all he said to them.

The gang's jaws dropped when they saw this, especially Littlefoot, "Since when... have you... been able... to do that?" he stuttered. Shorty gave a response that the others didn't think that they'd ever hear, "Since I've been hanging out with Q and his relatives." When he said that, the others were on the verge of passing out, "Are you saying... that somehow you've gained the power that Q has... just by hanging out with him?" Cera questioned.

Shorty nodded his head, "Crazy, isn't it?" Then he morphed back into himself, and they headed back the way they came, with Shorty in the lead, "Follow me. I know how to get back." he assured them. They were still recovering from their initial shock to Shorty's new ability. As they were going back, the gang came across small footprints... Sharptooth footprints.

When Shorty saw them, he stopped dead in his tracks, "Shorty? Bro, what's the matter?" Littlefoot asked Shorty, who was staring at the footprints. Shorty's eyes followed the trail of footprints that he could see, and he didn't respond to Littlefoot's question. Shorty began to follow the prints, "Where do you think he's taking us?" Spike asked his sister.

Ducky then noticed the footprints as well, and SHE got curious as to what made them, "I think he's following these footmarks." she replied as she was pointing at the footprints. Spike looked down and he saw the footprints, too, and then he was curious. Oddly enough, the remainder of the gang still did not know what Shorty, Spike, or Ducky were doing.

Eventually, the footprints lead them into the Secret Caverns, "Well, we could've gotten home the long way, or this way. Hold on a minute..." Shorty thought. The others knew that they were safe and they left the caverns and they went to the valley. Shorty stayed behind, though. He was still curious about the footprints, so he continued following them. Then Littlefoot told the others that Shorty was staying behind, and that they should silently follow him.

When Shorty finally found the end of the footprints, he was in the part of the Secret Caverns that Chomper used to sleep in, "Oh. A good friend used to live here. Now, it's just an empty cave." Shorty said out loud. He was about to leave the caverns and find the others, who were spying in on him. Suddenly, a purple glow appeared behind him, "Chomper's spirit?" Shorty said to himself.

Indeed it was Chomper's spirit, "Hello, my friend." he greeted Shorty. When Shorty saw the spirit, he looked like he was about to cry, "What's wrong? Why are you sad, Shorty?" the spirit asked the sniffling Longneck. Shorty struggled to say, "I... I... I feel... very... sorry." Shorty couldn't help it, and he started crying. The others were surprised that Shorty was crying. Normally, he never ever cried, not to their knowledge.

Chomper's spirit put his claw on Shorty's shoulder, "Why do you mourn me? It wasn't your fault that I died. Besides, if I were still alive, that Rainbow Face wouldn't have met us, he wouldn't have come to the valley, and he wouldn't have warned you and the others about the future for Q and his relatives." the spirit explained.

Shorty stopped crying to look up at the spirit, "What? How do you know about all that?" he asked. The spirit replied gently, "I've been told by two friends of mine, the Rainbow Face, and Q." Then, Shorty's eyes opened, "What? I can understand the Rainbow Face, but why Q?" he asked, curious. Chomper's spirit did not reply. Then, Shorty heard two voices speaking to him in his mind, the Rainbow Face, and Q.

"Shorty, remember me.", "Kid. Keep doing what your doing. You're doing perfect." the voices said. Shorty understood now, "Alright. Thank you, Chomper. I needed those kind words. I do miss you, though, Chomper. Please... stay close to me." Shorty said. Chomper's spirit began to move away, as he was, he said to Shorty, "I will. In your heart." then he disappeared.

Afterward, Shorty went back to the valley to find the others, who pretended like they hadn't seen him for a while. When he finally did find them, Cera started to shout at him, "Shorty! Where have you been?! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Shorty ignored her and he didn't feel like telling them what happened, even though they already knew.

 _Later that night:_

Shorty was sleeping peacefully, when he had an unusual sleep-story…

 _Shorty had just woken up and he was searching for the others, but when he left his sleeping place, he noticed that the valley was completely empty. No dinosaurs in sight. He began to feel afraid, because he was all alone. Suddenly, he heard a voice calling to him, "Shorty! Shorty!" the voice said._

 _Shorty looked around to figure out where the voice was coming from, "Is that you, Chomper?" Shorty asked out loud. Then he saw a lone figure in the distance, and he started to sprint towards it. As_ _he got closer to the figure, his sprint slowed down to a run, then a jog, then a walk, then he stopped. He recognized the shape of the silhouette as Chomper... or so he thought._

 _When he could make out the physical appearance of the figure, it LOOKED like Chomper, but Shorty knew that something wasn't right about the dino. He slowly started to back away, and then he ran because the other dinosaur started chasing him, "Aaaaaahhhh! Help! Oh, no I forgot... I'm all alo-" he said before he was tackled by the dinosaur._

 _He turned to face the figure on top of him, who looked identical to Chomper, minus the mega sharp teeth, the blood on his mouth, "Who... who are you?! What do you want from me?!" he yelled at the figure._

(WARNING: What happens next may be a little more gorey than normal.)

 _Shorty kicked the figure, trying to get it off of him. He saw blood from his kick, but the figure wiped off the blood._ Bad idea… _But now the figure's eyes went red. Shorty then became paralyzed, "Who are you?!" he screamed. He heard the figure say only one word, then a growl, "_ _ **Marty...**_ _" Then, "Marty" stuck his face in Shorty's chest._

 _Shorty didn't feel anything, but then Shorty saw the figure throw his head up, with his stomach in his mouth. Shorty became petrified when he saw that, he wasn't dead, but he was witnessing this evil creature that looks like Chomper just rip his stomach out, "Hmm. Chomper. Very appropriate name for the figure that was ripping his guts out._

 _Shorty then witnessed his kidneys being ripped out, somehow, Shorty was still not dead. Although his vision started to turn red with blood. The figure continued ripping out his internals, yet he was still not dead. Although eventually, the only parts of his body he had left were his eyes, his brain, lungs, legs, other legs, and his heart. Although, his heart was the thing that finally killed him, but he still somehow did not wake up._

 _He then entered another sleep-story with the same setting, Great Valley was empty, lone figure in the distance. He grabbed a sharp stick and held it in his mouth, he had the stick in a defensive position, ready to stab if needed. He approached the figure slowly. When he got to the same distance, the figure did not chase him._

 _Rather, the figure slowly approached him, "Marty? If that's you... I've got a weapon!" Shorty warned the dinosaur. Shorty stood firmly in case the dinosaur tried anything stupid. When Shorty was able to see the physical features, it wasn't Marty, it was Chomper. Shorty loosened his grip on the stick so he could speak, "Chomper? Please tell me that's you." Shorty said, slightly muffled._

 _The figure nodded, and Shorty dropped the stick and ran towards his friend. Shorty wanted to explain what he just experienced, "Chomper, you won't believe what just happened. There was-", "A Sharptooth that looked like me, but was evil and ripped your insides out right in front of you." Chomper finished._

 _Shorty was relieved that Chomper already knew, so he could explain what in the world just happened to him, "Please explain what happened to me." Chomper didn't explain what happened to Shorty, he just gave him a warning, "Any minute now, in the real world, something bad is going to happen, Shorty."_

 _Shorty did not want to believe him, even though Chomper is his friend, "What do you mean? What will happen to me?" Shorty asked. Chomper couldn't tell him, "Sorry. I'm not allowed to tell you." he replied. Shorty really wanted to know, "What? Who says you can't?" he continued asking. Then, Shorty woke up._

"Huh? Wha? Oh, just a sleep story." he said to himself. He got up for the day, and he went out to find the others. He spotted them looking like they were playing a game, and he came over to them, "Hi, guys. What game are you playing?" he asked them. Littlefoot answered him, "We want to play Hide-from-the-Sharptooth, but as you already know, all of our Sharpteeth friends are nowhere to be found."

Then, Shorty's mind began to tick. Littlefoot looked up to see Shorty pacing around, "Bro? What are you doing?" Littlefoot queried Shorty. Shorty eventually stopped pacing, and he looked out into the distance, "Yes they are. I'm going to find them!" he declared. The others were about to try and talk him out of it, but they all remembered that Shorty was perfectly alright around Q and the others, so they let him go, "Just don't get eaten!" Cera called out to him.

Shorty darted towards an exit from the valley, only to discover it was sealed off with rocks, Shorty said to himself, "Oh. Better find another-" before the rocks seemed to clear themselves, "Or I could go this way." he thought. The further he got into the Mysterious Beyond, the more scarier the journey became. He had shape-shifted into a Sharptooth, just to be on the safe side.

He came across some footprints that were identical to Q's, "I guess he must've gone this way." Shorty said to himself, beginning to follow the footprints. He continued to follow the footprints through the Meadow of Jumping Waters, through an area filled with pools of lava, and through a canyon cliffside that had a steep drop on one side that had jagged rocks that'd impale Shorty if he took one wrong step, and a very thin place to walk.

"I've got to be really careful since I can die unlike the four. Oh, Q... why? Why would you go through such a dangerous place like this?" Shorty said to himself. Still, he followed the footprints. Eventually, he left the dangerous cliffsides, "Whew. I hope that these footmarks won't go through many more places like that cliffside." he said out loud. He kept on following the footprints. Eventually, the footmarks lead him to the entrance of a cave, and he saw four young Sharpteeth standing there, looking out as if they were watching for something.

"That has got to be them. Wait a minute... Oh! I could've just called them, and I wouldn't have needed to follow those footprints. Actually, no. I think that it's better because I followed them. I need to find a way to bring them back to the valley. "Maybe I should revert them back, so they can be around the others, who warned me that the four almost killed them." Shorty thought.

He went prone so he could get a little closer to the four, "OK, how am I going to do this? What the others had experienced with the four, is that they were eating a fully grown Longneck, and when Cera called to them, their heads snapped back, they saw that their eyes were red, they were obviously hostile towards the others, causing the four to chase after them, and they seemed to want to kill them. Granted, they do have red eyes at the moment, but they're not hostile towards me." Shorty said to himself.

Then, Q looked in the direction that Shorty was hiding in. Shorty then poked his head up, "Hello, Shorty. Why are you hiding?" Q asked him. Shorty then stood up, "I need you all to come back with me." Shorty said to them. Pyron was leaning over something, and he straightened up and looked at Shorty, "Why do we need to come back with you?" he queried Shorty.

Shorty just told them what he wanted straight up, "I need you to come back to the Great Valley, and to become friends with the others again." The other three of them looked at Q, who remembered, "Oh, alright. We all needed some time to come back to ourselves. We needed to leave because we had very little control over our actions for a while. We could resist our urges with you, but not so much with the others." Q explained to Shorty.

"Oh. So that's why they attacked the others, but not me. Although, that still doesn't make any sense why they could resist around me, but not the gang. Whatever. At least they seem to be in control now." Shorty thought. Shorty gestured for the four to follow him back to the Great Valley, and they did, "So... how do you think the others will feel around us after our 'displays' towards them earlier?" Violet asked Shorty.

Shorty didn't really think about it, "Truthfully, I'm not sure how they'll react. They know that I was safe around all of you, but they weren't so safe around you. But I think that they'll forgive and trust you most likely as soon as we get there. Everything should be fine." Shorty said. When they had returnd to the valley, Littlefoot came racing towards them, "Hey..." Littlefoot called to Shorty, skidding to a halt when he noticed the four Sharpteeth.

Q called back, "It's OK, Littlefoot! Your safe around us!" Then, Littlefoot continued what he wanted to tell them, "Guys... we've got a problem." Littlefoot said. Pyron's eyes widened, "What kinda problem?" he asked. Littlefoot started running and said he'll explain it on the way, "So Q, Shorty you know Dara, right?" he started explaining.

"Yes." Q and Shorty replied in unison. Littlefoot continued, "Well, Dara just came to the valley saying that Doc is dead." Q and Shorty's eyes opened wide, "What?!" they said in unison. Littlefoot didn't tell them more, "I can't tell you, I'll just have to show you!" Littlefoot said back. They continued following Littlefoot.

When Litttlefoot stopped running, they were upon the scene. The residents of the Great Valley were circling around something, and Q ordered them all to make a clear path, and they were glad to see Q back home, so they obeyed. Q, his relatives, and Shorty walked through. When they saw what everyone else saw, their jaws dropped, minus Q, "Q! Please! Can you explain what happened to the Lone Dinosaur?" a few grownups asked him.

Everyone was so concerned, and there were a little too many grownups trying to talk to Q, and he needed them to be silent, "Silence!" Q yelled. Everyone obeyed him, and he got closer to inspect Doc, "Hmm. Ooh... I knew this would happen. Okay everyone, Doc has clearly been attacked by a Sharptooth..." Q began to explain. The grownups started murmuring.

Q continued his explanation, "...But he wasn't attacked by just any Sharptooth... no, he was attacked by Sharptooth himself." Q finished. Every grownup gave a gasp. Then, everyone heard a voice very close by. Q looked behind him, and he saw that Doc was just barely alive, "( _Gasps_ ) Quick! Littlefoot! Come over here!" Q called to Littlefoot.

When Littlefoot came over, he saw Doc look at him, "Kid..." Doc said weakly. Littlefoot couldn't believe that Doc was alive after what had happened to him, but he was glad anyway, "Doc? What happened?" Littlefoot queried him. Doc gave a weak response, "There were... these... Sharpteeth. I tried... to fight 'em... off, but they... swarmed me, and I... couldn't defend myself. I think... the leader of the group... gave me... another scar... but one of his... friends slashed me. I thought that... I'd be safe here, but I soon realized... that wasn't the case. On the bright side... I saw that they had your grandparents... and that Threehorn's... father. I was... able to bring them... back, but I don't think... that I have... much longer, Littlefoot."

Q was standing back, he knew that he couldn't heal Doc, even if he was allowed to. Doc was right, he didn't have much time left. He stood back to let Littlefoot and Doc speak, "Littlefoot... don't worry about me." Doc replied. Doc didn't say much more, "Littlefoot... it's been nice knowing ya. Take care..." Doc said, closing his eyes.

Littlefoot didn't like that, "Doc? Doc! No! Don't... go." he said, breaking into tears when he got no reply from Doc. Q went closer to Doc, and he broke the bad news to everyone, "I hate to say it, but... Doc is gone." The other grownups gasped and they soon left, and Grandpa and Grandma Longneck came over, along with the rest of the gang, "Littlefoot!" Grandpa called out.

He and Grandma Longneck came over to comfort Littlefoot, "Dear, it's alright. We're right here." Grandma said, while Grandpa looked over at the deceased Lone Dinosaur, "Oh. That's one event down, a few more to go." he said to himself. Grandpa looked at Q, who nodded at him. Grandma took Littlefoot away from Doc's body, "I'm very sorry, Littlefoot. But not only is it the Circle of Life, but it was supposed to happen sooner or later. You knew that." she said to her grandson. Q was still around Doc's body, "Oh boy. This is the beginning of the end." he thought.

 **Original creator of Pyron: Dosu2Dinner**


	31. Chapter 31: The Departure

**Chapter 31: The Departure**

 _The next day:_

When Q had just woken up, he went to check on Littlefoot, "Oh boy. Him seeing Doc die was probably almost as bad as when his mother died. I hope that there's something I can do to cheer him up." Q thought while he was searching for Littlefoot. Q found him, but for some reason, Littlefoot didn't want to look at Q, "Go away." Littlefoot said.

Q didn't listen because he wanted to know what was going on in Littlefoot's mind, "No. I want to help." Q replied. Littlefoot started to get a little agitated, "Help? If you wanted to help, why didn't you try to help Doc last night?! He was dying... and you just stood there!" he yelled. Normally, Q would've gotten mad when someone accused him of something big like that, but he was always more tolerant towards Littlefoot and Shorty, "There was nothing that I could do, Littlefoot. You know that he was supposed to die. Your grandparents told you the same thing. Besides, even if I was allowed to help him, I couldn't. He had been attacked much earlier, and the physical damage to Doc was done, and it was unfixable." Q said back.

Then, Littlefoot gave him the cold shoulder, and Littlefoot looked away. Then Q got a little closer, "Very unwise actions, Littlefoot. Our time here in the Great Valley is limited. There isn't much time left before we have to return. Me, José, Violet, and Pyron have all felt it in our hearts. You'd better make the most of it, because you may never see us again, Littlefoot. Think about that." he explained.

Littlefoot glared back at him, but he still said nothing. Then Q left his spot, and he went to find everybody else. The others weren't in any of their usual places, "Hmm. Where could they be?" Q thought. He had searched for a while before he found them, "Hey, guys. Have any of you seen how Littlefoot's acting?" he asked the others. The others did not say anything to Q, except for Cera, "Get lost, Q." she said. Q sighed, "Oh, not you guys, too." Q said to himself.

Q felt like he was beginning to get very annoyed with hhis friends, and he warned them, "Guys... please don't make me get angry at a time like this. The time that me, José, Pyron, and Violet have to return is going to happen very, very soon. Remember, if we don't return, there will be nothing but chaos everywhere you look. I can protect all of you, but you need to talk to me. I'd highly suggest that you'd better make the most of our time left, because there isn't much of it." Cera looked back at him, and scoffed, "Huh! No thanks! We can protect ourselves, thank you very much!" she commented.

Q's head snapped back, "Really? I don't think that you guys are any good at protecting yourselves." Q growled back. Cera made another comment, "Yes we could! I told you it once, and I'll tell you again... GET LOST, Q!" she yelled. Q looked at Cera, and he grabbed her by the neck, "As for you... you're coming with us. They could use someone with a seriously stubborn attitude like yours." he said. She was squirming to get out of Q's grasp, "No... I'm... not!" she yelled. Cera tried to head-butt Q, but when she hit him, his head was as hard as a rock, "Or...?" she said weakly. Q opened his eyes, "Or? Or this!" he yelled, throwing her into some rocks, "Ooh. ( _Groans_ )" she grunted.

Q walked up to her, "Make the best of our time left here, or you'll be paying bigtime." he said, walking away. The others waited until Q was out of sight, before they raced over to Cera, "Cera? Are you alright? That was a bad hit." Spike asked. Cera groaned some more, "Me no believe you talk to Q like that." Petrie commented. Spike agreed, "Yeah. We were just giving him the silent treatment, but not you! You probably just made him super mad at all of us!"

Then, tears started to form in Cera's eyes, "Well, I didn't mean to make him that mad. I'm Q's best friend!" she said, crying. Eventually, the others started crying as well. While they were crying, Littlefoot and Shorty walked up, unnoticed, "Now that's a disgusting sight." Littlefoot said. Shorty chimed in, "I know, right?" The others stopped crying, and looked at the two, "We... we chase Q off!" Petrie said, sniveling.

Shorty walked towards them, "Well you'd better not sit there crying about it. Make it better. Go find him, and all of you tell him that you're sorry." he said to them. "How... How come you've become so smart all of a sudden?" Cera asked Shorty. "I've just had some practice lately." he replied. They went around the valley, searching for Q, "Q!", "Q! Come out, come out wherever you be!", "Please forgive us, Q! We're sorry!" the gang called out.

Then Cera thought she spotted a distinct silhouette that looked to be Q's, "Guys, look! I think I found him!" she alerted the others. But, when they got a certain distance away from the silhouette, they heard growling that didn't sound like Q, or the other Sharpteeth they knew. All of the gang skidded to a halt, "That doesn't look like Q." Spike said. Littlefoot was inspecting the silhouette, "I don't think that is... Q!" Littlefoot screamed as the silhouette jumped at them, and it was a vicious Fast Biter, "RUN!" Shorty yelled.

The gang ran, and the Fast Biter gave chase, luckily the others could easily navigate through the rough terrain they were in, and the Fast Biter wasn't as efficient, "What we gonna do?!" Petrie asked Shorty. Shorty started thinking, "Umm... uhh... Aha! We need to find Q." he said. Cera added to that, "Yeah! He'll protect us from this vicious Sharptooth. Luckily, all Sharpteeth are dumb beasts, and they don't know anything!" he said. Right after Cera finished saying that, the gang emerged from the forest they started in, and Q and the other three were standing there, waiting for them.

"Really? 'Vicious Sharptooth'? 'All Sharpteeth are dumb beasts, and they aren't smart'?! Calling all Sharpteeth dumb would then apply to me and my family." Q said to them. Q heard the rustling coming from the foliage behind the gang, "Q! Please protect us!" Cera said, hiding behind the four Sharpteeth. Q looked back at her, and he grabbed her by her neck, "You want ME to protect you? You told me not to long ago that you could all protect yourselves! Because you sounded serious, fight this battle on your own. Our friendship... with all of you... is finished. You've all finally done it! You all have just made the biggest mistake of your lives! None of you seem like you need us anymore, just because we're just a group of 'vicious Sharpteeth', and you'll never be safe around us! Come on guys, we're done." Q shouted at the gang, then he looked to his relatives.

As they were walking away, Cera tried to hang onto Q's foot. However, when she did, Q took to the skies, "Wha... whoa... wha... WHOA! AAH! HELP ME!" Cera screamed as she saw the ground get further and further away. Q slowly turned around, and looked at her with his red eyes, and his very large amount of teeth, "You... are... finished!" he said in the most terrifying voice imaginable, and he jolted his leg, and Cera fell off, screaming her head off.

She took some seriously bad hits on the way down, through a lot of trees, banging her head on rocks, and getting a branch jammed through her front leg. She was screaming so loudly, every single dinosaur in the Great Valley looked up to see an orange speck falling from the sky. When Mr. Threehorn heard her screams, he saw his daughter falling to her death, "No! Hang on, Cera! I'm coming!" he growled.

Tria saw him sprinting by, and she saw what he saw, their daughter falling from the sky, "Cera! Tricia, you stay right here. Mommy's gotta get her other girl!" she said, following Mr. Threehorn. Cera was falling for a while, still getting beaten and bruised. She was getting bloodier by the minute, Mr. Threehorn was beneath his daughter and he and Tria kept following where they thought their daughter was about to land, "Topsy, I'm right behind you!" Tria called to him.

He already knew. So he replied back to Tria, "Great! ( _Talking to himself_ ) I will not let my last daughter die. Not now, not ever!" They continued to follow their daughter's path, "Dad, Tria... HEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!" Cera scremed yet again. Mr. Threehorn began to run faster than any Threehorn before him, and he managed to catch Cera. Both gave a sigh of relief, "Cera!", "Daddy!" Tria came up a few seconds later, "Oh, Topsy! You saved our little girl!" she complimented him.

After Cera was safe, then she was asked how in the world she got up so high. She was about to tell them, when a voice spoke to her, "Don't tell anyone. Or else..." it was Q's voice. Cera spotted Q way out in the distance, standing on a rock, staring at her with his red eyes, and moving his claw across his neck, to let her know the consequences.

"Cera? I'll ask you again. How did you get that high into the sky?" her father queried her. She was thinking of a reasonable excuse, "Uh... I was just climbing to the top of a tall tree... and I fell off." she said sheepishly. Her father looked at Tria, and then he turned back to his daughter, "Oh, alright. But you'll need to stay at Healing Rock to have that branch removed, and so you can heal safely." he told her.

Cera thought that was fair enough, although she started to get a little worried if she might have said the wrong thing, and Q might come and do something bad to her soon. Her father carried her on his back to Healing Rock, where he layed her down in a nice and shady spot, "Now, Cera... you'd better try to stay of that leg for a while. Either me, or Tria will come every day to bring you food, and water." her father explained.

Cera cracked a smile, "Thanks, Daddy." she replied. Almost as soon as they were out of sight, Q came down from the sky, making Cera jump out of her skin, "Q! Please don't hurt me!" she cried, closing her eyes. Q didn't say a word, but he walked up to her, he stroked her with his claws, and he nudged her, before going back into the sky.

Cera saw the Sky Puffies "follow" Q because he was moving so fast, "Well, at least he didn't give me any more injuries." she thought.

 _The next day:_

The others were arguing over whether they should search for Q and the others, Spike, Ducky, and Petrie were saying that they should not search for them with how they were acting towards all of the gang, Littlefoot and Shorty were saying that they should search for the four because even though Q said their friendship was finished, both Littlefoot and Shorty knew that Q always stuck to them like magnets stuck to metal, Cera didn't know about the discussion at the moment, and Ruby was undecided on whether they should or should not.

We'll jump into the middle of the conversation between the two opposing groups, "It's just too dangerous, you guys. At this point, what the 4 do is completely unpredictible!" Spike said to the Longnecks. "Even if what they do is unpredictable, they're still our friends!" Littlefoot replied back. "Our 'friends'? Did you not hear what Q said? He said that our friendship was finished." Spike said back.

Shorty was kind of remaining silent, and standing a little closer to Ruby, while Littlefoot was arguing with the other three, "What do you think, Ruby? Do you think that we should go and search for the four?" Shorty whispered to Ruby. Ruby was deep in thought, "I'm not really sure that I'm sure if we should search for them, Shorty. Do you mean me and you should search for them, or do you mean the whole gang?" she replied.

"Uh... I didn't really think about it. I am getting a feeling that me, and maybe Littlefoot as well, might be alright around him. His relatives listen to what he says, but when the four were temporarily hostile towards you and the others, I was perfectly fine. In fact, me and them had a thing going. Maybe that 'thing' still applies. But there would be only one way to find out." Shorty replied, nudging Ruby.

Ruby knew what he meant, "Well, that's true... but I still don't know if it's a good idea to find them or not." she said. Shorty then got a look of determination, "Well, while you decide, I'm going to find them. Even if I die when I find them, at least I know that I tried something." Shorty said, before heading off towards the Mysterious Beyond.

Ruby gave a sigh, "Hope you know what you're doing." she said to herself.

 _In the Mysterious Beyond:_

Shorty thought to go to the last place he remembered seeing them, in that cave opening, "Now where is it? ( _Looks around_ ) There it is!" Shorty said. He got closer to the cave enterance, and he saw footprints leading away from it, "That way." he thought. He followed the footprints for what felt like 2 hours, before he saw the four walking in a group, away from the direction that Shorty was going in.

"There they are." Shorty thought. Then he had an idea, maybe the call that Shorty had used before to signal them may still be effective, but at the same time, he was afraid that it would signal them, but they would be hostile towards him, "Should I try it? They could be friendly, or they could truely be hostile. Well, if I die, at least I tried." Shorty said to himself.

He let the four walk a good distance away, then he made the noises that made up the call. He felt the ground shaking again, and he saw them come from the sky, again, and land in front of him, "Shorty? What are you doing all by yourself, all the way out here?" Q asked. Shorty was a little surprised that Q wasn't speaking in the language they were before, that "coded" language that the others couldn't understand.

"Are you guys alright? You sounded extremely serious when you said that our friendship was finished. Were you?" Shorty replied. Q walked up to him, "Our friendship? You and the others I'm perfectly fine with... except for Cera. Can you believe what she said about us Sharpteeth? She made it sound like she meant that me and my family were dumb. And later on, she... well, I don't want to speak of it because it will make me rage again, and you know the rest of what happened, anyway. Unbelievable what she did!" he said.

Shorty remembered the incident, "I'm sure she didn't mean any of that. I mean, you know Cera very well, as much as you know all the others." Shorty replied. Q knew that Shorty was right, "Yeah, I know. I guess I just got a little angry at her for saying that." he replied. Shorty understood, "Well, if she said something mean towards a Longneck, I guess I might've gotten mad, too. By the way, what did you mean when you said that she should return to that unknown place with you?" he said, trying to relate to Q. "That? Oh, I did say that, but I don't even know what I meant by it. I sometimes just say things that I don't really mean when I get annoyed or mad with others." Q responded.

Shorty then knew that everyone was safe around these four, "So... do you want to come back to the valley?" Shorty asked Q. Q's eyes opened, "Oh, no. I think that it's time me and my family get a little fresh air. Don't worry, we'll be fine, Shorty. You know for a fact that we can live out here and survive all by ourselves if we wanted to." Q responded.

Shorty looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean, Q?" he questioned. "Well, I mean that me and them need some time away from the Great Valley." Q said back. Shorty was still a little confused, "Why? Why would you need time away from home?" he said. Pyron answered for his brother, "All of us have gotten feelings that told us that we need to be out here, in the Mysterious Beyond."

Then José added to that last sentence, "Remember what that Rainbow Face told us, that we'd have to return? Well, that time is coming. None of us knew when exactly, but we do know that it is about to happen very soon in the near future." Shorty then understood what they all meant, the 4 would have to leave, and return to that unknown place.

"So... you are all going to stay in the Mysterious Beyond until when...?" Shorty asked again. Q nodded, "Yes. You can tell the others that everything is alright, and that they won't be seeing us. Just for a while. If anyone in the gang needs something from me or my family, you just give us that signal, and we'll be there." Q answered. Then the four walked away into the distance.

Shorty then headed back for the valley to tell the others, "Well, that's a good thing." Shorty thought. When he got back, the others were waiting for him, "Are you crazy!? Where were you?! What were you thinking, Shorty?!" Cera shouted at him. Shorty told them all exactly what happened, "I ran into Q and his relatives, and they told me to tell you that they'll be staying in the Mysterious Beyond for a while, and that you don't have to worry about your safety around them. The time when they need to return is going to happen very soon. They don't exactly know when, but they do know that it will happen, and we should probably prepare for when it does happen." Shorty explained.

The others understood everything, "OK. Will we see them again?" Littlefoot asked Shorty. Shorty nodded, "Yes. But I will need to give them the signal. So if any of you need anything from any of them, I just need to call them." Shorty explained. Some of the others were wondering how long they'd be staying out in the Mysterious Beyond, "How long will they be out there?" Littlefoot asked.

Shorty gave a sigh, "Because they don't really know, I don't really know. It could be not that long, or it could be almost forever, but most likely they will be out there not very long because their time until return is coming fast." Shorty replied. Then the gang heard their parents calling them, "Ducky! Spike!", "Cera! It's time for bed!", "Oh, Littlefoot!" the gang said their good-byes, and they went to their sleeping places.

When Shorty went to sleep, he had a sleep-story...

 _In his sleep-story:_

 _Shorty started out in the Secret Caverns, and when he went to leave them, there seemed to be an invisible force-field that was holding him back, "What the? Why can't I leave the Secret Caverns?" Shorty asked out loud. Q appeared behind him, and Shorty turned to face him, "Hey, Q. Are you experiencing this, too? There is something blocking me from leaving." Shorty said to him._

 _Q walked up to him, "No. I've got to tell you something, Shorty." Q said. "Well, go on. Tell me." Shorty replied. Q did not say anything more, "Q? Is there something wrong?" Shorty asked. Q shook his head, "No. You won't get the full 'effect' if I were to tell you here." Q responded. Then, Shorty awoke to see Q shaking him._

"Shorty. Shorty! Wake up." Q whispered. Shorty saw that it was still nighttime, "Wha? What's going on, Q?" he queried. Q looked around, making sure that no one was watching either of them, "I've got to show you something... but you cannot tell anyone about it… EVER. Follow me." Q said quietly. Q grabbed Shorty, and snuck him to somewhere that seemed to be between the Mysterious Beyond, and the Great Valley, "Where are you taking me?" Shorty questioned Q.

Q silenced him, "Quiet! If anyone else sees this, we're going to have some serious problems." he said. Shorty just listened because Q always knew what he was doing. Eventually, Q stopped moving, and they were near a tall tree, "Where are we?" Shorty asked, looking around. Q looked around too, but for another reason, "We're in a secret place. Now, I told you once, and I'll tell you again, don't tell anyone, don't even tell my relatives. There are only three who know what I'm about to show you." he explained.

Shorty looked at him in confusion, "Three? I thought that just me and you would know about this. Who's the third one that knows?" Shorty queried. Q was expecting Shorty to ask him that, "The 3rd one who knows this, I cannot tell you who he is, but he has not come yet. He doesn't actually know at the moment, but he will discover what I'm going to show to you, eventually." Q responded. Shorty did not say anything more.

Then, a Flyer passed over them, scanning at the ground, with red eyes, "You've got to be very careful in this place, Shorty. If you so much as get spotted alone out here, those evil creatures will be all over you within moments." Q whispered. Shorty then spotted a few more dinosaurs in the distance, fighting over something that Shorty couldn't see, "Seriously, Q... where are we?" Shorty whispered back.

Q looked at him, "Where are we? We are in a part of the Mysterious Beyond that no dinosaur would ever dare to enter at this moment in time. The only reason that we are here is because number 1, no one dares try to hurt me, or anyone with me here, and number 2, this thing I'm about to show you will definitely be safe in this place." Q responded.

Then Shorty noticed that a large Threehorn, obviously with red eyes, had spotted the two and it was charging at them, "Umm... Q? We've got a problem. ( _Gestures towards the charging Threehorn_ )" he said. Q looked over in the direction Shorty was gesturing towards, "That? Don't worry, my close friend. I'll take care of that Threehorn. Just try not to move too much, or I'll have to kill it." Q responded.

Q got up, and put his claw out at the approaching Threehorn, who skidded to a halt. The Threehorn kneeled down to Q, and spoke to him in a language that only Q could understand. Shorty was standing a little behind Q, frozen like a statue, trying not to move a muscle. He watched as Q spoke to the Threehorn, who eventually walked away into the distance, and Q turned back towards Shorty, "What was that all about?" Shorty asked Q.

"Shorty, that is what happens when I confront a dinosaur here. They always bow down, and they honor me, and I eventually send them off." Q explained. Then, Q went back to what he was doing before. "Anyway, I have to show you this." Q said before revealing the Desert Eagle that he had found in Chapter 11.

Shorty looked at it funny, "What is that?" he asked, curious. Q knew that Shorty wouldn't understand very much about the weapon, so he didn't describe it with detailed facts, "This is a weapon. It is called a Desert Eagle. It has the capability to kill living things. But I'm going to bury it here. ( _Begins to dig a hole_ ) Now you must listen to me very carefully, Shorty. You must not tell ANYONE about this. That third creature that I had mentioned that knows about this, like I said, he hasn't come yet, and he will discover it on his own. All I can tell you about him is that he will be completely different than any creature that you've ever seen before. I'll tell you his name later." Q explained.

Just a few moments after Q had put the weapon in the hole he dug, and covered it up with dirt, he heard a very familar voice, "Q! Shorty! Where are you guys?!" It was Littlefoot calling out to them. Q stopped what he was doing, and he saw that the whole gang, every single other member of the gang was looking for them, "What? How in the world did they find this place? Well... however they did it... if I don't protect them, they are all going to die. Come with me, Shorty!" Q said to him.

It wasn't long before the evil dinosaurs saw the gang, and gave chase, "AAAAHHHHHH! Deadly creatures! RUUUNNNNNN!" Littlefoot screamed. For some reason when Q got in front of the red-eyed beasts, they didn't stop and do what they normally did. In fact, another Threehorn came charging at Q, and sent him flying, "WHOOOAAA!" Q yelled, flying into a tree.

"OK. So that's how you want to play it? Never thought I'd have to kill them." Q said, rising to his feet. He appeared in front of the others, "Go! Run! I can handle them! Maybe." Q said. The others just ran around him, and they all kept running for a little while longer before coming to a halt, and looking back at Q, "Do you really think that Q can handle all of them by himself?" Spike asked his sister.

Shorty, José, Pyron, and Violet got the same intentions, "We're going to help him!" the four dinosaurs said in unison. Pyron, José, and Violet looked at Shorty, "Shorty, no. You'll be killed. Let us handle it." Violet said to Shorty. Shorty looked concerned, and he looked down a little, then he looked at her and nodded his head.

After he nodded, Q's relatives rushed to his aid, "Brothers! Let's do this!" Violet said. The others were just standing by, watching everything that was happening, "Should we be just standing here?" Littlefoot asked Shorty. Shorty shook his head, "I don't know but-" Shorty began to say before the sky started to darken, and they heard the wind picking up speed.

Leaves, tree branches, and a few rocks began to fly past them, "What's going on?!" Ruby yelled to Littlefoot. Littlefoot ducked to avoid getting hit in the face by a tree branch, "Whoa! I don't know, Ruby! But I think that I can see a Whirling Wind over in the distance!" Littlefoot yelled back, gesturing towards a tall, moving object in the distance.

It definitely was a Whirling Wind in the distance, tearing up all of the landscape around it, "Littlefoot! I think there's more than just that one!" Spike yelled. Littlefoot was able to make out a few more Whirling Winds in the distance. One started to form about half a mile away from them, "Watch out!" Cera screamed, seeing a rock falling towards Ruby, Spike, and Littlefoot.

Q and his relatives didn't seem to be phased by what was happening around them, "Take that! _Slice!_ Ow! Get off of me! Hyah!" Q yelled, battling off swarms and swarms of evil dinosaurs. Violet, Pyron, and José were doing fine at not getting hit, "Violet, cover me!" Pyron said to her. Pyron pulled off a double frontflip, while Violet took out the dinosaur that almost ate him on landing, "Thanks for that, sis." he said, panting.

Q began to get swarmed by groups of the deadly dinosaurs, "Unh! Um... guys! I'm getting swarmed over here! I need some help!" Q called out. José and Violet came racing at the hoard of dinosaurs attacking their brother, "Hwah! Hyah!" Pyron grunted. _Slice!_ "( _Gasps_ ) Sis, look out!" Pyron yelled, grabbing Violet out of the way of a charging Threehorn.

The amount of evil dinos that the four were fighting had stopped, "It's not over yet. They'll send reinforcements." Q said. José looked behind him, "Uh... I think we've got bigger problems than just dinosaurs." he said, pointing behind him. Q turned around to see about 8 more Whirling Winds to accompany the others, "You've gotta be kidding me." Q said. José shook his head, "I wish I was, bro." José replied.

The others were seeing everything, "Could this get any worse?" Cera commented. Q heard that as he was heading for the gang, "Yes it could, Cera. So shut up before it does get worse." he said, giving Cera a slap to the face. Then Cera clammed up. Then everyone felt the ground rumbling, "Wha! Earthshake?!" Spike yelled out. Q shook his head, "No, not an earthshake. Worse." Q said, pointing behind Spike.

Everybody turned around and saw that a Smoking Mountain was erupting, "I told you, Cera. It can always get worse." Q growled at her. Cera cowered in fear, "OK! OK! You're right!" she said. Then, a real earthshake started, "See? Whoa! Whoa! WHA! Littlefoot, watch the hole!" Q yelled, yanking Littlefoot out of the way of an opening hole.

Littlefoot was panting very heavily, "Thanks, Q." he said. Q's head snapped in another direction, "Thank me later." Q said back, showing Littlefoot that more evil dinos were coming. He brought Littlefoot to the others, "Brethren, we got a fight to fight. Guys, I hate to tell you this, but at any moment, something is going to happen, and... we'll explain it when it does happen." Q said to all of them.

The gang didn't know what he meant, but they nodded their heads anyway. And the next wave of evil dinosaurs were upon them, and the four Sharpteeth began fighting again. It was basically the same old, same old kind of fighting, cutting of throats, legs, and very few heads. Eventually, the eighth wave of evil dinosaurs (Yes, so far the 4 have fought about 8 waves of killer dinosaurs!) was finished, and the four went over to the gang, "Well... it was fun while it lasted." Q said, slightly exhausted.

Cera walked up to him, and spoke for the first time in about an hour, "Fun?! You call this fun!?" she yelled at Q. Q chuckled, "Not this. What WAS fun is all the time that we've spent with all you guys." Q continued. All of the gang looked at one another, "What do you mean? You're all still here." Littlefoot asked, confused.

Q looked at the sky for a moment, "Yes we are, but not for long." he said, looking back at the sky. Littlefoot looked to the skies as well. One by one, everyone else looked at what Q, José, Violet, and Pyron were looking at, "What is that light?" Shorty asked, seeing a bright, moving light in the sky. Q's eyes looked at him, "That? That is our ticket out of here." he replied.

At that moment, everyone knew what Q meant by that, "You mean... you're... you're returning now?" Littlefoot queried. Q nodded his head, everyone looked at him wide-eyed, "Why didn't you tell us that this'd happen right now?!" Cera screamed at him. Q hung his head a little, "Because we knew that you guys would freak out. That's why we didn't tell you." Q responded.

Littlefoot walked up to him, "Will we ever see you guys again?" he asked. Q got a kind of sorry look on his face, "No... but yes in a way. At some point in time, you will me someone. He will go by the name of 'Wingman'." Q began. Littlefoot was curious, "Wingman?" he asked. Q nodded his head, "Yes. Anyway, he will come and befriend you all, and he will have many unique things about him, like us. I don't know when he'll come... but I do know that he will come." Q finished explaining.

Q and his family began to walk towards the light after it had landed on the ground ahead of them, "Q, wait!" Littlefoot called out. Q told his relatives to stop, "Don't worry, Littlefoot. We'll be fine. And... we'll always be your friends, no matter where we go."  
( _Bestest Friends music begins playing_ )

Q: Sometimes friends have to leave. It's very sad, but true. But this we do believe... they stay a part of you.

José: And if we go away... to live in some other place, we will think of you each day. To see your smiling faces.

All 4: And we will always be your friends...

Violet: ...no matter where we are.

All 4: Just around the bend...

Pyron: ...Or very, very far.

Q and José: Wherever we will go. When we reach our journey's end.

All 4: No matter what, we'll always be your friends.

All 4: We will always be your friends. Although we're far apart.

Pyron and Violet: We'll see you in our dreams...

José and Q: ...and feel you in our hearts.

All 4: And we won't be surprised if we meet again. And if we do, we still will be your friends.

All 4: Your very truest, bestest… friends.  
( _Music ends_ )

"Yes. We will remember all of you, even though we must leave." Q said to them before he heard a noise from the light, and a set of stairs lowered down for them to walk up, "Well... we have to go, guys. We'll miss you." Pyron said. Q stopped before he went into the light, "Littlefoot. I want you to remember me... so I'm giving you this." Q said.

He revealed a makeshift necklace with a Sharptooth's tooth on it, "Is that... your tooth, Q?" Littlefoot asked him. "Yes it is, Littlefoot. Keep it around your neck. It will bring you good luck, and it will keep you safe in times of danger. Not only that, but it will remind you of me." Q replied back. Q put it around Littlefoot's neck, "Thanks, Q. I will never let this out of my sight, ever." he said, with tears in his eyes.

Q patted Littlefoot on the back, and Q turned back towards the light. He walked up the stairs, and the gang all heard a humming sound, then the light started to lift off of the ground. As it was beginning to fly away, the four Sharpteeth were waving goodbye at the gang through some sort of window, "Goodbye!" the four yelled in unison. The others watched as the light got further, and further away until it was nothing but a memory.

Littlefoot began to cry, "Littlefoot. It's alright. They'll be fine." Shorty assured him. Littlefoot felt a little happier, and the gang eventually took him back towards home. All the chaos that was happening around the young dinosaurs stopped. The Smoking Mountain stopped erupting, the dead, evil dinosaurs' bodies vanished, the Whirling Winds were gone, the evil dinosaurs that were alive returned to normal, and the gang was met by two old friends, "Hey kid." an adult Longneck said.

The gang's eyes opened wide, "Littlefoot look up." Cera said. Littlefoot looked up to see Doc looking down at him, "Hey, Littlefoot." Doc said. Littlefoot stopped sniffling, and cheered for joy, "Doc, you're alright!" Littlefoot said with glee. "Oh, Littlefoot." another voice said. Littlefoot looked up to see a purple Sharptooth sliding down a vine, "Chomper!" Littlefoot cried out. In fact it was Chomper, "Yep. It's me." Chomper said. "Now that everyone is back together, let's go home!" Chomper said. They all headed for the Great Valley.

 **That is the final chapter of the Gang of Eight. That will be the end of THIS story, but I will be starting a brand new story eventually. Original creator of Pyron: Dosu2Dinner**


End file.
